Bad news that finally has good !
by The Raptor-Blue
Summary: Fiction Stemily: Stephen Amell est l'interprète de Oliver Queen et la star de la série  Arrow  et est en couple avec Cassandra. Une rencontre va à jamais changer sa vie.
1. Une nouvelle qui tombe

**Coucou tout le monde,**

 **Me revoici avec cette fois-ci non pas un OS, mais une fic Stemily un peu particulière, mais je vais vous laisser la découvrir par vous-même.**

 **Combien de chapitre, je ne sais pas encore mais maximum une dizaine je pense, après tout dépendra de mon imagination.**

 **Niveau Rating, je dirais entre T et MA.**

 **Rien n'est tiré de fait réel. Par respect pour l'œuvre et l'équipe de production de la série « Arrow », certaines parties de la série ont été changés, afin que rien ne soit identique au réel.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous et comme d'habitude, on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 01: Une nouvelle qui tombe**

POV Stephen

Je gare ma voiture à l'emplacement qui m'est réservé sur le lieu du tournage et cela depuis trois ans. En effet, il y a trois ans j'ai auditionné pour interpréter le rôle de Oliver Queen, Arrow basé sur le Comics du même nom et depuis trois ans, le succès est au rendez-vous.

Je suis de bonne humeur, j'ai passé un merveilleux week-end avec ma petite amie actuelle, Cassandra Jean. On était ami depuis quelques années déjà et quand j'ai divorcé de Carolyn, elle m'a soutenue et maintenant on est ensemble, et je suis heureux. Je vois David au loin et lui fais signe en l'appelant.

\- David, salut !

\- Ah salut Stephen, tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, et toi ?

\- J'ai passé un agréable week-end avec Cass donc ça va.

\- Comment va ta charmante petite amie ?

\- Elle va bien, mais elle va devoir bientôt partir en tournée en Europe.

\- Ah être mannequin ce n'est pas évident.

\- Non, en effet, mais elle voyage dans le monde entier, donc c'est ce qui rend ce métier agréable.

\- Un peu comme le nôtre.

\- C'est une façon de voir les choses.

David et moi on continue à parler de tout et de rien et on arrive là où se déroule le Briefing de la semaine. Je salue Willa et John et remarque avec joie que Katie n'est pas encore arrivée, mais je crie victoire trop tôt.

\- Salut Steve.

Elle me salue toujours de manière aguicheuse et ça commence à me gonfler. Depuis que la production a remis Oliver et Laurel ensemble, elle ne cesse de me faire des avances, parfois même du rentre-dedans et ça m'énerve vraiment, d'autant plus que j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie.

\- Bonjour Katie, tu as passé un bon week-end ? Moi nickel, avec Cass ce fut la paradis.

Je vois qu'elle fait une grimace et qu'elle s'éloigne, je suis tranquille pour un moment et c'est tant mieux.

\- Bonjour tout le monde, asseyez-vous.

Tous s'installent à leur place, là où le script de l'épisode est posé. Marc commence à énumérer certains points concernant l'épisode du jour, quand un petit cri de Katie stoppe tout le monde.

\- Formidable, Steve et moi avons une scène hot, les fans vont être contents.

Stephen pâlit à vue d'œil, de savoir qu'il va avoir une nouvelle scène intime avec celle qui ne cesse de lui faire des avances. Willa, John et David jettent un œil désolé à leur ami, sachant que Katie est un véritable pot de colle depuis que leurs personnages sont ensemble.

Stephen fait style de rien, mais n'a envie que d'une chose partir loin d'ici voir même, de se casser les jambes volontairement pour avoir la paix et de préférence loin du Canada et des États-Unis. La voix de Marc le fait sortit de ses pensées.

\- En effet, avec Wendy on a pensé que ce serait une bonne chose ce genre de scène, même si vos personnages ont déjà couché ensemble, ce fut une scène rapide. Là, on a détaillé un peu plus.

\- QUOI !?

Le quoi de Stephen surprend tout le monde, en même temps David, Willa et John comprennent sa réaction.

Stephen de son côté tourne rapidement les pages du script et arrive à ladite scène. Au fil de la lecture, il se sent perdre pied, sachant que vu la scène il va falloir répéter et qui dit répéter dit des heures avec Katie. Et à cet instant, il préférerait incarner le méchant plutôt que le héros qui va s'envoyer en l'air avec celle qui est censée être l'amour de sa vie.

Marc allait dire quelque chose quand Wendy rentra en trombe dans la salle.

\- Marc on a un gros problème.

Voyant le regard qu'avait Wendy à cet instant précis, tout se douter que c'était grave.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si grave Wendy ?

\- Glen s'est pris la tête avec la Warner et DC Entertainment et a claqué la porte.

\- Quoi, c'est une blague j'espère ?

\- Malheureusement non, j'en ai bien peur.

\- Mais ce n'est pas possible ça, en plus il était notre principal réalisateur et devait s'occuper de l'épisode de cette semaine.

\- Oui je sais, c'est pour cela que j'ai appelé Andrew afin de voir s'il avait une solution et pour l'instant j'attends sa réponse.

\- Stephen tu ne peux pas être derrière la caméra pour une fois et pour tes scènes on demande à un autre réalisateur de la série de venir.

\- Je n'ai pas les compétences pour. Désolé.

\- Et toi Willa ? Tu es la fille d'un grand réalisateur, tu dois savoir comment faire !

Avant que Willa n'eût le temps de répondre à Katie, Marc prit la parole.

\- Je ne préfère pas que l'un d'entre vous soit derrière la caméra. Pas que je doute de vos compétences, mais si en plus de vos scènes vous devez tourner celles des autres, ça risque de prendre un temps fou.

\- Donc on fait quoi ?

\- Pour le moment, rien, vous êtes tous en congé exceptionnel. Je vais essayer de voir avec Andrew et Greg la solution qui s'impose et voir si on peut faire appel à un autre réalisateur. En attendant, vous pouvez disposer, mais resté joignable au cas où.

 _Tous_ \- Bien

Ils se levaient et quittèrent la salle de Briefing. Une nouvelle fois, Katie se rua sur Stephen.

\- Dis-moi Steve, on pourrait peut-être travailler notre scène !

Mais avant que Stephen l'envoi promener, John arriva en soutient.

\- Ah non hein ! J'ai promis à Steve de lui montrer ce que signifiait l'amour entre homme !

Katie fit une grimace avant de répondre.

\- Je savais que tu étais de ce bord-là John, mais venant de toi Steve, ça me surprend ! Après tout tu a longtemps incarné un acteur Gay, donc cela explique pourquoi tu as envie de découvrir d'autre horizon.

Stephen allait lui répondre que sa vie privée ne là regardait pas et qu'il n'avait eu la chance comme elle de tourner dans des séries a succès et dans des films, quand son téléphone sonna, ce qui était une bonne chose. Katie s'éloigna alors que Stephen répondait à son appel remerciant John d'un signe de tête.

Une fois sa conversation téléphonique avec sa mère terminée, Stephen prit sa voiture et rentra dans son appartement qu'il avait acheté il y a deux ans. Bon, ce n'est pas le grand luxe, mais ce loft lui avait plu dès la première visite. Après s'être changé et laissé un message à Cassandra comme quoi suite à un problème technique il était de repos, il entreprit de se préparer à manger. Fatigué par le week-end de dingue qu'il avait passé avec Cass, Stephen s'accorda une bonne sieste. Ce n'est qu'à cinq heures PM qu'il se réveilla et vit qu'il avait reçu un message de Marc qui disait ceci.

 _Réunion demain à 9H00._

 _Marc_

Le lendemain matin, Stephen rejoignit le plateau de tournage comme Marc le lui avait demandé et salua ses collègues ainsi que Marc, Andrew, Greg et Wendy. Une fois tout le monde arrivé et assit, ce fut Andrew qui prit la parole.

\- Bien avant tout chose bonjour à toute et à tous et sachez que le départ de Glen n'a pas arrangé les choses, d'autant plus que l'on avait décidé avec Marc et Greg qu'il réaliserait plusieurs épisodes.

\- Et un autre réalisateur avec lequel on travaille ne peut pas le remplacer ?

\- J'y viens Katie. Avec Marc et Greg nous avons cherché une solution et nous avons décidé de prendre un remplaçant.

Ce fut Greg qui prit la parole à son tour.

\- Seulement le souci c'est que cette personne ne peut pas être présente avec nous avant la semaine prochaine.

\- Et bien, il s'appelle désiré où quoi !

Aux dires de Katie qui depuis quelque temps devenait de plus en plus provocante, Greg la rappela à l'ordre.

\- Katie, c'est déjà gentil que cette personne se déplace de l'Angleterre jusqu'ici à Vancouver et si elle ne peut pas venir avant la semaine prochaine, c'est parce qu'elle termine le tournage d'un film avec Chris Pratt.

Katie s'enfonça dans son siège, se faisant toute petite et d'un signe de tête s'excusa. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Marc, Andrew et Greg avaient discuté de son cas, car parfois elle devenait vraiment invivable se prenant pour la star du show.

\- Et comme se prénomme ce réalisateur ?

Greg sourit à Willa, sachant qu'elle en connaissait pas mal grâce à sa famille.

\- Rickards, mais…

\- Quoi, Mark Rickards !? C'est Mark qui va nous rejoindre la semaine prochaine !

\- Tu le connais Willa ?

\- Bien sûr, c'est un grand réalisateur aussi célèbre que Steven Spielberg, Tim Burton, George Lucas, Ridley Scott et bien d'autres !

\- C'est une bonne chose pour nous alors, ça va nous ouvrir les portes vers Hollywood !

\- Ne vous emballez pas mesdemoiselles, car ce n'est pas Mark qui va venir nous rejoindre la semaine prochaine.

\- Mais Greg, tu as dit que…

 _L'interrompant_ \- J'ai juste dit le nom de famille de Mark et je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire autre chose !

\- Bah alors, si ce n'est pas Mark qui vient, c'est qui ?

\- Sa fille, Emily Bett, jeune réalisatrice de talent âgé de vingt-trois ans.

\- Quoi, c'est une gamine qui va réaliser l'épisode ?

\- Un peu de respect Katie, son père Mark m'a dit qu'elle était extrêmement douée, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle réalise le film dans lequel Chris Pratt interprète le personnage principal.

\- Mouais, n'empêche que c'est une gamine !

\- Vu la mentalité et la manière dont tu t'exprimes, tu es aussi une gamine Katie ! Tu n'as même pas trente ans.

Stephen qui était jusque-là resté silencieux venait de remettre Katie à sa place prenant la défense d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il vit que Katie était vexée et qu'elle allait répliquer, mais Marc la stoppa dans sa lancée.

\- Peu importe son âge, l'importance c'est qu'elle a bien voulu venir nous dépanner, étant donné qu'après son tournage en Europe, elle n'avait pas d'autre projet, ce qui est rare selon son père étant donné qu'elle est très sollicitée.

\- Donc en entendant on va faire quoi ? _Demande John_

\- On va sauter l'épisode en entendant que Miss Rickards arrive et tourné le suivant, donc Wendez se charge. On commence aujourd'hui jusqu'à mardi prochain, on allongera le tournage de quelques jours s'il le faut.

Voyant que tous étaient d'accord, Marc distribua le script de l'épisode suivant et leur donna quelques indications. Le tournage début par une scène Flash-Back pour Oliver, suivit d'une scène entre Oliver et Diggle. Ayant commencé tardivement le tournage, la journée se termine sur deux scènes en boîte.

La semaine passa très vite et Stephen ne fut pas mécontent de rentré chez lui. Son cousin Robbie étant à Vancouver, il le passa avec lui étant donné que Cassandra était en Europe pour son travail. Il était heureux d'apprendre que son cousin et Italia étaient heureux, d'ailleurs Robbie espérait bientôt lui demander de l'épouser.

\- Et toi cousin, quand demandes-tu Cass en mariage.

\- Après l'échec de mon premier mariage, je n'ai pas trop envie de me précipiter et puis la vie que je mène actuellement me convient parfaitement.

\- Qui sait, tu rencontreras peut-être l'amour dans peu et tu changeras d'avis !

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, j'aime Cassandra et je suis fidèle en amour comme en amitié.

Le week-end passa vite et lundi matin vers six heures AM, Stephen se leva afin de prendre sa douche et un petit-déjeuner à la canadienne avant d'entamer une nouvelle semaine de travail.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 1 qui j'espère vous aura plu.**

 **Comme indiqué plus haut, je pense que cette fic fera environ 10 chapitres, après tout dépend si des idées pour en faire plus.**

 **Le chapitre 02 arrive prochainement. Quand, je ne pourrais dire, car j'ai pas mal de taff en ce moment, mais je pense publié une fois par semaine. 6 Chapitres sont déjà bouclés, mais j'avoue que j'ai du mal avec Arrow en ce moment, je suis à fond dans un anime Japonais basé sur le Foot, donc faut que je reprenne mon plan. Mission Difficile, idem, elle sera postée en parallèle.**

 **See you Again,**

 **Haruka**

 **XoXoXo**


	2. La nouvelle réalisatrice

**Coucou tout le mode,**

 **Voilà donc le chapitre 02 de cette fic Stemily qui j'espère vous plaira autant que le premier chapitre.**

 **Merci aux Guest pour leur Reviews et désolé de ne pas y répondre.**

 **Une bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 02 — La nouvelle réalisatrice**

Comme à son habitude, Stephen gara sa voiture à l'espace qui lui était réservé depuis qu'il avait commencé à tourner dans cette série. Il avait passé un bon week-end avec son cousin, mais été un peu triste de savoir que Cassandra rentrait plus tard que prévue. Il était perdu dans ses pensées en réfléchissant à ce que Robbie lui avait dit ce week-end concernant une rencontre qui pourrait changer sa vie.

C'est perdu dans ses réflexions qu'il percuta quelqu'un et d'instinct, il passa sa main autour de sa taille afin que cette personne ne tombe pas.

\- Pardon, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

\- Vous… Tu…

Mais Stephen ne put faire une phrase complète, son regard fut capturé par celui bleu gris d'une jolie jeune femme, si bien qu'il avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté autour de lui, il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait attirer par ce regard. Ce fut le cri de la jeune femme qui le ramener à la réalité.

\- Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolé, j'ai renversé mon café sur votre pantalon. Vous n'aurez qu'à m'envoyer la facture et…

Stephen éclata d'un rire franc qui ne vexa pas la jeune femme pour le moins du monde, vu qu'elle le rejoignit dans son rire.

\- Vous savez un peu de lessive, de l'eau et de l'électricité pour faire marcher la machine, c'est tout ce qu'il faut, donc il n'est nullement nécessaire de vouloir payer quoi que ce soit ! Et puis, j'étais dans mes pensées.

\- Alors dans ce cas-là nous sommes tout les deux fautifs !

\- Je le crains en effet !

Tous deux éclataient de rire

\- Au faîte, je m'appelle Stephen !

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer Stephen, je suis Emily.

Lorsque Emily saisit la main que Stephen lui tendit, elle ressentit une décharge qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps. Stephen de son côté ressentit la même chose, même lorsqu'il avait rencontré Cassandra pour la première fois, il n'avait pas ressenti cela.

Une fois encore le silence s'imposa entre eux deux, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix les sortît de leur bulle.

\- Stephen, magne-toi, on nous attend !

\- J'arrive John.

\- Vous êtes attendu je crois.

\- Oui en effet. Au plaisir Emily.

\- Au plaisir Stephen.

Stephen lui fit un sourire charmeur suivit d'un clin d'œil et rejoignit John.

\- Ton pantalon à une jolie tache couleur café !

\- C'est un léger incident. J'ai percuté Emily et son café à fini sur mon pantalon.

\- Waouh, nouvelle technique de drague si je comprends bien, en plus tu connais déjà le prénom de cette jolie demoiselle.

\- John, j'ten prie !

\- Non, mais je t'assure, j'adore ta technique, j'aurais dû essayer ce type de technique lorsque j'ai dragué Scott !

Tous deux éclataient de rire, se dirigeait vers la salle de briefing comme chaque lundi. Une fois dans cette dernière, ils attendaient l'arrivée de Marc qui arriva peu après.

\- Bonjour tout le monde, avant de commencer et de terminer le tournage de l'épisode en cours, j'aimerais vous présenter la personne qui va remplacer Glen pour les épisodes qu'il devait réalisé. Tu peux enter !

Lorsque la personne entra, Stephen surprit se leva de sa chaise.

\- Emily !?

Cette dernière lui sourit et le fait de voir que Stephen la connaissait surprit tout le monde, Marc en premier.

\- Vous vous connaissez ?

Avant que Stephen n'ait pu dire quoi que se soit, Emily prit la parole.

\- On s'est rencontré sur le parking et…

\- Et Stephen a testé sa nouvelle technique de drague !

Aux dires de John, Emily rougit légèrement et Stephen fut mal à l'aise. Katie de son côté était à deux doigts d'exploser.

\- C'est ma faute en fait, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées et j'ai percuté Emily.

\- Et mon café à fini sur son pantalon.

\- Super comme technique Steve, franchement, je kiffe !

\- Colton, met là en veilleuse tu veux !

\- Bien, puis-je continuer ! _Tous acquiesçaient_ Je disais donc, je vous présente Emily Bett Rickards qui a gentiment accepté de remplacer Glen pour le tournage des cinq épisodes qu'il devait réalisé, donc je vous demanderai d'être respectueux avec elle, car malgré son jeune âge, c'est une professionnelle.

\- Bonjour à tous.

\- Emily, je te présente Stephen Amell, l'interprète d'Oliver Queen et Arrow.

\- C'est un plaisir Stephen.

\- De même Emily, mes amis m'appellent Steve _Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil_

\- À côté de lui c'est Willa Hollande, l'interprète de la petite sœur d'Oliver, Thea Queen.

\- Enchanté Willa,.

\- De même Emily, ton père va bien ?

 _Surprise_ \- Oui il va bien, je ne savais pas que tu connaissais mon père ?

 _Souriant_ \- J'ai tourné une fois avec lui, mon beau-père est Brian De Palma.

\- Ah, d'accord, je vois.

Marc continua les présentations des acteurs principaux et récurrents dans la série, à savoir David, John, Paul, Colton avant d'arriver à Katie.

\- Et pour finir, voici Katie Cassidy qui interprète Laurel Lance.

\- Ainsi que l'adjointe au procureur et petite amie d'Oliver Queen _Rajouta Katie froidement_

Emily la salua poliment, mais se douter déjà que le courant entre elles n'allait pas passer. Les autres ne répondirent rien, sachant que depuis quelque temps, Katie était arrogante. Le reste du Briefing, se passa comme tous les lundis, sauf que cette fois-ci, Emily y assistait afin de voir les différents points concernant l'épisode qu'elle allait devoir prendre en charge.

\- Bien, si tout le monde n'a pas de question, ceux qui doivent terminer les scènes de l'épisode en cours, peuvent aller se préparer. Les autres, vous pouvez dès à présent travailler vos scènes pour l'épisode qui devait être tourné la semaine dernière.

Tous sortirent de la pièce afin d'aller soit au maquillage, soit dans leur caravane pour apprendre leur texte. Marc resta dans la salle de Briefing avec Emily afin de parler de la réalisation de l'épisode puis sortit et fut surpris de voir Stephen.

\- Stephen, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Non, j'attendais Emily !

Sortant à son tour, fut surprise des dires de Stephen.

\- Tu m'attendais !? Pourquoi ?

\- Et bien, comme je ne tourne pas pour le moment j'ai pensé que… Enfin je me demandais si tu accepterais que je te serve de guide pour visiter le plateau ?

Bien que d'abord surprise, Emily sourit à Stephen avait de lui répondre le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Avec plaisir !

Marc décidait de les laisser seul et d'aller superviser le tournage de Willa, Paul et John qui tournaient ce matin. Stephen prit la main d'Emily dans la sienne, geste anodin qui fit pourtant rougir la jeune femme et l'invita à le suivre.

Pendant presque une heure, Stephen fit visiter le plateau à Emily et se sentait serein comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis longtemps, il avait l'impression de connaître Emily depuis des années. Tout était si simple avec elle, il lui suffisait de sortir une blague pour la faire rire et cela rendait le jeune Canadien heureux. John qui avait fini de tourner vit Stephen servir de guide à Emily et ressembler plus à un couple qu'autre chose. Il avait l'impression de découvrir un nouveau Stephen.

\- Stephen, si tu continues à draguer ainsi une gamine plus jeune que toi, je doute que Cassandra apprécie.

N'étant pas très éloigné, John, vit Stephen se tendre à la pique que venait de lancer Katie. Celle-là, décidément, faisant tout pour mettre la terre entière mal à l'aise !

Stephen de son côté en avait marre qu'elle se mêle toujours de ses affaires alors se montra froid presque virulent avec elle.

\- Katie, tu n'as rien de mieux à faire, où alors tu es jalouse que j'accorde mon temps à Emily et que je repousse sans cesse tes avances ! En quoi cela te regarde ce que je fais avec Emily ? Et Cassandra est en Europe donc je la vois mal me faire une crise pour si peu ! Maintenant, si tu veux bien NOUS excuser !

Stephen avait insisté sur le nous et avait posé sa main dans le dos d'Emily afin de l'inviter à avancer. Emily avait senti une nouvelle décharge électrique lorsque Stephen avait posé sa main dans son dos et l'avait suivie en lui souriant. Katie de son côté voyait rouge, ne supportant pas que cette gamine accapare son Stephen comme elle l'appelait et aller le lui faire payer.

Voulant lui faire oublier l'incident avec Katie, Stephen l'invita à boire quelque chose et ils se retrouvaient dans sa caravane.

\- Fait comme chez toi, je t'en prie. Que puis-je t'offrir de bon ? Un café, un chocolat, un thé, un soda où…

Stephen se tourna vers Emily et vit qu'elle n'avait pas bougé et qu'elle était toujours debout devant la porte. Inquiet de la voir ainsi, Stephen s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule la faisant sursauter.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. _Lui souriant_ Assied toi

\- Merci Stephen.

\- Steve.

 _Surprise_ \- Pardon !?

\- Mes amis m'appellent Steve.

\- Dois-je me sentir flattée de faire partie de tes amis ?

\- Tu peux l'être et je serais ravie que l'on devienne ami Emily.

 _Rougissant_ \- J'en serais ravie également Stephen.

Voyant qu'elle l'avait appelé par son vrai prénom, Stephen l'interrogea du regard et s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'elle pouvait l'appeler Steve, mais cette dernière le devançait.

\- Ne le prends pas mal, mais je trouve que Stephen te va mieux que Steve.

Il vit qu'elle rougissait légèrement et il trouvait cela adorable. Posant sa main sur la sienne, il lui fit un sourire charmeur avant de lui répondre sincèrement.

\- Je suis ravie de savoir que mon prénom te plaît et sache que le tien te va merveilleusement bien.

Aux dires de Stephen, Emily rougit et baissa les yeux. Stephen ne voulant pas la mettre mal à l'aise changea de sujet.

\- À ce propos, que puis-je t'offrir ?

\- Tu as du Thé Sakura ?

Un peu prit au dépourvu, Stephen la regarda ne sachant pas de quoi elle parlait.

\- Pardon, tu n'en as peut-être pas.

\- J'ai bien du thé, mais pas celui que tu viens d'évoquer.

\- Du thé Sakura, appelé aussi du Thé aux fleurs de Sakura, est un thé vert aux fleurs de cerisier. Mais il peut être blanc également.

\- Tu viens de m'apprendre un truc, pour moi, tous les thés étaient pareils ! _Lui rendant son sourire_ Un thé vert simple t'ira quand même ?

\- Bien sûr.

Stephen et Emily passèrent encore un long moment ensemble, jusqu'à ce que Stephen doive tourner ses scènes. Il invita Emily à participer au tournage de ses scènes, afin qu'elle ne soit pas trop prise au dépourvu.

La première journée d'Emily se passa plutôt bien, même si Katie était celle qui n'appréciait pas sa présence. C'est le lendemain que les choses commençaient. Emily se trouvait derrière la caméra, filmant les premières scènes qui se déroulaient au Bunker avec Stephen et David. Elle leur demanda de faire deux prises avant d'être pleinement satisfaite. Celle avec Katie fut assez compliquée étant donné que non seulement elle ne savait pas son texte, mais en plus, elle ne cessait de critiquer la façon dont travailler la réalisatrice remplaçante. Heureusement, Marc avait calmé le jeu en disant à Katie que si ça ne lui plaisait pas, elle savait où se trouver la grande porte. À la pause du midi, Emily rejoignit Stephen, Willa et John, discutant avec eux de tout et de rien. Le tournage des scènes de l'après-midi se passa sans encombre et les autres jours également.

Le dernier jour de tournage arriva, là pire pour Stephen étant donné que son personnage Oliver Queen avait une scène de sexe avec le personnage que Katie interprétait, à savoir le grand amour de sa vie, Laurel Lance. La scène se dérouler dans le loft qu'Oliver partageait avec sa sœur Thea, loft qu'ils avaient acheté avec l'argent sur leur compte, après la chute de l'empire Queen. Pas très enthousiaste de tourner cette scène, Stephen arriva en retard et vit que Katie l'attendait, déjà pensa-t-il.

\- Tu es en retard Steve !

\- Oui et alors, je révisais mon texte pour en finir au plus vite.

\- Dis-le si ça te dérange de tourner ce type de scène avec moi. À moins que ce soit parce que c'est ta petite chérie qui va tourner la scène.

\- EMILY N'EST PAS MA PETITE CHÉRIE, ALORS ARRÊTE AVEC CA KATIE !

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Emily fit son entrée suivit de Marc. Ce dernier vit qu'il y avait de la tension dans l'air, quand a Stephen il chercha le regard d'Emily, mais, cette dernière fit style de rien. Il n'était pas idiot et se douter qu'elle avait dû entendre ce qu'il avait dit et ne voulait surtout pas la mettre mal à l'aise, d'autant plus que…

\- Bien, Stephen, Katie vous être paré ?

Stephen poussa un profond soupir et fit un signe de tête pour dire qu'il était paré, Katie fit de même et il commençait à tourner la scène. Le début se passa bien pour le plus grand soulagement de Stephen, qui habituellement ce type de scène ne le déranger pas, mais là, cela l'ennuyait et cela pour deux raisons qui portaient le prénom de Katie et d'Emily.

Au moment d'entamer la seconde partie de la scène, celle où Oliver torse nu embrassait Laurel dans le cou, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il se retrouva allongé sur le dos avec Katie assise sur ses cuisses à califourchon.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Avec un sourire qui ne lui disait rien de bon, Katie dégrafa son soutien-gorge dévoilant sa poitrine nue, sans le moindre cache et commença à se déhancher sur sa virilité et caressant son torse sensuellement.

\- Katie, mais qu'est-ce que…

\- Aller détends-toi _Minauda-t-elle dans un murmure_

\- Que… Quoi ?

Katia commencée à se déhancher plus vite, quand une voix féminine se fit entendre.

\- Coupé !

Emily s'approchait du couple qui était allongé sur le lit et fronça les sourcils.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

\- À ton avis ? C'est toi la réalisatrice non !

\- Oui je suis la réalisatrice et cette scène que tu transformes en hard n'est pas dans le script Mademoiselle Cassidy !

\- Oui et alors, tu ne sais donc pas que Stephen et moi rajoutons des scènes ?

\- Si, je le sais, mais il me semble qu'il n'a jamais été question de transformer cette scène de sexe en quelque chose de hard !

\- Tu dis cela parce que tu es jalouse et que tu voudrais être à ma place !

Emily bien que vexée ne rentra pas dans son jeu, bien au contraire, elle répliqua presque froidement le regard sombre.

\- Contrairement à toi, je ne cherche pas à sauter sur un collègue en lui faisant une multitude d'avance, en allant même jusqu'à le forcer à me prendre lors du tournage d'une série qui est une série TV et non pas une série d'ordres pornographique ! Pour ta gouverne, je suis heureuse dans ma vie amoureuse, ce n'est pas comme toi qui pauvre petite chose à besoin de sexe pour vivre !

Devant les dires d'Emily, Stephen sentit son cœur raté un battement et ressentit une profonde tristesse l'envahir.

 _À lui-même_ \- Ainsi elle a déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie…

Ne voulant pas chercher de nouveau un réalisateur pour tourner les derniers épisodes de la saison, Marc, se décida à intervenir.

\- Katie, ça suffit comme cela. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu te montres odieuse avec Emily qui a eu l'immense gentillesse de venir nous dépanner étant donné que son père et Andrew se connaissent. De même que le fait que Laurel domine Oliver n'est pas dans le script et le fait que te retire ta lingerie non plus. Alors si tu ne veux pas que l'on trouve une autre personne pour incarner le personnage de Laurel Lance, je te priais d'interpréter ton personnage tel qu'il est écrit dans le script.

Après ce rappel à l'ordre, le tournage de cet épisode se termina sans le moindre problème et sans aucunes scènes rajoutées. Stephen, bien que s'étant donné à fond comme d'habitude était toujours sous le choc de ce qu'il avait appris concernant Emily.

POV Stephen

Depuis cette annonce, je suis sous le choc. En même temps à quoi je m'attendais, une fille comme Emily ne peut pas être célibataire. Ah, tu rêves trop mon pauvre Stephen. Dire que la voir rougir et quand elle m'a dit qu'elle préférait Stephen à Steve, je m'imaginais déjà tout un tas de truc. J'ai même rêvé qu'elle et moi nous avons une partie de plaisir torride et c'est avec elle que j'aurais voulu tourner cette maudite scène.

Je suis là dans ma caravane une bière à la main et train de zappé à la TV, espérant que cette saison se termine vite. Je décide d'aller me coucher, quand des coups sont portés à la porte de ma caravane, je soupire mais décide d'aller ouvrir à mon visiteur imaginant trouver John ou David, mais ma surprise est de taille.

\- Emily !?

\- Bonsoir Stephen, je… Je ne te dérange pas au moins ?

\- Non… Non bien sûr, tu veux entrer ?

\- En fait je…

Stephen vit que la jeune femme se tortillait les doigts comme si elle était ennuyée.

\- Ne sois pas gêné, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Eh bien je… J'ai besoin de ton aide !

\- Bien sûr, en quoi puis-je t'aider ?

\- Et bien… Tu veux bien venir dans ma caravane, ça serait plus simple à t'expliquer.

D'abord surpris par une telle demande, Stephen vit qu'elle avait l'air ennuyer et acquiesça.

\- Bien sûr.

Le chemin jusqu'à la caravane d'Emily, qui se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres de celle de Stephen se fit en silence et vit Emily lui faire face une fois devant la porte.

\- Un problème ?

\- Je suppose que les caravanes sont toutes pareille ?

\- Tu supposes bien pourquoi.

\- Donc tu sais où se trouve la douche.

Stephen rougit instantanément et se sentit mal à l'aise.

\- Euh oui, mais…

\- Alors tu peux tuer ce spectateur indésirable !

Alors que Stephen s'imaginait des choses, il fut surpris par la dernière phrase de la jeune femme.

\- Quoi !? Mais de qui parles-tu ?

\- De cette bête répugnante à plusieurs pattes, donc le nom commence par un A !

Stephen comprit alors de qui ou plutôt de quoi elle parlait

\- Attends, tu as peur des araignées.

Elle fit oui de la tête et le supplia presque.

\- S'il te plaît Stephen, je ne pourrai jamais prendre ma douche et encore moins dormir avec cette bestiole dans ma caravane.

\- OK. Dans ce cas, le preux chevalier va sauver la demoiselle en détresse.

Il lui fit un tendre sourire et entra dans la caravane afin d'aller affronter le monstre en question. Il ressortit dix minutes plus tard avec une sorte de bocal et s'éloigna d'Emily avant de s'accroupir puis se redressait quelques instants plus tard.

\- Qu'as-tu fait ?

\- J'ai remis le monstre dans la nature.

\- Quoi !? Mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas tué cette maudite araignée ?

\- Parce que malgré leur aspect, elles sont utiles pour l'écosystème et ce n'était pas une araignée !

 _Pencha sa tête sur le côté_ \- C'était quoi alors ?

\- Une faucheuse, qui fait partit des Arachnides, souvent confondues avec des araignées, qui n'en est pas vraiment une, même si elles se ressemblent beaucoup !

\- Et pourquoi avoir utilisé un bocal dans ce cas ? Vu que tu l'as remis dans la nature, tu auras pu l'attraper par les pattes !

\- Non, parce qu'elle serait morte. Comme lorsque tu attrapes un papillon par les ailes, il mourra, car nos doigts dégagent comme une sorte de poison pour eux.

\- OK, merci en tout cas Stephen.

 _Souriant_ \- Je t'en prie et à ce propos, désolé pour la crise de Katie aujourd'hui.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Stephen, et si elle est jalouse, ce n'est pas mon problème.

\- Dis-moi, sans vouloir être indiscret, ton petit ami va te rejoindre ici ?

Il avait besoin d'avoir la confirmation de ces dires, ayant bien remarqué qu'elle était discrète à ce sujet et lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, jamais elle ne s'était excusée pour prendre un appel, les seuls appels qu'elle avait eu au début, étaient celui de ses parents et de sa meilleure amie. Il savait que si ce type venait la rejoindre, il allait devoir faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas entrer sa jalousie.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de cela Stephen.

Sa réponse surprit Stephen qui s'attendait à tout, sauf à cela.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas être indiscret !

\- Et moi, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Merci pour ton aide Stephen et passe une bonne nuit.

Sans qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, elle entra dans sa caravane et referma la porte derrière elle, laissant un Stephen surprit et complètement perdu. Il resta là immobile comme un idiot avant de rejoindre sa caravane. Surpris par le comportement d'Emily lorsqu'il avait évoqué son petit ami, il prit son MacBook et fit une recherche sur la jeune femme, mais à part les films qu'elle avait réalisés, il ne trouva absolument rien sur sa vie privée, sauf qu'elle était la fille unique de Mark et Diane Rickards. Il finit par refermer son MacBook et rejoignit son lit.

Le tournage des derniers épisodes de la saison trois, se passa tranquillement, néanmoins, depuis cette fameuse nuit où Stephen s'était montré trop curieux, Emily était distante. Il avait bien essayé de lui parler, mais à chaque fois elle esquivait et faisait tout pour ne pas rester seule avec lui.

Quand Stephen avait reçu le script du dernier épisode, il fut surpris de voir que la personne qui le réalisé, n'était pas Emily. En arrivant le lundi matin, il alla la voir dans sa caravane, mais vit que celle-ci était entièrement vide et alla voir Marc.

\- Bonjour Stephen, tu as passé un bon week-end ?

 _Ignorant la question_ \- Bonjour Marc, Emily n'est pas là ?

\- Elle est partie Stephen.

\- Que… Quoi ? Mais enfin pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'elle avait fini son travail ici.

\- Elle est partie quand ?

\- Elle a vidé sa caravane ce week-end.

\- Sans même dire au revoir à personne. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a agi ainsi ?

\- Je ne saurais te dire Stephen. Elle a d'ailleurs refusé de participer à la soirée de fin de saison.

Stephen ne put questionner Marc plus longtemps étant donné que les autres firent leur entrée. Cette dernière semaine de tournage fut un calvaire pour Stephen qui avait un mal fou à se concentrer, n'ayant qu'en tête une jolie blonde qu'il l'avait percuté en lui renversant son café sur son pantalon.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 2 qui j'espère vous aura plu.**

 **Pourquoi Emily a-t-elle agi de la sorte ? C'est dans le prochain chapitre que vous allez le savoir ^_^ et qui va vous surprendre d'ailleurs. Ce dernier sera en ligne dimanche prochain où avant.**

 **Une petite Review please, c'est gratuit et ça motive en plus ^^**

 **Pour ceux et celles qui suivent ma fic de Saint Seiya, le chapitre 04 arrive cette semaine. Désolé de poster avec une semaine de retard. Un OS de Saint Seiya devrait être posté la semaine prochaine également.**

 **Quand à « Mission Difficile » la suite arrive également.**

 **See you Again,**

 **Haruka**

 **XoXoXo**


	3. Retrouvaille et conséquences

**Coucou tout le mode,**

 **Voilà donc le chapitre 03 de cette fic Stemily avec un peu d'avance état donné que ce Week-end, je n'aurais pas le temps de le publier.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les deux premiers.**

 **Je remercie l'ensemble des Guest pour leur Reviews et je m'excuse de ne pas y répondre, mais sachez qu'elles me font plaisir.**

 **Merci aussi aux inscrits pour leur Reviews et désolé de ne pas vous répondre.**

 **Une bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 03 — Retrouvaille et conséquences**

POV Emily

Déjà trois semaines que j'ai quitté Vancouver après avoir réalisé l'épisode vingt-deux de la série Arrow et dernier pour moi. Trois semaines que je suis rentrée à New York et trois semaines que je culpabilise d'être partit ainsi sans dire au revoir à Stephen et aux autres. Stephen, rien que de penser à lui, mon cœur se serre, je m'en veux tellement d'avoir été distante après qu'il m'est aidé ce fameux soir à chasser l'araignée de ma caravane, en même temps, cela est encore tellement douloureux pour moi, que je ne voulais pas paraître pour une gamine qui pleure pour un oui et pour un non. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe amoureuse de lui, alors que si j'ai bien compris il a déjà une copine ! Je chasse pensée de mon esprit et décide de prendre une douche avant d'aller me promener dans les rues de New York. On est en Juin et pourtant, il fait déjà chaud. Une fois douchée, je me décide à porter une robe légère bleu ciel et chausse mes sandales avant de prendre mon sac et de sortir. Je passe la mâtinée à faire du lèche-vitrines, même si à part un bracelet qui me faisait de l'œil depuis quelque temps je n'achète pas grand-chose. Vers une heure PM, je décide d'aller manger un morceau dans cette brasserie dans laquelle j'ai l'habitude d'aller. J'ai à peine le temps de m'approcher du bar, que déjà le patron m'accoste.

\- Em, salue ma toute belle, comment vas-tu ?

 _Souriant_ \- Salut Jason, ça va et toi ?

\- Bah, à part le peu de client en cette période, ça roule. Mais tu n'as pas l'air en forme toi, tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Fatiguée, après avoir enchaîné les tournages !

\- Bah, tu devrais prendre soin de toi, chérie. Aller commande ce que tu veux, c'est cadeau de la maison. Eh, Adolfo, prépare tes marmites, notre Emily a besoin de manger.

\- OK Boss.

\- Aller installe, toi, ma belle et commande ce qui te plaît.

Emily s'installe alors à sa place habituelle et regarde le menu du jour quand une voix masculine se matérialise.

\- Je te conseille le philly cheese steak avec des frites maisons, c'est un régal !

Surprise, Emily se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec cette personne dont elle avait reconnu la voix.

\- Ste… Stephen !?

 _Souriant_ \- Salut ma belle, tu vas bien ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

\- Je suis en vacances !

\- À New York, justement où j'habite.

\- Emily, je…

Stephen n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'il sentit une poigne de fer sur son épaule.

\- Dis dont belle gueule, si tu ennuies la petite Em, tu vas avoir affaire à moi.

\- Jason, c'est bon.

\- OK, chérie, c'est parce que je ne peux rien te refuser, mais toi je t'ai à l'œil mon gaillard !

\- Et bien, c'est un sacré garde du corps que tu as là !

\- Jason est un peu trop surproducteur parfois, mais il n'est pas méchant.

\- Hum, OK. Je peux m'asseoir ?

\- Les places sont à tout le monde !

\- Oui, mais je ne voudrais pas t'ennuyer.

\- Tu ne m'ennuies pas Stephen !

\- Cela me rassure. Et pour répondre à ta question, je ne savais pas que tu habitais New York, Marc avait parlé d'Hollywood !

\- Hollywood…

Stephen vit un voile de tristesse passer sur le visage d'Emily il crut même voir une larme perler ses yeux. Il allait lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas, mais elle termina sa réponse.

\- Je suis en réalité originaire de New York, on a déménagé à Hollywood quand j'avais cinq ans, c'était plus facile pour mon père en tant que réalisateur.

\- Pourtant un réalisateur voyage un peu partout dans le monde ?

\- Oui, mais il avait signé un gros contrat avec la Warner.

\- Ah OK je vois. Et donc, tu vis ici maintenant ?

\- Oui, dans le quartier de Manhattan !

\- OK, et sinon, tu as des projets pour l'année prochaine ? Parce que tu pourrais devenir notre réalisatrice.

\- Stephen, je… C'est gentil, mais je ne sais pas.

\- OK, mais promets-moi d'y réfléchir, d'accord ?

\- OK. Sinon, tu as décidé de passer tes vacances à New York ?

\- Bah oui, j'avais envie de rester au Canada, puis j'ai en envie de faire un saut à New York et me voilà ! _Dit-il en souriant_

\- Tu es là depuis quand ?

\- Depuis deux jours !

 _Septique_ \- Et tu me conseilles déjà le philly cheese steak alors que tu es à New York depuis deux jours ?

\- Bah oui, en me promenant un soir, je suis tombé sur cette brasserie et j'y ai goûté et voilà.

\- Je vois. Je vais donc suivre ton conseil. Jason, tu peux me préparer un philly cheese steak.

\- OK chérie, on te fait ça !

 _Surprit_ \- Chérie ?

\- Ne fais pas attention, on se connaît depuis des années, lui et moi !

\- Ah, OK.

\- Au faîte, tu as déjà déjeuné ?

\- Non, pas encore, j'allais commander et…

\- Jason, met en deux !

\- Toi alors !

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance bon enfant et au moment de payer sa part, Jason lui fit savoir que c'était cadeau maison pour avoir fait rire sa p'tite Emily comme il l'appelait parfois. Une fois dans la rue, Stephen fut surpris et enchanté par la proposition d'Emily.

\- Dis-moi, que dirais-tu que je te sers de guide ? Comme tu viens d'arriver, je suppose que tu ne connais pas trop la ville !

\- J'en serais très honoré !

C'est ainsi que Stephen passa l'après-midi avec Emily comme guide. Elle l'emmena d'abord à Central Park, puis elle l'emmena au Muséum d'art moderne, car elle savait que Stephen appréciait l'art, puis l'Empire State Building, avant de prendre un bateau pour admirer la Statue de la Liberté, puis elle l'emmena à Brooklyn. Pour la remercier, Stephen l'invita dans un petit restaurant, « The River Café » où ils partageaient un excellent moment. Puis ils décidèrent de rejoindre la folie de New York en empruntant le Pont de Brooklyn, tout en marchant tranquillement. Stephen qui vit un couple d'amoureux venir dans leur direction avait bien envie de faire comme eux et de prendre la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne, mais comme un adolescent timide, il n'osa pas, ne voulant pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Arrivé à l'extrémité du pont, le temps changea et il se mit à pleuvoir, si bien qu'ils durent courir afin de s'abriter. C'est sous un porche à l'abri, qu'ils éclataient de rire comme des gamins en voyant que l'un comme l'autre était complètement trempé. À cet instant précis, Stephen la trouvait plus belle que jamais, et décida d'écouter son cœur. Remettant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille, il laissa sa main s'attarder sur sa joue rendue fraîche à cause de la pluie.

\- Emily je… Merci pour cette journée.

\- Je t'en prie.

Appuya sa joue sur sa main pour la réchauffer, Stephen s'approcha d'elle, prenant cela comme le geste qu'il attendait.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué Emily.

Perdu dans le regard de l'autre, comme si plus rien n'exister autour d'eux, Stephen penchait son visage vers le sien, frôlant d'abord ces lèvres des siennes avant de s'en emparer doucement. Le baiser fut d'abord doux et timide et voyant qu'elle était réceptive, Stephen l'accentua en ouvrant les lèvres, laissant ainsi sa langue aller à la rencontre des lèvres de la jeune femme. Acceptant à sa demande, Emily entrouvrit les lèvres, se rapprochant de Stephen qui passa ses bras autour de sa taille, alors que ses mains trouvaient leur place autour du cou du jeune homme.

Le baiser prit alors une tout autre tournure et devint plus langoureux, si bien que lorsqu'il sentit sa langue chaude rencontrée sa jumelle, Stephen ne pût s'empêcher de pousser un grognement de plaisir, renforçant sa prise autour de la taille de la jeune femme. S'embrassant sous ce porche alors que la pluie continuait de tomber, Stephen envisageait déjà la suite de ses vacances en compagnie de la femme qu'il avait dans ses bras et ne s'imaginer ce qui allait se produire.

Avant même que le manque de souffle ne les sépare, Emily repoussa brusquement Stephen, cassant ainsi le baiser qu'ils échangeaient.

\- Non !

 _Surprit_ \- Emily !?

\- Je… Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas !

Avant même que Stephen puisse répondre, Emily lui tourna le dos et se mit à courir sous la pluie.

\- Emily… EMILYYYYYYYYYYYY

Stephen hurla le prénom de la jeune femme, et en voyant qu'elle ne se retournait pas, partit à sa suite. Alors qu'il était sur le point de la rattraper, Emily montra dans un Bus, laissant ainsi Stephen seul sous la pluie dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

Les jours suivants, Stephen parcourant le quartier de Manhattan en passant par Central Park dans l'espoir de la voir, mais rien, si bien qu'il commençait à croire qu'elle avait quitté New York. Pourtant, deux jours après, en se promenant dans l'un des quartiers de New York sans but, il la vit enfin, entrant dans une boutique de fleurs. Il attendit à proximité afin de l'accoster et de s'excuser, quand il la vit ressortit, voir son visage larmoyant, il n'en eut pas le courage. Néanmoins, il la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut disparue de son champ de vision et s'apprêter à repartir en sens inverse, quand il s'aperçut qu'une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années se trouver face à lui, le regard bienveillant. Avant qu'il n'eût le temps de parler, elle lui tendit une rose envelopper dans un papier transparent.

\- C'est sa fleur préférée, cela lui rendra probablement le sourire si vous le lui offriez !

 _Surprit_ \- L'offrir à qui ?

La fleuriste lui fit un sourire avant de lui répondre.

\- À la petite Emily, Monsieur Amell !

C'est un Stephen surprit qu'elle connaisse son nom qui lui demanda.

\- Vous… Vous connaissez Emily ?

\- Bien entendu Monsieur Amell, Emily est ma nièce, la fille de ma cadette !

\- Je vois mais… Comment me connaissez-vous ?

\- C'est très simple, Emily nous a longuement parlé de vous. Elle vous apprécie beaucoup vous savez et j'ai bien vu comment vous la regardiez.

\- Et comment je la regardais ?

\- Comme Steven là regarder, il y a de cela bien longtemps !

 _Surprit_ \- Steven !?

\- Son défunt Mari !

À ce moment-là Stephen se souvient d'une chose.

Flash-Back

Stephen se tourna vers Emily et vit qu'elle n'avait pas bougé et qu'elle était toujours debout devant la porte. Inquiet de la voir ainsi, Stephen s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule la faisant sursauter.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. _Lui souriant_ Assied toi

\- Merci Stephen.

\- Steve.

 _Surprise_ \- Pardon !?

\- Mes amis m'appellent Steve.

\- Dois-je me sentir flattée de faire partie de tes amis ?

\- Tu peux l'être et je serais ravie que l'on devienne ami Emily.

 _Rougissant_ \- J'en serais ravie également Stephen.

Voyant qu'elle l'avait appelé par son vrai prénom, Stephen l'interrogea du regard et s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'elle pouvait l'appeler Steve, mais cette dernière le devançait.

\- Ne le prends pas mal, mais je trouve que Stephen te va mieux que Steve.

Flash-Back

 _À lui-même_ \- Mais quel idiot je suis parfois !

Il sortit de ses pensées à la voix de la Tante d'Emily

\- Vous savez, depuis le mort de Steven, je n'avais plus revu Emily avec une telle étincelle dans les yeux lorsqu'elle parlait d'un homme. Je crois qu'elle vous apprécie plus qu'il ne le faut, mais elle a peur de souffrir.

\- Je l'apprécie énormément, et je ne veux que son bonheur.

\- Pourtant, elle m'a dit que vous avez quelqu'un dans votre vie ?

\- Plus maintenant, Cassandra a été là pour moi après mon divorce, mais elle reste ma meilleure amie.

En effet, après avoir embrassé Emily, Stephen avait compris une chose importante, il n'était plus amoureux de Cassandra et avait décidé de l'appeler en Face Time.

Flash-Back

Une fois rentré à l'hôtel, Stephen avait pris son iPhone et avait envoyé un message à Cassandra, en lui disant qu'il aurait besoin de lui parler quand elle rentrerait. Peu après, il reçut un appel en FaceTime.

\- Cass, tu n'étais pas obligé de m'appeler !

\- Je sais oui, mais j'ai compris que dans ton message, tu avais besoin de parler.

\- C'est vrai, oui ! Mais ça peut attendre ton retour et…

\- Stephen, mon contrat va être prolongé et une relation à distance est difficile, tu le sais aussi bien que moi !

\- Tu veux rompre c'est ça ?

\- Stephen, tu sais très bien que c'est par facilité que toi et moi nous nous sommes mis ensemble. Après ton divorce avec Carolyn, tu allais mal et…

\- Je sais oui.

\- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?

Stephen poussa un profond soupire avant de se lancer.

\- Je t'ai déjà parlé d'Emily ?

\- Oui bien sûr, cette jeune femme qui est venue vous dépanner pour la réalisation des épisodes de « Arrow » après la démission de Glen !

\- Oui, et je t'ai dit qu'elle était partie sans dire au revoir ?

\- Oui, d'ailleurs, cela t'avait profondément attristé, car tu l'appréciais beaucoup.

\- Je l'ai revue !

\- À New York ?

\- Oui elle vit ici et… On a passé un super après-midi elle et moi mais…

\- Que c'est-il passé Steve ?

\- Arrivé à l'autre extrémité du pont de Brooklyn, il s'est mis à pleuvoir. Alors on s'est mis à courir afin de s'abriter et une fois sous un porche, on a été pris d'un fou rire, étant complètement trempé.

En repensant à cet instant, Stephen sourit et Cassandra remarqua que son ami avait l'air vraiment heureux.

\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

\- J'ai remis une mèche rebelle derrière en laissant ma main s'attarder sur sa joue et je l'ai remercié. Elle a appuyé sa joue contre ma main et j'ai laissé parler mon cœur en lui disant qu'elle m'avait manqué, puis j'ai approché mon visage du sien et je l'ai embrassé.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Elle a répondu à mon baiser en se rapprochant de moi. Je l'ai alors serré dans mes bras pour mieux l'embrasser et ces mains on trouvait leur place dans mon cou, si bien que le baiser est devenu plus intense. Mais…

Cassandra vit le visage de Stephen et comprit que quelque chose s'était produit, elle n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé, qu'il poursuivit.

\- Sans que je comprenne pourquoi, elle a mis fin au baiser en s'excusant qu'elle ne pouvait pas et s'est enfuie en courant. Il m'a fallu alors quelques secondes pour réagir et me lancer à sa suite, mais elle est montée dans un bus sans que je puisse la rattraper.

\- Tu as dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

\- Non, rien je t'assure, tu me connais, je ne suis peut-être maladroit parfois, mais c'est tout.

\- Écoute Steve, il est clair que tu es amoureux d'Emily, alors essaye de la revoir et parle-lui.

\- Oui, mais si elle refuse ?

\- Stephen, tel que je te connais, tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire si facilement, mais ne sois pas trop entreprenant où trop collant, laisse-lui le temps.

\- Merci Cass, tu es une véritable amie.

\- Je sais Steve. Surtout ne te décourage pas et tiens-moi au courant d'accord ?

\- Bien sûr.

Flash-Back

Stephen fixait toujours l'horizon en repensant à sa discussion avec Cassandra, quand la voix de la Tante d'Emily, le sortait à nouveau de ses pensées.

\- Dans ce cas, elle a besoin de savoir que vous n'êtes plus avec cette personne.

\- Cassandra m'a dit de ne pas la forcer si elle ne voulait pas parler.

\- Vous savez Monsieur Amell, cela fait aujourd'hui deux ans que Steven est mort et je pense que le soutien d'un ami lui fera du bien, alors allez la rejoindre !

\- Je ne sais pas si… Si c'est une bonne chose. Elle veut probablement être seule !

\- Je connais Emily et même si elle se montre parfois distante, c'est une manière à elle de se protéger. Vous êtes encore jeune tous les deux, alors ne passaient pas à côté de ce qui pourrait être le bonheur !

\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi est enterré son défunt époux ?

\- Au Cimetière de Green-Wood qui se trouve à Brooklyn

\- OK, et c'est loin d'ici ?

\- Entre trente-quatre et cinquante minutes en voiture et environ une heure en tram.

\- OK, je vais prendre une voiture, ça ira plus vite. Merci pour tout.

Stephen prit la rose et se mit à chercher via son iPhone une location de voiture qu'il trouva sans difficulté à six minutes d'ici. Louant une Aston Martin décapotable noir mate, une fois la location payée, il prit la direction du Cimetière de Green-Wood. Malgré que la circulation étant fluide, il mît quarante minutes avant d'arriver et espérait qu'Emily ne soit pas partie.

Sortant de la voiture, il s'appuya sur le devant du véhicule et attendit patiemment qu'Emily arrive si la chance était de son côté.

Emily de son côté, ignorait que Stephen était là, vu qu'en effet, elle était toujours devant la tombe de son défunt époux, Steven Stark.

POV Emily

Deux ans, deux longues années s'étaient écoulés depuis que Steven était décédé et je n'arrivais toujours pas à avancer, c'est pour cela que j'ai repoussé Stephen il y a deux jours. Stephen, rien que d'y penser, je sens mon cœur se comprimer dans ma poitrine. Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas vivre quelque chose avec lui pour souffrir plus tard et puis il a déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie, donc à quoi bon me faire du mal.

\- Je sais que tu aurais souhaité que je refasse ma vie Steven, mais c'est tellement difficile !

Oui, j'ai tellement peur d'aimer à nouveau et d'être de nouveau malheureuse. J'ai tellement souffert à la mort de Steven, que je ne supporterais pas de vivre une rupture. Je préfère encore resté célibataire jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je caresse tendrement la tombe avant d'y déposer mes lèvres sur le marbre froid.

\- Je t'aimerais toujours Steven.

Je ferme les yeux en restant silencieuse quelques minutes et prends le chemin inverse afin de rejoindre l'entrée du cimetière. Je vois au loin une voiture et une silhouette mais je n'y prête pas attention, certainement quelqu'un qui vient se recueillir sur la tombe d'un proche mais au fur et à mesure que je me rapproche, je vois de qui il s'agit et je sens la colère monter en moi. Arrivé proche de lui, je le vois sourire comme un idiot, si bien que j'ai envie de lui coller une bonne droite.

* * *

 **F** **in du chapitre 3 qui j'espère vous aura plu. Et oui je sais, vous allez me détester de couper à cet endroit, mais le chapitre risquait d'être trop long !**

 **J'imagine que vous avez compris le pourquoi de la réaction d'Emily. Va-t-elle le dire à Stephen ? Pour cela, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre. Ce dernier sera en ligne la semaine prochaine où avant.**

 **Merci à Google pour certains lieux.**

 **Une petite Review please, cela motive de savoir que cette histoire plaît ^^**

 **See you Again,**

 **Haruka**

 **XoXoXo**


	4. Vérité et au revoir !

**Coucou tout le mode,**

 **Désolé du retard de publication, mais j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes à régler et pas eu le temps ni l'envie d'écrire.**

 **Voilà donc le chapitre 04 de cette fic Stemily qui j'espère vous plaira autant que les précédents chapitres.**

 **Arrow reprend ce soir donc soyez au rendez-vous. D'ailleurs, je suppose que vous avez vu le Spoiler sur Twitter concernant nos tourtereaux ^^.**

 **Une bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 04 — Vérité et au revoir !**

Emily arriva à proximité de Stephen et le regarda en colère mais ne voulant pas déranger le repos éternel des gens, elle lui dit d'un ton froid et cassant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Stephen ? Ne me dis pas que tu as osé me suivre !

\- Emily, je suis peut-être un connard, mais jamais je ne ferais cela, je te respecte trop pour te suivre.

\- Alors je te le redemande, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

\- Ta tante m'a dit où tu étais !

Emily poussait un soupir d'exaspération.

\- Il faudrait que Tante Ashley apprenne à se taire !

 _Souriant_ \- Vu son âge, je pense que c'est un peu tard !

\- Comment as-tu su que j'étais dans sa boutique d'ailleurs ?

\- Par hasard…

 _L'interrompant_ \- C'est tellement simple le hasard n'est-ce pas !

\- Em, je te jure que je me trouvais là par hasard. Je… Après que tu sois partie ce soir-là, les deux jours suivant, j'ai cherché à te voir afin de m'excuser.

\- Et donc tu m'as suivie !

\- Oui, après que ta Tante m'est dit où tu étais je…

\- Et il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que je voulais être seule !

\- Emily, j'ai déjà perdu un être que j'aimais, même si ce fut différent pour toi et… Et ma mère à vaincu le cancer, mais j'ai bien cru que j'allais la perdre.

\- Nos parents meurent un jour !

\- Tu es bien cruelle, c'est la colère qui te fait dire cela, parce que l'Emily que je connais ne…

 _S'énervant_ \- Et en quoi tu me connais hein ? Tu crois que le fait d'avoir passé du temps ensemble professionnellement et le fait que l'on se soit embrassé, font que tu me connais, eh bien détrompe-toi, car TU NE ME CONNAIS PAS !

\- Non, mais je ne demande pas mieux que de te connaître Emily !

Stephen voyait bien qu'elle était en colère, mais il voulait être présent pour elle dans cette épreuve, même s'il ce n'était que simple ami.

\- Je n'en ai nullement envie Stephen, on n'est rien l'un pour l'autre !

Ce qu'elle venait de lui dire l'avait profondément blessé, mais il n'était pas du genre à abandonner, il savait qu'elle souffrait intérieurement et voulait l'aider. Alors quand elle passa près de lui, il la retenait par la main, enlaçant ses doigts aux siens.

\- Lâche-moi immédiatement !

Mais Stephen ne lui obéissait pas et l'attira contre son torse en l'emprisonnant dans ses bras. Emily tentait quant à elle de se défaire de l'étreinte de Stephen, mais c'était peine perdue, il était plus fort qu'elle. Stephen attendait patiemment qu'elle se détende peu à peu ce qui arriva finalement. Alors doucement il se mit à lui parler.

\- Tu sais Emily, je m'excuse quand je t'ai dit que mes amis m'appelaient Steve, je ne voulais en aucun cas te blesser et te faire souffrir ce que j'ai fait sans le savoir et pour cela je m'excuse. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi tu sais, je sais que toi aussi tu as ressenti la même chose que moi lorsque l'on s'est rencontré pour la première fois et quand on s'est embrassé, ce n'est pas pour rien que tu t'es rapproché de moi en passant tes bras autour de mon cou, acceptant que t'embrasse comme je le souhaitais ! Je sais que tu as besoin de faire ton deuil, mais sache que je suis là pour toi, que ce soit en tant qu'ami et même confident si tu le souhaites !

Après avec ce long monologue, Stephen s'écarta et embrassa longuement Emily sur le front et s'écarta d'elle, rejoignant sa voiture de location et vit sur le siège passager ce que sa Tante lui avait donné. Il le prit et revint près d'Emily qui était toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

\- J'ai oublié de t'offrir ceci, une unique Rose pour l'unique jeune femme que tu es.

Machinalement, Emily l'a pris mais resta silencieuse, sous le choc de ce que Stephen venait de lui dire. Ce n'est que lorsque le moteur de l'Aston Martin se fit entendre qu'Emily reprit conscience. Néanmoins, elle ne fit rien et regarda la voiture d'éloigner du cimetière. Ce n'est que dix bonnes minutes plus tard, qu'elle le quitta elle aussi.

Stephen passa une très mauvaise nuit, après avoir noyé sa tristesse dans l'alcool que contenait le minibar. Le réveil fut douloureux à cause de la migraine qu'il se payait et décida de prendre une douche avant d'utiliser le service étage.

Emily de son côté, n'avait pas beaucoup dormi non plus et n'avait cessé de penser à ce que lui avait dit Stephen. Elle savait qu'elle lui devait une explication pour être partie l'autre soir. Elle avait eu l'impression de faire un bond dans le passé lorsque Stephen l'avait embrassé, puis l'horreur lui était revenue en mémoire. Après avoir pris une douche, elle prit les clés de sa voiture et sortit de chez elle.

Stephen de son côté était sous la douche, d'abord froide pour le réveiller puis chaude pour se laver. Il venait à peine de mettre un pied hors de la douce Italienne, quand on frappa à sa chambre d'hôtel.

\- Bordel, pas moyen d'être tranquille !

Passant une serviette rouge autour des hanches, il sortit de la salle de bains et ouvrit la porte en disant…

\- Je n'ai rien…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, car ce n'était pas un employé de l'hôtel qui venait le déranger.

\- Em… Emily !

En frappant à la porte de la chambre d'hôtel de Stephen, Emily ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver face à un Stephen quasi nu, si bien qu'elle rougit.

\- Sa… Salut.

\- Salut.

\- Je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Euh… Non, je t'en prie entre.

Stephen s'écarter pour la laisser passer et lui fit face.

\- C'est moi où je ne t'avais pas dit où je logeais !

\- Ne jamais remettre en compte les contacts d'une femme !

À cette allusion, Stephen sourit.

\- Bon alors… Fais comme chez toi le temps que… Que je mette quelque chose de plus approprié.

\- Euh, oui bien sûr.

Stephen lui sourit avant de retourner dans la salle de bains. Pendant ce temps-là, Emily se rendit sur la terrasse, étant donné que la chambre de Stephen était une suite avec balcon et fermait les yeux afin de calmer les battements de son cœur vu que depuis Steven, elle n'avait plus revu un homme si peu vêtu et Stephen était particulièrement bel homme. Ce dernier ressortit d'ailleurs quelques minutes plus tard vêtues d'un tee-shirt blanc et d'un jean noir.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore déjeuné en fait.

\- C'est parfait, moi non plus, on pourrait prendre notre petit-déjeuner ensemble au bar de l'hôtel où ailleurs si tu préfères.

\- Si ça ne te dérange pas, je préférerais à l'extérieur.

\- OK, en piste alors.

Connaissant bien New York, Emily emmena Stephen déjeuner dans un petit endroit tranquille qu'elle connaissait bien, non loin de Manhattan. Après un petit-déjeuner qui s'était passé dans une ambiance bon enfant, une fois sortit, Emily fit face à Stephen.

\- Dis-moi tu… Tu accepterais que l'on aille quelque part ?

\- Bien sûr, juste le temps de sortir la voiture du garage de l'hôtel.

Marchant jusqu'à l'hôtel, Stephen remonta dans sa chambre afin de prendre les clés de l'Aston Martin qu'il avait loué et rejoignit Emily dans le hall avant de rejoindre le parking souterrain.

\- Bien alors où allons-nous Jeune demoiselle ?

\- Sort du parking et tourne tout de suite à droite ensuite roule toujours tout droit pendant cinq kilomètres.

Stephen fit ce que Emily lui dit. Puis une fois les cinq kilomètres passés, Emily lui donna plusieurs fois des consignes et après un petit plus d'une heure de route, ils arrivèrent à Harriman State Park.

\- Gare ta voiture ici, on va poursuivre à pied.

\- Ils marchaient durant un long moment, parlant peu, profitant simplement de la beauté du parc avant d'arriver à une magnifique chute d'eau.

\- Waouh, c'est magnifique _S'extasia Stephen_

\- Oui, c'est un coin magnifique !

Après quelques minutes de contemplation, Stephen regarda Emily et vit qu'elle pleurait. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main

\- Emily… Mais pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Emily renifla avant de s'essuyer ses yeux et de regarder Stephen.

\- Cet endroit me remplie de nostalgie. C'est ici que… Que Steven m'a demandé en mariage.

Emily s'écarta de Stephen, défaisant sa main de la sienne et regarda la chute d'eau avec nostalgie.

\- J'avais quinze quand je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois.

\- Emily, tu n'es pas obligé si cela te fait souffrir.

\- Je veux que tu comprennes pourquoi je… Je t'ai repoussé l'autre soir.

\- Je sais combien cette histoire est douloureuse pour toi et je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé davantage. Jamais je ne t'obligerais à te justifier.

 _Le regardant_ \- Je sais. C'est pour cela que je t'apprécie Stephen. Dès notre première rencontre, j'ai su que tu étais quelqu'un de bien. Mais je sais aussi que ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous l'autre soir, t'a fait souffrir.

\- Si cela te fait pleurer je préfère encore ne rien savoir !

Emily s'approcha de lui et l'embrassant chastement sur les lèvres.

\- J'ai besoin que tu le saches.

\- OK.

Ce fut le seul mot de Stephen. Emily le remercia d'un sourire avant de reprendre

\- J'avais quinze ans quand j'ai rencontré Steven. Mon père avait été choisi pour être le réalisateur d'un film sur la guerre, tiré d'une histoire vraie et l'équipe du tournage s'est rendue dans une base militaire afin d'avoir un maximum d'information. Parmi eux se trouver Steven, âgé de vingt et un ans. J'avais demandé à mon père de m'emmener afin de voir le déroulement de la réalisation d'un film basé sur une histoire vraie et c'est-là que j'ai rencontré Steven. Je suis immédiatement tombé amoureuse de lui, le coup de foudre comme on dit.

Emily sourit en se souvenant de cette période et reprit son monologue.

\- Bien entendu, je n'étais qu'une gamine à côté de lui, mais étrangement, dès notre première rencontre nous nous sommes très bien entendu et nous avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. Si bien qu'à la fin de tournage, nous étions devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Comme c'était les vacances, j'ai demandé à mon père si je pouvais rester dans le Kentucky là où avaient eu lieu les derniers jours de tournages. Heureusement que j'avais de la famille qui vivait là-bas à cette époque. J'ai passé toutes mes vacances avec Steven et les choses se sont faites naturellement lorsque nous comme partit faire du camping sauvage. C'est avec lui que j'ai connu ma première fois.

Emily fermait les yeux se rappelant tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment-là. Stephen respecta son silence sachant que c'était douloureux pour elle.

\- La fin des vacances fut difficile pour nous deux, car nous étions amoureux l'un de l'autre. Moi je devais rentrer à Hollywood et lui à New York. J'ai réussi à convaincre mes parents de me laisser poursuivre mes études à New York. Mais ce ne fut pas simple au début, parce que mon père avait bien vu que j'étais proche de Steven lors du tournage du film. Il a voulu le rencontrer et il a compris que ce n'était pas qu'un simple flirt. Ce n'était pas facile au début, parce que lui était soldat et que parfois il devait partir plusieurs mois et moi j'avais mes études et je ne voulais pas échouer dans ce que je souhaitais faire. Mais pourtant, cela ne nous a pas éloignés au contraire, cela n'a fait que renforcer l'amour que l'on éprouvait l'un pour l'autre.

Emily mit une nouvelle fois fin à son monologue et regarder Stephen qui lui sourit. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle poursuivit.

\- Six mois avant mon dix-huitième anniversaire, au moment de la Saint Valentin, il m'a emmené ici et après m'avoir fait un court monologue, il a posé un genou à terre et m'a demandé de l'épouser en me montrant la bague qu'il m'avait achetée. J'ai dit oui, sans la moindre hésitation.

Stephen vit que des larmes coulaient sur son visage, qu'il fit disparaître en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Emily…

Elle lui fit un petit sourire avant de reprendre.

\- Le jour de mes dix-huit ans, je suis devenue Emily Bett Stark, me mariant à Hollywood et nous avons emménagé dans un appartement proche de Central Park. La première année de mon mariage, je l'ai vécue comme un rêve, tout était si parfait, ce n'était pas toujours simple avec nos jobs respectifs, mais on s'en sortait. La seconde année de notre mariage, nous avons commencé à nous projeter vers l'avenir. Steven avait demandé à ne plus être militaire sur le terrain mais dans un bureau, mais cette demande ne fut pas facile étant donné le nombre de place restreinte, mais il avait confiance en ses supérieurs. Il voulait aussi que nous ayons des enfants et il ne voulait pas qu'ils grandissent sans père, ce que son propre père avait vécu. Mais la vie n'est pas toujours aussi belle qu'elle puisse paraître !

Mettant fin une nouvelle fois à son monologue, Emily sentit son cœur se serrer à cette tragique suite de son histoire. Stephen vit la tristesse sur le visage d'Emily et l'attira contre lui.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé !

\- Merci de ta sollicitude Stephen.

Elle ne dit rien d'autre et se laissa aller dans les bras de son ami. Il était tellement bon avec elle, tellement gentil et cela depuis leur rencontre. Elle finit par s'écarter de lui jusqu'à lui tourner le dos, son regard se perdant sur cette chute d'eau.

\- Je venais d'apprendre que j'étais enceinte, j'étais tellement heureuse, mais quand je suis rentré, ma joie a disparu. Steven venait d'apprendre qu'il devait partit en renfort en Afghanistan et qu'en tant que Soldat, il n'avait pas le choix.

Flash-Back

\- Mais enfin Steven, pourquoi, pourquoi toi alors que…

\- Em, mon amour, je n'ai pas le choix, mais je te promets que tout ira bien.

\- Promets-moi de revenir Steve, je… Je ne veux pas que le fruit de notre amour grandisse sans son père.

 _Surprit_ \- Quoi, tu veux dire que…

\- Oui, je suis enceinte, je viens d'avoir les résultats.

\- Mais c'est merveilleux.

Steven embrassait sa femme avant de la conduire à l'étage où ils firent l'amour tendrement. Plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que Steven était prêt à partir, Emily l'attira à lui et l'embrasa avec passion.

\- Je t'aime, reviens vite.

\- Je t'aime aussi, et je te promets de revenir vite avant que ce petit bout de chou soit visible. _Dit-il en caressant le ventre de sa femme_

Flash-Back

\- Alors tu…

Emily fit non de la tête et reprit son monologue.

\- J'étais enceinte de plus trois mois, quand un officier est venu sonner à l'appartement, j'étais avec ma mère ce jour-là et sans qu'il me dise quoi que ce soit, j'ai compris à l'expression de son visage. Je me suis mise alors à hurler, quand ma mère est arrivée quelques secondes après, je me suis effondrée dans ses bras, en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps avant de faire un malaise. Je me suis réveillé cinq jours plus tard à l'hôpital. Le docteur qui m'a alors prise en charge m'a expliqué que j'avais fait un malaise vagal et que c'était dangereux pour le bébé. Durant tout le temps qu'il m'a parlé, je suis restée muette, j'étais sous le choc. Je venais de perdre l'amour de ma vie et j'étais enceinte de lui.

Emily stoppa une nouvelle fois son monologue pendant de longues minutes. Stephen quant à lui silencieux comprenant le geste de la jeune femme lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés et il avait mal pour elle. Elle était si jeune et avait déjà tant souffert.

\- L'enterrement a eu lieu quelques jours plus tard et ce fut la plus douloureuse épreuve de ma vie. J'avais vingt-un ans et j'allais mettre au monde l'enfant de mon défunt époux. J'étais complètement perdu. Après un enterrement militaire et après avoir reçu la médaille de bravoure à titre posthume, le cimetière s'est vidé et j'ai demandé à ma famille de me laisser seule, j'avais besoin d'être seule. Je ne saurais te dire combien de temps s'est écoulé, mais j'ai fini par quitter le cimetière moi aussi et j'ai pris ma voiture avec une seule idée en tête faire disparaître cette souffrance qui me rongeait le cœur.

Stephen comprit alors ce qu'elle avait voulu faire et sentit son cœur se serrer, imaginant qu'elle avait voulu mourir. Le fait de l'imaginer morte lui était insoutenable.

\- J'ai appuyé sur l'accélérateur et j'ai foncé dans un arbre. Quand je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital après plusieurs jours de coma, on m'a annoncé que c'était un miracle que je sois en vie. Je pense que de là où il était, Steven n'a pas voulu que je le rejoigne. Quand j'ai demandé comment allé mon bébé, on m'a annoncé qu'il n'avait pas survécu au choc. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, même si j'étais malheureuse d'avoir perdu la seule chose qui me restait de l'amour de ma vie, j'étais soulagé. Je suis un monstre n'est-ce d'avoir pensé cela de ce petit être !

Stephen l'attira à lui et la serra dans ses bras.

\- Non Emily, tu n'es pas un monstre. Et je comprends à présent pourquoi tu es partie l'autre soir.

\- Excuse-moi Stephen, mais je…

 _L'interrompant_ \- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Em, c'est moi le fautif. Et sache que si tu t'es sentie soulagé d'avoir perdu le bébé ne fait pas de toi un monstre. Tu étais jeune, perdue et tu avais peur d'élever cet enfant qui aurait été la projection de Steven et cela n'est jamais facile de devoir dire à un enfant que son papa est mort. Alors, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Tu as encore tout la vie devant toi pour fonder une famille.

\- Je ne sais pas si… Si je pourrais offrir de nouveau mon cœur à un autre homme.

Stephen passa sa main sous le menton de son amie, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Si tu le pourras. Pas tout de suite bien sûr, mais un jour viendra où un homme te fera ressentir ce que tu ressentais avec Steven. Cet homme sera alors celui qui te rendra heureuse, parce que Emily, tu mérites d'être heureuse. _À lui-même_ Même si je voudrais être l'homme qui te rendra heureuse.

Aux dires de Stephen, Emily se blottit plus dans ses bras. Stephen resserra alors son étreinte et l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés durant un long moment, Emily avait besoin de soutien et Stephen était-là pour le, lui apporter. Au bout d'un moment, un couple de personne âgées arriva à l'endroit où se trouver Emily et Stephen, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La vieille dame sourit avant de dire à son mari d'une faible voix.

\- Il forme un très joli couple, tu ne trouves pas mon chéri ?

\- Oui, en effet ma chérie, cela me rappelle notre jeunesse.

Stephen qui avait entendu les dires du couple de personne âgées, ne dit rien, heureux qu'on les prenne pour un couple, même s'il n'en était pas un. Il sentit Emily frissonnait dans ses bras ignorant qu'elle aussi avait entendu les dires du couple.

\- Tu as froid ?

\- Un peu oui.

\- Viens, rentrons.

Saluant les deux personnes, Stephen passa ses bras autour des épaules d'Emily et ils fient chemin inverse. Le chemin du retour que ce soit à pied où en voiture se fit silencieusement. Arrivé dans Manhattan, Stephen y mit fin.

\- Où habites-tu ?

\- Prends à droite et continue tout droit sur la cinquante-neuvième avenue.

Une fois devant son immeuble qui se trouvait dans une résidence privée, Stephen se gara à un emplacement vide et sortit de la voiture afin d'ouvrir la portière à Emily. Cette dernière remercia Stephen avant de lui demander

\- Tu veux monter ?

\- Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer.

\- Tu ne t'imposes pas, puisque je t'invite. Et… Je n'ai envie de rester seule.

Elle lui fit un maigre sourire. Stephen lui prit la main et lui fit un signe de tête. Main dans la main, ils se dirigeaient vers l'appartement d'Emily qui était en réalité un Loft. En effet, lorsqu'elle déverrouillait la porte d'entrée, un grand escalier se présentait permettant d'accéder à l'étage supérieur. Laissant passé Stephen, elle referma la porte derrière elle, s'engageant dans l'escalier suivit par Stephen qui une fois en haut découvrir le loft de la jeune femme.

En haut de l'escalier, il suivit Emily qui passa un petit couloir pour se retrouver dans un grand salon, ainsi qu'une table bar au fond à droite. Se trouvant au dernier étage, il était bien éclairé. Le sol était couvert de plancher flottant et au mieux se trouver deux grands canapés et deux fauteuils avec au milieu une table basse, deux plantes verte à chaque extrémité de la pièce et un lampadaire design. Quand on était au milieu de la pièce, la chambre se trouvait au fond à gauche, tandis que la cuisine se trouvait au fond à droite. Face au premier canapé, se trouver un écran plasma encastré dans le mur, avec des enceintes encastrées également à chaque extrémité.

\- Je peux t'offrir quelque chose à boire ?

\- Ce fameux thé aux fleurs de Sakura. _Dit-il en souriant_

 _Lui rendant son sourire_ \- OK, je prépare cela, fait comme chez toi en entendant.

Il la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparu dans la cuisine. Ne voulant pas être indiscret, Stephen resta dans le salon et regarda les quelques tableaux accrochés, appréciant l'art. Puis son regard fut attiré par un cadre photo reposant près de la chaîne Hi-Fi qui représentait une photo d'Emily avec un jeune homme, Stephen comprit qu'il s'agissait de Steven. Lorsque Emily revint avec deux tasses fumantes, elle vit Stephen avec ledit cadre en main.

\- C'est une photo qui a été prise quelques mois avant notre mariage.

Stephen sourit, reposant la cadre et prit la tasse fumante des mains d'Emily.

\- Il me manque tellement.

\- Je le sais, mais il continue à vivre dans ton cœur et restera à jamais ton premier amour.

Emily posa sa tasse et vient se blottir contre le torse de Stephen, qui posa sa tasse, la serrant contre lui.

\- Merci d'être-là.

\- Je serais toujours là pour toi Emily.

Stephen passa le reste de la journée avec Emily avant de prendre congé dans la soirée. Le reste de ses vacances, Stephen les passaient tantôt avec Emily, tantôt seul. Néanmoins, devant reprendre le tournage début juillet, Stephen allait devoir rentrer à Vancouver ce qui ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça, étant donné que cela signifiait être séparé d'Emily pour qui il avait de plus en plus de sentiments. La veille de son départ, Stephen arriva chez Emily dans l'après-midi. Il lui demanda de se préparer et une fois en bas, il l'invita à le suivre en voiture. Emily fut surprise de voir qu'il l'emmener au Dater Mountain Nature Park And Harriman State Park qui se trouvait a environ une heure de voiture depuis Manhattan. Une fois les voitures garées, Stephen prit la main d'Emily pour qu'elle le suive et après une courte marche, ils se retrouvaient devant un lac magnifique.

\- Pourquoi ici ?

\- Parce que je voulais passer ma dernière après-midi avec toi, dans un bel endroit.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, tu reprends le tournage dans peu.

\- Oui, mais j'aimerais que l'on reste en contact. Enfin si tu le désires.

\- J'en serais ravie, mais… _Baissant la tête_ Je doute que ta petite amie apprécie.

Oliver passa alors sa main sous le menton d'Emily la forçant ainsi à plonger son regard dans le sien.

\- Emily, je suis célibataire.

\- Quoi !? Mais pourtant Katie avait…

La faisant taire en posant un doigt sur ces lèvres.

\- Katie est jalouse Emily. Tu l'as dit toi-même lors du tournage. Et concernant Cassandra, nous nous sommes séparés d'un accord commun.

\- J'espère que ce n'est à cause de moi.

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'y es pour rien ! Après mon divorce, elle m'a soutenue, elle-même sortait d'une rupture douloureuse. On s'est soutenue mutuellement, étant donné que nous étions amis. Puis les choses se sont faites naturellement. Puis le fameux soir où l'on s'est embrassé, elle et moi avons décidé de mettre fin à notre histoire, notamment à cause de la distance, parce qu'elle est en Europe pour plusieurs mois et moi je suis à Vancouver de juillet à Avril pour tourner, donc ce n'est pas évident.

Il y avait autre chose que Stephen souhait lui dire, mais il savait que c'était trop tôt. Ils passaient une merveilleuse après-midi à se promener dans le parc, mais l'heure de la séparation arriva.

\- Je crois que c'est le moment de se dire au revoir.

\- Oui…

Emily et Stephen restaient silencieux se perdant dans le regard de l'autre, n'ayant pas besoin de mot à cet instant. Ils restaient un long moment ainsi, jusqu'à ce que les cris d'un enfant se fassent entendre.

\- Bon et bien, au revoir Stephen et merci pour tout.

Emily se mit alors sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Stephen sur la joue. Le jeune Canadien avait envie de tourner la tête, mais ne fit rien.

\- Au revoir Emily, et de rien, ce fut un plaisir.

Stephen lui fit un tendre sourire, sourire que Emily lui rendit et lui tourna le dos afin de rejoindre sa voiture. Avant qu'elle n'eût le temps de trop s'éloigner de lui, Stephen l'attrapa par la main et l'attira contre lui, la serrant dans ses bras, en laissant sa tête trouver sa place dans son cou. D'abord surprise, Emily se laissa faire et passa ses mains autour de la taille de Stephen. Ils restaient ainsi quelques minutes, puis Stephen l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou avant de lui dire d'une voix si faible que ce ne fut qu'un simple murmure pour qu'elle seule l'entende.

\- Je sais que tu as besoin de temps avant d'ouvrir ton cœur à nouveau, mais… Je veux que tu saches que… Je t'aime Emily.

Stephen s'écarta alors un peu d'elle et vit qu'elle avait les yeux larmoyant. Il baissa son visage vers le sien et l'embrassa tendrement comme cette fameuse nuit où ils s'étaient embrassés pour la toute première fois. Pour son plus grand plaisir, il sentit Emily réponde à son baiser et cette fois-ci ce fut le manque de souffle qui les sépara.

\- Sache que, sachant ce que tu as vécu, je t'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra.

\- Stephen… Je…

Stephen libéra l'une de ses mains et posa son index sur les lèvres.

\- Non ne dit rien. Pas maintenant. Je sais que la mort de Steven est toujours douloureuse, c'est pour cela que je veux que tu saches que quoi qu'il arrive je t'attendrais et je respecterai ta décision telle qu'elle soit.

Emily allait répondre quand l'iPhone de Stephen sonna, voyant qu'il s'agissait de Marc, il s'excusa un instant auprès d'Emily et répondit.

\- Oui Marc !

Ce fut une erreur de la part de Stephen, vu que lorsque Marc lui expliqua la décision que la production avait prise, il entendit une voiture démarrer et vit qu'il s'agissait de celle d'Emily.

\- EMILYYYYYYY

Mais la jeune femme ne se retourna pas et impuissant pour la seconde fois, Stephen vit Emily s'éloigner. Marc comprit alors qu'il venait d'interrompre quelque chose et s'excusa.

Au volant de sa voiture, Emily s'éloignait de plus en plus de l'endroit où elle venait de passer un agréable moment avec Stephen. Les larmes lui brouillant la vue, Emily stoppa sa voiture dans un chemin d'une voie sans issue et laissa ses larmes coulaient.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Stephen

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est la fin de cette fiction** **qui j'espère vous aura plu.**

 **Quoi, cette fin, ne vous convient pas. Ah bah zut alors ^_^' Bon OK, pas la peine de hurler à plein poumon « Stemily », la suite sera publiée très bientôt. Vu que le chapitre 3 a été coupé en deux, il y aura un où quelques chapitres de plus à avoir. Pour info, celle fic ne devait faire que 5 chapitres au début.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé le moment entre nos deux chouchous. Rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas un baiser d'adieu ^^**

 **Merci à Google pour certains lieux. Concernant le Loft d'Emily, j'ai pris modèle sur celui de Joy Arden dans la série Largo Winch que l'on voit dans le 2.01.**

 **Une petite Review please, cela motive de savoir que cette histoire plaît ^^**

 **See you Again,**

 **Haruka**

 **XoXoXo**


	5. Sous les feux des projecteurs

**Bien le bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Nous voici déjà au chapitre 5 de cette fic Stemily. Normalement, cela devait être le dernier chapitre, mais une idée m'est venue une nuit d'orage et elle va donc être rallongée. Rassurez-vous le hot arrive mais pas tout de suite ^_^' (je suis cruelle, je le sais)**

 **Je vous remercie tous pour vos Reviews sur mes derniers OS Stemily, cela m'a fait vraiment plaisir.**

 **Evy47: Pour répondre à ta question, oui Stephen a bel et bien dit « Je t'aime 220/10 » à Emily lors du SDCC 2017, d'ailleurs bon nombre de fans ont immortalisés le moment. Malgré le brouhaha, on entend bien ce que Stephen dit.**

 **Après chacun est libre de croire au Stemily où non !**

 **Bonne lecture à vous, et c'est en bas que l'on se retrouve.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 05 — Sous les feux des projecteurs**

POV Stephen

Comme c'est le cas depuis bientôt trois mois, je me réveille après avoir passé une très mauvaise nuit. Quatre mois, quatre longs mois que je suis sans nouvelle d'Emily, et cela m'inquiète. Je n'espérais qu'une chose, que le fait que je lui fasse part de mes sentiments la veille de mon départ, ne lui avais pas fait peur. J'ai tenté de la joindre à plusieurs reprises, mais je tombe toujours sur sa messagerie. Néanmoins, quelque chose me rassure, c'est que son numéro est toujours valide et sa messagerie jamais pleine, ce qui signifiait qu'elle écoutait mes messages. Avant même de prendre une douche, je saisis mon iPhone afin de lui envoyer un message texte.

 **Emily,**

 **C'est encore Stephen, tu vas dire que je te harcèle mais, je m'inquiète de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles. J'espère ne pas avoir fait une erreur en te disant ce que je ressentais pour toi mais… Je ne pouvais plus me taire.**

 **Je t'en prie dis-moi que tu vas bien et que… Tu n'es pas en colère contre moi.**

 **Tu me manques,**

 **Stephen**

Je pousse un profond soupire espérant une réponse rapide, mais celle-ci ne vint pas. Ne voulant pas être en retard pour le tournage, je pris une douche rapide avant de prendre un petit-déjeuner jetant un dernier coup d'œil à mon iPhone. Poussant une nouvelle fois profond soupire, je quitte ma caravane afin de rejoindre le plateau, saluant mes collègues et amis au passage. Pour mon plus grand soulagement, Katie avait arrêté de me faire du rentre-dedans, bon en même temps, je lui avais fait comprendre que j'avais une femme dans ma vie.

Flash-Back

Stephen était rentré à Vancouver pour commencer le tournage de la saison quatre. Ironie du sort, le premier épisode de cette saison, commencer par un Oliver vivant avec l'amour de sa vie Laurel avec une scène de lit où il devait apparaître quasi nu. En bref, une horreur pour Stephen, qui voulait serrer qu'une seule femme dans ses bras, femme qu'il avait dû laisser à New York. Vêtu uniquement d'un caleçon, Stephen s'allongea dans le lit comme le lui demander le réalisateur et vit Katie arrivée, vêtue d'un peignoir qu'elle retira se glissant à ses côtés.

\- Bonjour Stephen, quel bonheur de se retrouver une nouvelle fois dans le même lit, sans personne pour nous stopper cette fois-ci !

Stephen, savait de quelle personne elle faisait allusion, et cela l'énerva.

\- Katie, quand comprendras-tu que tu n'es pas mon type de fille !

Voyant que personne les regardés, Katie domina Stephen et il vit qu'elle était quasiment nue.

 _Le regard sévère_ \- À quoi est-ce que tu joues ?

\- Dis-moi en me regardant dans les yeux que je ne te fais aucun effet !

En disant cela, elle se frotta contre sa virilité, espérant le sentit se durcir, mais, rien ne se produit. En ayant marre de cela, Stephen se redressa la poussant sans ménagement sur le côté et quitta le lit.

\- Que les choses soient bien claires Katie, je n'ai nullement envie de recommencer ce petit jeu avec toi. Alors ouvre grand tes oreilles, j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie.

\- Cassandra oui je sais et alors ?

\- Ce n'est pas Cassandra. J'ai rencontré une femme pendant les vacances, l'amour de ma vie, et il est nullement question que je la trompe !

\- Elle n'est pas là pourtant, cette soi-disant femme de ta vie ! Sans compter que te connaissant, tu n'as pas dû consommer !

\- Détrompe-toi Katie, tu ne me connais pas et si, justement, j'ai passé des nuits torrides avec elle _Mentit-il_ Alors fiche-moi la paix ! D'ailleurs, j'ai prévu de lui demander de m'épouser à Noël !

Voyant la tête que Katie faisait, Stephen comprit que le message était passé. Il savait qu'il avait menti sur sa relation avec Emily, mais il était sûr d'une chose, elle était la femme de sa vie, il était vraiment fou d'elle et pas question de la brusquer après ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Flash-Back

Depuis ce jour, Katie avait enfin décidé de le laisser tranquille, mais plus le temps passé, plus Stephen était inquiet de ne pas recevoir des nouvelles d'Emily. Aujourd'hui était le tournage de l'épisode neuf, celui qui marquera la pause hivernale et le départ d'une des leurs. Dans la salle de Briefing, tous les acteurs et actrices de l'épisode étaient réunis quand Katie rentra en trombe.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que mon personnage meurt, alors qu'il est censé épouser Oliver Queen ?

\- Parce qu'avec Andrew et Greg, nous avons décidé d'ajouter une perte supplémentaire à Oliver. Et il n'a jamais été question de suivre d la trame des Comics ! La série basée sur le Comics d'origine c'est tout.

\- C'est toi avoue-le Stephen, tu as demandé la mort de mon personnage pour être débarrassé de moi ! _Hurla-t-elle_

\- Non Katie, ce n'est pas Stephen, c'est une décision de la production. Arrow est une série à la base d'action, d'aventure et dramatique et non pas une série à l'eau de rose. Si tu n'es pas contente avec ce choix c'est du pareil au même, maintenant, commençons.

Le tournage de l'épisode neuf, fut une horreur étant donné que Katie se montrer insupportable. Déjà à cran avec le fait de n'avoir aucune nouvelle de sa belle, Stephen explosa plus d'une fois. Le tournage des épisodes suivant se passa sans encombre, sauf que la diffusion de l'épisode neuf sur la C.W fit enrager les fans de Comics qui ne se gênaient pour se montrer virulent sur Facebook et Twitter trouvant scandaleux la mort de Laurel. Stephen qui était pourtant proche de ses fans, avait décidé de faire un break des réseaux sociaux, mais avant ce dernier avait mis que les fans qui criaient au scandale pour la mort d'un personnage fictif, étaient ridicules, en rajoutant que Arrow était à la base une série dramatique et pas une série à l'eau de rose comme Sex and the City. Bien entendu, certains s'étaient montrés encore plus virulents, obligeant Stephen à faire du nettoyage sur sa page. Il avait également décidé d'annuler sa venue au Wizard World New Orleans prévu début janvier.

Après le tournage de l'épisode quatorze, l'équipe put enfin profiter de deux semaines de vacances pour les fêtes de Noël. Stephen décida de se rendre à New York, afin de voir Emily.

Après plus de cinq heures de vole, Stephen arriva enfin à New York, et prit une chambre d'hôtel étant donné l'heure tardive. C'est le lendemain, qu'il décida d'aller voir Emily, achetant un bouquet de roses rouges. C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il arriva chez elle, il avait hâte de là revoir. Malheureusement, son soupir disparut bien vite après avoir sonné plusieurs fois.

\- Vous perdez votre temps jeune homme, la petite Emily n'est pas chez elle.

\- Bonjour Madame, vous savez si elle est partie il y a longtemps ?

\- Il y a plusieurs mois.

 _Criant presque_ \- Quoi !? Plusieurs mois ? Co… Comment ça ?

\- Elle est partie en Septembre me semble-t-il.

\- Et sauriez-vous par hasard où elle est partie ?

\- Malheureusement non, vous savez à mon âge on est discrète et la petite Emily est discrète concernant sa vie privée.

\- Je le sais oui.

C'est le cœur brisé que Stephen quittait l'immeuble d'Emily. Il se rendit au Cimetière de Green-Wood où reposer le défunt époux de la jeune femme. Une fois devant la tombe, il déposa le bouquet qu'il avait acheté au préalable.

\- Je sais que l'on ne se connaît pas Steven, mais sache que je veux être celui qui fera le bonheur d'Emily. Je l'aime, mais je ne suis pas là pour te remplacer bien au contraire, je veux juste… Qu'elle soit heureuse. J'espère que tu accepteras que je sois celui qui lui rendra le sourire même de là où tu es.

Stephen pria pour le repos de Steven et quitta le cimetière se rendant dans cette brasserie où il avait revu Emily quand il était en vacances cet été.

\- Tiens, tu es de retour toi !

\- Bonjour patron. Oui je voulais rendre visite à une amie, mais elle n'est pas-là.

\- Si c'est Emily que tu cherches elle est partie vieux.

\- Vous ne sauriez pas où par hasard.

\- Alors-là, tu me poses une colle, la petite demoiselle m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin de faire le point sur sa vie.

\- C'était il y a longtemps ?

\- Mi-Septembre si mes souvenirs sont bons.

\- D'accord, merci.

Stephen s'installa à une table et prit le plat du jour avant de repartir à son hôtel. Écourtant son séjour, il rentra au Canada afin de passer les fêtes de Noël avec sa mère. Mais là encore, malgré la présence de sa famille, il était triste.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il mon garçon, tu as l'air si triste depuis que tu es rentré.

\- Ce n'est rien maman, ça va passer, enfin j'espère.

\- C'est Cassandra c'est ça ?

\- Non maman, Cass et moi avons rompu aux vacances, même si l'on reste ami.

\- Alors dis-moi, je n'aime pas voir mon fils si triste, même les blagues de Robbie ne t'ont pas rendu le sourire.

Stephen resta silencieux un moment avant de se lancer.

\- Lors de la démission de Glen, une réalisatrice a pris sa place afin de tourner la fin de la saison trois. Une jeune femme talentueuse qui se prénomme Emily Bett Rickards.

\- Son père ne serait pas Mark Rickards par hasard ?

\- Si. Durant plusieurs mois, elle a remplacé Glenn et elle et moi sommes devenus amis et même plus.

\- Tu es en couple avec elle, c'est ça que tu essayes de me dire ?

\- Non, elle et moi nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Elle…

Stephen marqua une pause, se souvenant de l'état dans lequel se trouvait Emily quand elle lui a raconté cette histoire.

\- Elle, quoi mon chéri ?

\- Elle a subi une profonde tragédie. Elle… Elle a perdu son époux et leur bébé.

Sandra, la mère de Stephen fut horrifié par les propos de son fils et mit sa main devant sa bouche avant de dire.

\- Oh mon Dieu. Pauvre femme. Mais comment ?

\- Son mari Steven était un militaire, quant à leur bébé, cela s'est passé le jour de l'enterrement. Emily a… Elle a voulu rejoindre l'homme qu'elle aimait.

\- Pauvre petite, cela a dû être une terrible épreuve pour elle.

\- Cela s'est passé il y a deux ans. Quand elle m'a raconté cette histoire, elle pleurait maman. Elle est si fragile tu sais je… Je ne veux pas la faire souffrir.

\- Je comprends la souffrance qu'elle a dû ressentir. Quel âge a-t-elle ?

\- Elle a vingt-trois ans.

\- Donc elle en avait vingt-un quand c'est arrivé.

\- Oui.

\- Mais pourquoi es-tu si morose alors ?

\- Parce que, quand je l'ai quitté, je lui ai ouvert mon cœur en lui disant que peu importe le temps, je t'attendrais le temps qu'il faudrait.

\- Et que t'a-t-elle répondu ?

\- Elle voulait me répondre, mais je lui ai dit de prendre son temps. Puis Marc m'appelait et elle est partie. Depuis je n'ai aucune nouvelle d'elle et je suis allé la voir à New York, mais elle n'y était plus.

\- Elle a déménagé ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, les gens qui la connaissent m'ont dit qu'elle était partie parce qu'elle avait besoin de faire le point sur sa vie.

Sandra regardait son fils qui avait l'air bien triste. Elle posa alors sa main sur son épaule avant de lui dire.

\- Tu sais Stephen, cela ne doit pas être facile pour elle d'ouvrir son cœur à un autre homme.

\- Mais je le sais bien maman, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je lui ai dit que j'étais prêt à lui laisser tout le temps qu'elle avait besoin.

\- Est-ce que tu connais ses sentiments pour toi ?

\- Non, mais… Ce fameux jour où je lui ai ouvert mon cœur nous nous sommes embrassés, et elle a répondu à mon baiser, de même que la première fois quand nous nous sommes revus.

\- Dans ce cas, mets-toi à sa place. Elle doit être complètement perdue. Il y a deux ans, elle perd son époux et leur bébé et aujourd'hui elle se retrouve devant un homme, toi, qui est amoureux d'elle et qui lui ouvre son cœur. Comment crois-tu qu'elle aurait pu réagir ?

\- Mais je lui ai dit que…

\- Stephen Adam Amell, tu veux bien m'écouter !

En entendant sa mère l'appeler par son nom complet, Stephen se tut. C'était de cette manière dont elle l'appelait quand il faisait une connerie.

\- Maman à raison Steve, Emily doit être complètement perdue, c'est pour cela qu'elle est partie.

\- Qu'elle soit partie je comprends, mais elle ne répond à aucun de mes messages !

\- Franchement les hommes tous les mêmes, tout dans la tête, mais pas dans celle du haut.

\- Eh, même si tu es ma sœur, je ne te permets pas Andrea.

\- Mais oui, mais oui ! _Dit-elle en souriant_ Bref Steve, si Emily ne te répond pas, c'est parce qu'elle a besoin de faire le point sur sa vie. Mets-toi deux secondes à sa place, comment réagirais-tu toi ? Si tu avais dû enterrer l'amour de ta vie et ton bébé et qu'une femme t'ouvrait son cœur ?

Stephen baissa la tête et réfléchissait à ce que venaient de lui dire sa mère et sa sœur et se rendit compte qu'il aurait réagi probablement de la même manière qu'Emily.

\- Maman, Andrea, merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux.

Les deux femmes se sourient et Stephen serra tout à tour sa mère est sa sœur dans ses bras. Il savait maintenant qu'il ne devait plus contacter Emily et là laisser venir d'elle-même. Néanmoins, il lui envoya tout de même un petit message pour lui souhaiter une bonne et heureuse année.

La reprise du tournage de la saison quatre arriva bien vite et il se retrouva le neuf janvier autour de la table de briefing habituel. Discutant de tout et de rien avec ses collègues et amis, Marc fit son entrée saluant l'équipe.

\- Bien, avant d'entamer le tournage de l'épisode quinze, sachez qu'une nouvelle actrice nous a rejoints.

Ce fut Thea qui manifesta sa joie la première.

\- Une nouvelle actrice ? Sympa ça et elle va incarner quel rôle ?

\- Le nouvel love interest d'Oliver !

\- Quoi !?

\- Tu as bien entendu Stephen, après la mort de Laurel, Oliver est un peu perdu et sa rencontre avec une jeune femme va lui faire comprendre que la vie continue.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord, d'autant plus que tu l'as dit toi-même à Katie, Marc, la série Arrow, n'est pas une série à l'eau de rose, mais une série a la base d'action, d'aventure et dramatique.

\- Pourtant un peu d'amour dans un monde de brute n'a jamais fait de mal à personne _Ajouta Paul_

John prit alors la parole

\- Sinon, pourquoi une nouvelle actrice ? Malcolm aurait pu aider Oliver à oublier Laurel et lui faire connaître le véritable sens des joies de la vie !

\- John, ne m'en veut pas, mais je doute que Oliver supporte Malcolm dans la vie de tous les jours !

\- Bah, qui ne tente rien, n'a rien !

Tous éclataient de rire, puis Marc reprit.

\- Stephen, je suis sûr que quand tu rencontreras la jeune femme à qui tu vas donner la réplique, tu changeras d'avis.

Sur ses dires, Marc se leva et ouvrit la porte.

\- Entre, ils t'attendent.

La jeune femme fit alors son entrée, surprenant tout le monde, notamment Stephen.

\- Em… Emily !?

\- Et c'est reparti !

Dit John, en rappelant à toute leur première rencontre avec la jeune femme. Stephen se leva afin de faire face à Emily, plus surprit que jamais.

\- Mais comment ? Enfin je veux dire tu… Tu es actrice ?

Emily lui sourit timidement et John vit alors leurs regards, comprenant pourquoi Stephen paraissait si morose depuis le début du tournage de la saison quatre. Andrew fit alors son entrée, invitant Stephen à retourner s'asseoir afin de leur expliquer.

\- Comme vous le savez, Emily est réalisatrice, elle nous a d'ailleurs bien dépannées quand Glen a démissionné. L'attitude de Katie nous a poussés à prendre une décision, décision qui s'est accélérée lors du tournage de l'épisode vingt de la saison trois. Bien entendu, avec Greg, Marc et Wendy, il a fallu réfléchir à comment se passer de Katie et la mort de Laurel qui avait endossé le rôle de Black Canary fut la meilleure solution. Bien entendu, nous savions que les fans des Comics allaient mal le prendre, mais la série est basée sur les comics Green Arrow et non pas le copier - coller de ce dernier. C'est-là que nous avions pensé à intégrer un nouveau personnage qui serait l'associé d'Oliver Queen, étant donné qu'après avoir fait mourir le personnage de Moira Queen à la demande de Susanna, nous avons fait en sorte que Oliver se bat pour récupérer l'entreprise familiale Queen Consolidated. Sauf qu'après la chute de l'empire familiale, Oliver n'a pas les moyens de racheter intégralement Queen Consolidated et donc, un acheteur potentiel, permettrait à Oliver d'avoir au moins cinquante pour-cent des parts.

\- Et donc, ce nouveau personnage sera interprété par Emily, c'est bien ça ?

\- Tout à fait Stephen. Je suis allé rendre visite à Mark après le tournage de l'épisode neuf et je fus ravi de voir que Emily était chez ses parents, cela m'a permis de lui demander si elle serait intéressée par le rôle de Felicity Smoak.

\- Et après une longue réflexion, j'ai fini par accepter.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais actrice aussi ?

\- Tu sais ce que c'est d'avoir un père réalisateur Willa, il veut que l'on touche à tout !

\- Gagné !

\- OK, donc Oliver va tomber amoureux de Felicity alors qu'elle détient la moitié des parts de son entreprise.

\- En gros oui, sauf que ça va être électrique entre vous au début mais elle va découvrir ton secret par le plus grand des hasards, étant donné que tu vas la sauver.

\- Classique quoi, le justicier sauve la demoiselle en détresse, ils tombent amoureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants !

Tous rient à ce que venait de dire John, tous sauf Emily qui baissa la tête, geste qui ne passait pas inaperçu au regard de Stephen qui vit bien que la blague de John avait réveillé un douloureux souvenir.

Le reste de la réunion hebdomadaire se déroula sans encombre. Même si Emily rejoignait le casting en tant qu'actrice cette fois, elle restait réalisatrice remplaçante et aurait un épisode de cette saison à tourner. Une fois tout énuméré, la réunion prit fin. Emily s'apprêtait à sortir quand une main l'arrêta. Elle se retourna et vit Stephen lui sourire, sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

\- On pourrait discuter dans un endroit tranquille ?

\- Bien sûr !

Stephen la guida jusqu'à sa caravane et une fois à l'intérieur, il l'attira contre lui, la serrant dans ses bras, en laissa sa tête trouver naturellement sa place dans son cou.

\- Tu m'as manqué tu sais. Et je m'excuse de t'avoir harcelé de message.

Emily se laissait aller dans les bras de Stephen et resta silencieuse un moment avant de lui répondre.

\- Tu… Tu m'as manqué aussi et je m'excuse aussi de ne pas t'avoir donnée de nouvelle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai compris, c'est moi qui étais dans l'erreur.

Emily s'écarta un peu de lui, l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Merci d'être si compréhensif.

Stephen lui sourit tendrement en guise de réponse.

\- Désolé pour ce qu'a dit John. Tu sais, il est toujours en train de blaguer et…

\- Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Cela reste douloureux mais… Il va falloir que j'apprenne à vivre avec et…

Stephen l'interrompit en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un chaste baiser.

\- Je te l'ai dit Em, ils feront toujours partit de ta vie et vivront toujours dans ton cœur, même ce petit être que tu n'as pas connu. Alors tu peux essayer de tourner la page, en étant heureuse, parce que tu mérites d'être heureuse.

Emily se blottit dans les bras de Stephen, se sentant en sécurité dans ses bras, ressentant le même bien-être lorsqu'elle était dans les bras de Steven. Elle savait qu'elle devait lui dire que ces sentiments étaient réciproques et se souvenait d'ailleurs d'une discussion qu'elle avait eue avec sa meilleure amie, Fanta.

Flash-Back

Après avoir quitté New York, Emily était rentré chez ses parents à Hollywood afin de faire le point sur sa vie. Elle qui s'était juré de ne plus tomber amoureuse avant longtemps et était tombée sous le charme de Stephen, et même plus que cela, elle était amoureuse de lui, mais avait peur de souffrir.

Bien qu'il fît une magnifique journée, Emily était enfermé dans sa chambre, assise devant sa fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc de la maison, perdue dans ses pensées si bien qu'elle n'entendit pas les coups portés à sa chambre et encore moins que sa meilleure amie s'approchât d'elle.

\- Et bien, ta mère ne mentait pas quand elle disait que tu étais bien loin de tout depuis ton retour !

\- Ah, bonjour Fanta, je ne t'avais pas entendue !

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Em, cela fait un bout de temps que je ne t'ai pas vue aussi étrange.

Fanta vit que Emily ne répondit pas et sondait son visage essayant de découvrir ce qui n'allait pas chez sa meilleure amie.

\- Em, tu peux tout me dire tu sais et puis, ça fait du bien parfois de se confier !

Emily poussa un profond soupir avant de se dire que son amie avait raison et que parler lui ferait du bien.

\- Tu te souviens qu'après le décès de Steven, je m'étais dit que je ferais en sorte de ne pas tomber amoureuse avant longtemps afin de ne plus connaître cette souffrance que j'ai ressentie.

\- Oui je m'en souviens, mais Steven n'aurait pas voulu cela et il aurait voulu que tu sois heureuse.

\- Je sais mais c'était au-dessus de mes forces !

\- Je me souviens que Manoé tenté de te faire sortir avec lui, il n'y a pas si longtemps encore.

\- Ton cousin est adorable, mais c'est un ami très cher pour rien, rien de plus.

\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit plusieurs fois, mais il espérait toujours qu'un jour ce qu'il éprouve pour toi soit réciproque. Enfin bref, j'imagine que cela n'a rien à voir avec lui ! Allez raconte, moi, tout ma belle !

\- Tu sais que je suis partie à Vancouver pendant quelques moins afin de tourner quelques épisodes de la série Arrow ?

\- Oui, d'ailleurs, tu as fait des jalouses vu que l'acteur principal est à tomber !

Aux dires de Fanta, Emily se sentit gêné, mais son amie n'eut pas l'air de s'en rendre compte et poursuivit.

\- J'imagine qu'il est aussi sexy qu'à la TV vu que tu l'as vu quasiment nu lors du tournage.

\- Tu sais, j'étais plus occupé par le tournage et…

\- À d'autre Em, tu es une femme et quelle femme n'oserait pas jeter un coup d'œil sur le corps sexy de Stephen Amell !

Pour avoir la paix, Emily répondit à son amie.

\- Bon OK, je l'ai peut-être plus qu'entre vu et oui, il est sexy, satisfaite !

\- Yep ! Bon à présent, dis-moi tout, qui est donc ce mec qui te fait tourner la tête ?

\- On vient juste de parler de lui _Dit Emily timidement_

\- QUE… QUOI !? Tu… J'ai mal comprit où…

\- Tu as bien entendu.

\- Le mec qui t'a tapé dans l'œil, c'est Stephen Amell ?

\- Oui, enfin, façon de parler.

\- Quoi !? Comment ça ?

\- Il… Il est venu à New York durant ces vacances, on a passé du temps ensemble et… Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait.

\- QUOI ! Tu es sérieuse, Stephen Amell est amoureux de toi ?

\- Oui. Il me l'a dit le jour de notre séparation.

\- Mais il sait que ?

\- Oui, il est au courant pour Steven, d'ailleurs il m'a dit qu'il m'attendrait que je sois prête.

\- Et toi, que lui as-tu répondue ?

\- Rien je… Je suis partie.

\- QUOI, MAIS TU DÉLIRES ! Le mec le plus sexy de la planète te dit qu'il t'aime et qu'il est prêt à t'attendre et toi tu ne réponds pas et tu te casses ?

\- Je… Lorsque j'étais à Vancouver, il s'est montré génial avec moi, comme si nous étions des amis de longue date et à New York, on a passé un super moment ensemble, on s'est même embrassé mais…

\- Mais quoi Em ?

\- J'ai peur, j'ai peur de souffrir et la mort de Steven est toujours présente et je ne sais pas su j'arriverais à tourner la page.

\- Em franchement, parfois je ne te comprends pas. Tu rencontres un mec super, qui est au courant de ton passé et qui t'a ouvert son cœur tout en ajoutant qu'il est prêt à t'attendre et toi tu t'enfuis sans même lui répondre.

\- Je sais c'est idiot.

Un bruit strident se fit entendre, Emily prit son portable et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un nouveau message de Stephen.

\- Tu ne réponds pas ?

\- Non, pas pour le moment.

\- C'est lui n'est-ce pas ?

Emily poussait un profond soupire devant perspicacité de son amie.

\- Oui c'est lui, mais pour le moment, je ne veux pas lui répondre.

\- Et pourquoi cela ?

\- Parce que je suis perdue et que je… Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

\- La première question que tu dois te poser Emily, c'est, est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

\- Oui, je l'aime, mais…

 _L'interrompant_ \- Il n'y a pas de mais. Il t'aime, tu l'aimes, fin de l'histoire !

 _Élevant la voix_ \- MAIS TU NE COMPRENDS PAS, je… Je suis bien plus jeune que lui et… Et si ça se trouve, ça ne marchera pas entre nous.

\- Tu vois, c'est ça ton problème Emily, tu as peur de t'engager avec un homme à cause de ce qui s'est passé avec Steven. Et tu veux que je te dise, la manière dont tu agis, te fait non seulement souffrir mais tu fais aussi souffrir un mec génial !

Fanta quitta alors la chambre d'Emily et c'est sans se retourner qu'elle clôturera la discussion.

\- Tu sais, je sais que la mort de Steven et de ton bébé fut douloureuse et qu'elle est toujours présente, mais ce n'est pas parce que tu t'accorderas une chance d'être de nouveau heureuse que tu les oublieras !

Emily restait sans voix, étant donné que Stephen lui avait dit la même chose.

POV Emily

Après cette discussion avec Fanta, les jours, puis les semaines s'écoulaient tranquillement. J'étais toujours à chez mes parents à poser le pour et le contre J'avais longuement réfléchi en ce qui concerne ma relation avec Stephen et j'en étais arrivé à une conclusion. Stephen ne méritait pas que je le fasse souffrir, pas après la manière dont il avait agi avec moi. Il attendait une réponse et j'allais lui l'a donné, mais pas par téléphone. Il méritait mieux que cela.

Flash-Back

Toujours blottit dans les bras de Stephen elle releva la tête afin de lui donner sa réponse.

\- Stephen, je…

\- Stephen, Emily ! Oups, désolé de vous déranger.

\- Qui a-t-il Willa ?

\- Marc m'a envoyé vous chercher afin de commencer le tournage de l'épisode quinze.

\- OK, on arrive.

Willa fila à l'anglaise se doutant qu'elle venait de déranger le nouveau couple et rejoignit Marc afin de lui dire qu'ils arrivaient. Stephen de son côté avait toujours Emily dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Dis-moi, accepterais-tu de dîner avec moi ce soir ?

Stephen allait rajouter dans des circonstances platoniques mais n'en eut pas le temps.

\- J'en serais ravie Stephen?

Stephen fut enchanté de la réponse d'Emily.

\- Je t'envoie l'adresse sur ton téléphone, à huit heures ça te convient ?

\- C'est parfait.

C'est de bonne humeur que Stephen sortit de sa caravane accompagnée de son amie. Le tournage commença dans les décors des locaux de Queen Consolidated. Stephen se mit dans la peau d'Oliver et après l'effondrement de l'Empire Queen, avec l'argent qu'il avait mis de côté, il avait réussi à acquérir que la moitié de son entreprise, la seconde partie fut acquise par une jeune femme native de Las Vegas et diplômé du MIT. N'appréciant pas trop cette nouvelle, imaginant une pète-sec Oliver rencontra son associée et fut surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait d'une ravissante jeune femme et qui était surtout très simple malgré son statut. Imaginant une rencontre électrique, cela se passa différemment de ce qu'il avait imaginé, même si sa future associée savait ce qu'elle voulait. La jeune femme plus jeune que lui était d'une grande gentillesse commençant par lui présenter ses plus sincères condoléances avant de lui affirmer qu'elle n'était pas là pour mettre son nom à la place du sien et que si elle avait acquis la moitié de l'entreprise c'est parce que cette dernière lui tenait à cœur ayant fait ses débuts dans cette entreprise sous la direction de Robert Queen. Encore sous le choc suite à la mort tragique de Laurel, il trouvait en Felicity une amie et non pas une rivale, enfin au début tout au moins étant donné leur avis parfois divergeant. Quand le réalisateur criait le coupé manquant la fin du tournage de la scène, tous applaudirent surprenant Emily.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que !?

\- Alors là bravo Emily, il y a une telle alchimie entre toi et Stephen dans cette scène que l'on a l'impression qu'elle est réelle.

\- Vous plaisantez !

\- Non au contraire _Dit une voix dans son dos_ Tu as été parfaite !

Stephen toujours dos à elle, se pencha et embrassa sa joue.

Emily se retourna faisant face à Stephen et lui murmura un merci tout en rougissant.

Marc, mais aussi Wendy et le réalisateur comprirent d'où venait une telle alchimie. Ces deux-là étaient amoureux et ça crevait les yeux.

Le soir venu, Emily se rendit chez Stephen et fut époustouflé de voir que l'ambiance était romantique et passa une merveilleuse soirée en sa compagnie. Une fois encore, Stephen lui ouvrit son cœur et lui dit qu'il l'attendrait, peu importe le temps dont elle avait besoin. Quand elle voulut lui faire part de sa réponse, elle fut coupée par les lèvres de Stephen sur les siennes et elle répondit à son baiser. Bien que Stephen se doutât un peu de sa réponse vu la manière dont elle avait répondu à son baiser, il lui dit sincèrement.

\- J'ai passé une excellente soirée.

\- Stephen, je…

Stephen posa un doigt sur ces lèvres et lui offrit un sourire tendre.

\- Je sais… Enfin je veux dire, je pense connaître ta réponse. Je veux faire les choses bien et prendre mon temps avec toi Emily.

\- Merci d'être celui que tu es.

\- Je serais une belle ordure si j'agissais autrement. Tu mérites d'être heureuse Em et pas uniquement à cause de ce que tu as vécu mais aussi, parce que tu es une jeune femme qui mérite d'être heureuse.

Après cette soirée, les choses allaient doucement mais sûrement. Stephen se montrait très patient avec Emily et lui prouvait que ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas un simple flirte, mais qu'il était bel et bien amoureux d'elle. Emily de son côté était réceptrice à la manière d'agir de Stephen et cela même si elle ne lui avait pas encore répondu a son « je t'aime ».

Du côté de la série, dès la diffusion de l'épisode quinze, bien que les fans des Comics ne cessaient de demander le retour de Laurel, disant que Felicity Smoak n'avait rien à faire dans Arrow, un fan avec fait un mixte entre les prénoms d'Oliver et de Felicity: Olicity, si bien que même si pour le moment, il n'y avait eu qu'un seul baiser entre les deux personnages, baiser lorsque Oliver avait révélé à Felicity son identité de Arrow là sauvant des griffes d'un violeur qui sévissait à Starling City depuis quelque temps, le Fandom du Olicity ne cessait de grandir, si bien que les fans demandaient plus de scène entre les deux personnages ainsi qu'une scène de sexe. Mais pour le moment, les producteurs de la série avaient décidé de ne pas intégrer ce type de scène, même s'ils avaient dans l'esprit de le faire à la prochaine saison.

Le tournage des derniers épisodes de la saison quatre se passait sans encombre, d'ailleurs cette saison se terminait sur une scène romantique entre Oliver et Felicity. Ce dernier avait enfin décidé de l'inviter à dîner et même si la mort de Laurel n'était toujours pas cicatrisée, il laissait son cœur parlé pour lui et se déclara à Felicity en lui disant « Je t'aime », l'épisode se terminant par un tendre baiser du couple., que Stephen se permit de prolonger même après le coupé du réalisateur. Des applaudissements se firent d'ailleurs entendre pour les féliciter notamment pour le travail accompli mais aussi pour autre chose. Personne n'était aveugle et savait que Stephen et Emily étaient plus ou moins en couple ce qui allait grandement faciliter les choses pour la saison cinq.

Comme chaque année, toute l'équipe de la série devant se retrouver dans l'un des Pub les plus branchés de Vancouver. C'est à la fin du tournage que Marc annonça que cette fois encore il allait dans le même établissement et qu'ils pouvaient bien entendu venir accompagné. Surprise Emily se tourna vers Stephen qu'il l'attira plus loin, dans le décor qui servait au Bunker de la Team Arrow.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de Bar ?

\- Tous les ans, pour fêter la fin de la saison, on se retrouve tous à faire la fête dans un lieu branché de Vancouver.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui et comme on peut venir accompagné, je me disais que… Tu accepterais peut-être que l'on s'y rende ensemble ?

\- Je ne sais pas Stephen. Tu sais je… Je n'aime pas trop la foule et…

\- Je resterais près de toi, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- D'accord dans ce cas.

Stephen sourit comme un adolescent heureux qu'elle accepte. La soirée s'annonçait bien.

* * *

 **F** **in du chapitre 5 qui j'espère vous aura plu.**

 **Sachez les choses vont se compliquer au prochain chapitre, qui sera basé sur la soirée en partie ^_^. Ce dernier sera posté la semaine prochaine.**

 **Une petite Review please, cela motive de savoir que cette histoire plaît ^^**

 **See you Again,**

 **Haruka**

 **XoXoXo**

 **PS: Pour ceux qui suivent ma page Facebook (Olicity and Stemily Forever) un article sera posté cette après-midi.**


	6. No Sign Of Her

**Coucou tout le monde,**

 **Voici le tant attendu chapitre 06 qui a été le plus délicat à écrire avec le 04. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédent.**

 **Comme d'habitude, on se retrouve en bas,**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 06 — No Sign Of Her**

Stephen était chez lui afin de se préparer pour la soirée. D'humeur joyeuse que sa belle sa cavalière soit présente, il avait décidé de sortir le grand jeu lui qui d'habitude venait décontracté avait choisi de s'habiller classe, c'est-à-dire un jean bleu indigo légèrement délavé, une chemise blanche mettant en valeur son torse et s'apprêter à appeler Emily quand son portable sonna et sourit de voir qu'il s'agissait justement de celle qui occupait ses pensées. Il mit le mode « haut parleur » enfin d'enfiler sa veste.

\- J'allais justement t'appeler.

\- Stephen, je suis désolé, je suis horriblement en retard, le mieux est que l'on se retrouve sur place.

 _Inquiet_ \- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui c'est juste que je me suis assoupie et que je ne suis pas prête.

\- Tu sais, cela ne me dérange pas de patienter !

\- Je m'en doute, mais si la star de la série arrive en retard à la fête, ça va faire déplacer.

\- OK mais tu m'appelles dès que tu arrives.

\- C'est promis, à tout à l'heure.

Stephen soupirait, son plan tomber à l'eau. En effet, quand il avait proposé de venir la chercher, il n'avait eu nullement l'intention de l'emmener à la soirée, mais de l'emmener dans un petit endroit tranquille où ils pourraient passer une soirée en tête à tête. Poussant de nouveau un profond soupire, Stephen termina de se préparer, puis quitta son appartement prenant la direction du Pub où se dérouler la soirée. Une fois arrivé, il salua toute l'équipe et se dirigea au Bar où il retrouva Willa en grande discussion avec Katie et Caity.

\- Tiens bonsoir Steve.

\- Salut Caity.

Stephen répondit à l'étreinte de la jeune femme et fit de même avec Willa avant de saluer poliment Katie.

\- Alors, ta petite ch é rie n'est pas avec toi ou alors elle t'a posé un lapin !

Stephen qui savait que Katie avait la rancœur tenace décida de mettre les points sur les i tout de suite.

\- Premièrement Emily n'est pas la petite chérie, mais une amie très chère et deuxièmement étant donné qu'elle n'était pas au courant de cette soirée l'ayant a pris tardivement elle viendra plus tard !

\- Pourtant, à la fin de la saison quatre, Oliver embrasse son personnage !

Stephen fronça les sourcils à ce qu'elle venait de dire alors que l'épisode n'avait pas encore été diffusé.

\- Je peux savoir comment tu sais cela ?

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne joue plus dans la série que j'ai coupé les ponts avec tout le monde !

\- Excuse-moi Steve, c'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui aie évoqué cela involontairement !

Stephen lança un regard noir à Caity

\- De toute façon cela ne te regarde pas Katie, c'est ma vie privée et je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre !

Piquée au vif, Katie allait répondre une nouvelle fois quand une voix masculine se manifesta.

\- Salut la compagnie, ça roule

Cette voix appartenait à Grant qui était accompagné de sa petite amie.

\- Salut Grant, salut Andrea

\- Alors où est ta jolie partenaire Steve, il me tarde de la rencontrer !

Grant reçu un coup de coude dans le ventre et un regard noir.

\- Ne sois pas jalouse chérie, je veux juste la rencontrer, rien de plus !

\- Mouais !

\- Tu as raison de t'en faire ! Après tout elle a déjà mis la main sur Stephen, en passant de réalisatrice par intérim a actrice principale !

Stephen sentir la colère montée en lui et s'apprêtait à répondre à Katie quelque chose de bien placé quand son portable sonna. En voyant le prénom s'affichait, il s'excusa avant de s'éloigner.

\- Elle a couché avec Stephen !? Je pensais qu'il avait quelqu'un ?

\- Il a rompu apparemment !

\- Katie tu sais très bien qu'Emily n'a pas couché avec Stephen !

\- Ah oui ? Alors comment expliques-tu Willa qu'elle soit passée de réalisatrice à actrice principale et que son personnage soit la nouvelle petite amie de celui de Stephen !

David qui avait entendu la fin de la conversation, s'en mêla.

\- Tu es jalouse Katie et c'est pour cela que tu as été viré de la série et ce n'est ni la faute d'Emily, ni celle de Stephen mais de la tienne !

Pendant ce temps-là, Stephen s'était éloigné afin de prendre l'appel d'Emily.

\- Emily enfin, tu me manquais.

 _\- Désolé d'être en retard !_

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle tu es là c'est le principal.

 _\- Justement Stephen, je..._

Stephen comprit à son intonation de voix qu'il y avait un problème.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

 _\- Je..._

\- Dis-moi Em !

 _\- Le videur ne veut pas me laisser entré !_

\- Quoi !? Comment ça ?

 _\- Je... J'ai oublié mon invitation et il a refusé de me laisser entrer, bien que je lui aie expliqué que..._

 _Stephen l'interrompant_ \- Ou es-tu ?

 _\- Juste en face, il n'a pas voulu que je reste à proximité._

\- OK, ne bouge surtout pas, je te rejoins immédiatement.

Stephen mit fin à la conversation et prit la direction de la sortie afin de rejoindre la jeune femme.

\- Alors Monsieur Amell, on quitta déjà la fête ?

C'était Joshua le videur du Pub qui venait de lui poser la question. Stephen tout en gardant son calme lui répondit.

\- Non, je vais juste chercher la jeune femme à qui vous avez refusé l'entrée !

Stephen n'attendit même pas la réponse se rejoignit Emily qui l'attendait en face. Joshua, quant à lui se disait qu'il venait de commettre une belle gaffe. Arrivé près d'Emily, Stephen l'attira immédiatement dans ses bras, surprenant la jeune femme qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel geste de la part du jeune homme.

\- Tu vas bien ? Il ne t'a pas fait mal où brutalisé ?

\- Non, mais…

\- Dis-moi si jamais il t'a fait du mal je ne réponds plus de rien.

\- Non rassure-toi Stephen, il ne m'a pas touché il s'est juste montré virulent.

Aux dires de la jeune femme, Stephen serra le poing, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait c'est qu'on manque de respect aux personnes qu'il aimait et Emily était la femme qu'il aimait.

\- Viens !

Stephen prit la main d'Emily dans la sienne, l'invitant à le suivre. Arrivé à proximité de l'entrée du Pub, Stephen sentit Emily serrait sa main et comprit qu'elle n'était pas rassurée. Joshua quant à lui comprit qu'il allait recevoir la colère de Stephen Amell, parce que même si le videur était un type plutôt baraqué, il savait que Stephen n'était pas un rigolo et un Stephen en colère n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

\- Joshua, tu vois cette jeune femme, la prochaine fois, tu l'as laissera entré sans faire d'histoire et sans te montrer virulent avec elle.

\- Oui… Oui bien sûr. Je suis désolé, mais tu sais j'ai des ordres et…

\- Je m'en contrefiche que tu es des ordres, à cause de toi ma petite amie est mal à l'aise, donc abstient toi à l'avenir de jouer les gros bras avec elle, sinon, ça ira mal.

\- Oui je m'en souviendrais. Je suis sincèrement désolé Mademoiselle, je ne faisais que mon travail et je… Je n'aurais pas dû me montrer virulent avec vous.

Emily fit un simple signe de tête et se laissa guider par Stephen qui la conduit à l'intérieur. Une fois l'entrée passée, il demanda à l'hôtesse qui s'occupait du vestiaire de lui donner le portant avec ses affaires afin de mettre ceux d'Emily avec les siens. Stephen s'aperçut alors que Emily restait silencieuse ce qu'il l'inquiéta.

\- Tout va bien Emily ?

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, Stephen lui caressa tendrement la joue en l'appelant ce qui la fit sursauter.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, c'est juste que… Cela fait longtemps qu'un homme ne… _Baisant la tête en rougissant légèrement_ Ne m'a pas appelé sa petite amie !

Se rendant compte que cela avait dû lui rappeler de mauvais souvenir, Stephen passant sa main sous son menton et plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Je te pris de m'excuser, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je… J'étais en colère contre ce type que c'est sortit tout seul. Je te demande de me pardonner.

\- Non, il n'y a rien à pardonner Stephen, je… Je suis juste flattée de ce que tu as dit me concernant.

\- Emily je…

Mais Stephen n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la personne gérant les vestiaires venait de revenir. Emily retira alors sa veste et Stephen resta bouche bée de la voir habillait ainsi. En effet, elle portait une robe noire qui lui arrivait au-dessus du genou (1) et portait des bottes en cuir noir. Aux yeux de Stephen, elle était la plus belle femme du monde. Voyant qu'il l'a regardé, elle fut gênée et lui dit timidement.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas trop habillé, je… Je ne savais pas quelle tenue il fallait porter.

\- Tu es magnifique.

Emily lui sourit timidement et accepta la main que lui tendit Stephen rejoignant l'équipe qui s'amusait. Katie qui était toujours en grande discussion avec Caity et Andrea vit Stephen revenir mais, pas seul.

\- Pfuu, non mais regardez là, elle est d'un vulgaire avec sa robe, on dirait une escorte !

Caity ne releva pas à ce que venait de dire Katie. Elle connaissait Emily, l'ayant rencontré quelques fois lorsque son personnage devait faire une apparition dans Arrow. Même si elle considérait Katie comme une sœur, elle savait qu'elle avait des vues sur Stephen et qu'elle n'avait jamais apprécié la jeune femme qui avait apparemment gagné le cœur du jeune homme.

\- Alors c'est elle Katie ! Eh bien je me demande ce que Stephen lui trouve, elle m'a l'air d'être banale et bien plate en plus. Crois-moi Katie, elle ne t'arrive pas à la cheville !

Andrea la fiancée de Grant était de là même trempe que Katie et également une bonne amie de cette dernière. Stephen décida de les ignorer et rejoignit les autres, notamment Willa qui était en grande discussion avec David, John et Paul.

\- Eh, mais regarder qui voilà, la déesse de la soirée !

Emily salua ses collègues et amis et Willa tout contente de voir son amie enfin arriva la tira par le bras.

\- Em, enfin, tu es superbe ! Allez vient, laissons les hommes ensemble !

Mais Emily ne bougeait pas, surprenant Willa qui l'interrogea du regard. Mais ce fut Stephen qui lui répondit.

\- Willa, doucement. Emily n'est pas très à l'aise avec la foule !

Willa fut surprise d'une telle révélation et interrogea Emily du regard pour avoir une confirmation.

\- Désolé Willa, c'est vrai que… Je n'aime pas trop la foule.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on a une table de réserver assez éloignée où tu n'auras pas à être mal à l'aise.

Willa lui fit un clin d'œil et Emily se laissa entraîner par la fougue de la jeune femme. Stephen ne la quittait pas du regard ce qui amusa John, David et Paul qui avaient bien compris ce que Emily était pour Stephen.

John passa son bras par-dessus les épaules de Stephen et dit pour le taquiner.

\- T'inquiète mec, ta chérie ne vas pas disparaître !

\- Mais Emily n'est pas…

\- À d'autre Steve _Dit David_ Il faut vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas voir comment tu l'as dévore des yeux, sans compter que sur le tournage, tu es super-protecteur avec elle !

\- Tu devrais d'ailleurs là laisser respirer un peu _Termina Paul_

Stephen poussait un profond soupire se disant que ces amis avaient raison, mais, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. D'autant plus depuis qu'il avait appris la tragédie qu'elle avait vécue et qu'il s'était aperçu qu'il était amoureux d'elle.

La soirée se déroulait dans la joie et la bonne humeur pour le plus grand plaisir de Stephen qui était heureux d'être là en compagnie d'Emily, même si son premier plan était, d'être ailleurs en tête à tête avec elle. Stephen s'excusa un instant et quitta l'assemblée, quand a Willa, elle vit qu'il n'y avait plus de champagne et se leva.

\- Un souci Willa ?

\- Il n'y a plus de champagne !

\- Reste, j'y vais.

\- Tu es sûr Em ?

\- Oui t'inquiète c'est bon !

Emily sourit et se dirigea vers le bar où le serveur lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Une bouteille de champagne, je vous prie.

\- Tout de suite ma belle !

Emily ignora la fin de sa phrase et attendit la bouteille en scrutant le bout de la salle afin de faire signe à Stephen pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule et se retournant faisant face à…

\- Katie. Bonsoir !

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais changé de métier !

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Tu fais plus escorte qu'autre chose !

\- Écoute Katie, tu ne m'apprécies pas, je comprends absolument, après tout, on ne peut pas aimer tout le monde. Mais que Stephen a refusé tes multiples avances et qu'à présent tu es jalouse, ce n'est pas mon problème !

\- Si, parce que si tu ne t'étais pas pointé pour remplacer Glen, il aurait fini par céder !

\- Là, tu vois, j'en doute. Car lors de cette fameuse scène qui faisait partit des épisodes que j'avais à tourner, il avait l'air plus en colère qu'autre chose !

\- Parce qu'il avait déjà flashé sur toi. D'ailleurs, tu dois être heureuse Mademoiselle la briseuse de ménage !

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Plus bête que tu l'es en fait ! Tu ne sais donc pas qu'il a rompu avec Cassandra !

Emily décida d'ignorer le début de sa phrase, ne voulant pas rentrer dans son jeu.

\- Je pense que c'est plutôt toi qui es mal informé étant donné qu'ils ont rompu d'un accord commun, vu que le contrat de Cassandra se prolongeait et qu'elle ne souhaitait pas une relation à distance !

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'il t'a dit pour ne pas que tu te sentes responsable, mais la vérité en est tout autre !

\- De toute façon Katie, Stephen et moi sommes simplement amis, rien de plus !

\- Mais oui, c'est ça. Les épisodes de Arrow diffusés disent le contraire.

\- Ce n'est qu'une série…

 _L'interrompant_ \- C'est peut-être une simple série comme tu dis, mais je suis actrice depuis plus longtemps que toi et la manière dont Oliver regarde Felicity est celui de Stephen qui TE regarde avec des yeux amoureux.

\- Tu fabules Katie.

\- Peut-être, mais quand tu étais avec lui tout à l'heure, les regards qu'ils posaient sur toi étaient ceux d'un homme amoureux. Je sais de quoi je parle, j'ai déjà eu des hommes dans ma vie !

\- Et bien tant mieux pour toi ! Maintenant, tu m'excuseras mais je…

\- Tu finiras dans son lit, vu que c'est ce qu'il veut et vous entamerez probablement une relation !

\- Et si cela arrive, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ! Vie privée, tu connais ?

\- Oui je connais ! Et quand il aura eu ce qui veut, il voudra plus, comme fondé une famille et il voudra un enfant.

À mot enfant, Emily se sentit mal à l'aise face à cette conversation. Katie vit que l'expression du visage d'Emily avait changé et poursuivit.

\- Comme ce sera ta première grossesse, soit tu l'as mènera à terme, soit tu feras une fausse couche et là, tu devras lui annoncer la nouvelle qui sera difficile à avaler !

Emily tremblait à ce que venaient de lui dire Katie et le souvenir qu'elle avait tué son enfant lors de l'enterrement de Steve lui revint en mémoire. Katie vit alors des larmes perler les yeux d'Emily.

\- Tu n'as aucune force de caractère, vu que tu pleures déjà !

\- Je savais que tu étais une garce, mais là, tu viens de décrocher l'Oscar et tous les autres prix pour la meilleure garce du monde ! Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de méchant, mais je ne souhaite à personne ce par quoi je suis passé et pourtant, cela te ferait du bien de souffrir !

Sur ce court monologue, Emily planta Katie au bar se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas décidé le visage ravagé par le chagrin !

Au moment de l'altercation qu'elle avait eue avec Katie, Stephen était revenu du petit coin et fut surpris de ne pas y trouver Emily.

\- Elle est partie chercher du champagne elle revient !

Stephen soulagé s'installa avant d'entamer une discussion avec Paul concernant sa prochaine vente en faveur de la protection des Rhinocéros. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, soit plus de dix minutes après le départ d'Emily, Stephen s'excusa auprès de Paul et partit rejoindre sa belle au bar qu'il ne trouva pas, mais trouva Katie en train de rigoler avec la copine de Grant et entendit le prénom d'Emily dans la conversation comprenant qu'elle s'en était prise encore à elle.

\- Katie !

\- Tiens Steve, tu en as marre de l'autre sans la moindre force de caractère et tu viens enfin vers moi.

Stephen ne voulant pas créer un scandale lui demanda froidement.

\- Où est Emily !

\- Je ne sais pas. Quand on ne veut pas perdre son chien on lui met un collier et le tient en laisse ! _Dit-elle en plaisantant_

Stephen qui ne trouvait pas cela drôle, la tira par le bras là forçant à s'éloigner.

\- Katie, pour la dernière fois dis-moi où elle est !

Voyant le regard de Stephen, Katie déglutit difficilement et lui répondit finalement.

\- Ta copine n'a aucune force de caractère. Je lui dis en plaisantant qu'une fois que vous serez passés à l'acte et après avoir entamé une relation sérieuse tu voudrais d'un enfant, mais qu'il y a deux cas de figure dans une première grossesse, la mener à terme où une fausse couche et que ce sera difficile pour toi de l'apprendre et…

Stephen pâlit dangereusement et comprit que cette garce qu'était Katie avait appuyé là où ça faisait mal.

\- OU EST-ELLE !

\- Elle s'est barrée et…

Mais elle ne pût finir sa phrase que Stephen s'approcha d'elle le regard noir, presque assassin.

\- Je te jure que je n'en resterais pas là.

Ce fut les seules paroles qu'il dit et se dirigea vers la sortie afin de rattraper Emily. En passant devant Joshua il s'arrêta afin de lui demander confirmation.

\- Joshua !?

\- Oui Monsieur Amell ?

\- Est-ce que Emily est partit il y a longtemps ?

\- Emily !? Ah la jeune femme qui vous accompagnant non, elle…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une femme d'un certain âge arriva à leur hauteur.

\- Vite, s'il vous plaît, appelé une ambulance une jeune femme vient de se faire renverser !

\- Une… Une jeune femme ?

Stephen sentit son cœur raté un battement et se mit à courir comme un dingue. Il n'eut pas très loin à aller, car il vit à environ cinq cents mètres plus loin un attroupement de badauds. Accélérant il arriva rapidement sur le lieu et se fraya un passage.

\- Pardon excusez-vous s'il vous plaît.

En se frayant un passage, il entendit des bribes d'une conversation.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Une jeune femme courrait et la voiture n'a pas eu le temps de freiner et l'a percuté de plein fouet.

Lorsque Stephen arriva enfin à proximité, il sentit son cœur s'arrêter et les ténèbres l'engloutir.

\- EMILYYYYYYY

Tous se retournaient et regarder le jeune homme se ruer au chevet de la jeune femme.

Stephen se jeta presque à genoux sur le sol, là soulevant doucement dans ses bras.

\- Emily… Emily…

En disant son prénom, il remit une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille en là caressant doucement.

 _Ouvrant difficilement les yeux_ \- Ste… Steve… Je…Je…

Des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux alors qu'elle tentait de dire à Stephen ces quelques mots.

\- Chut, économise tes forces, ça va aller.

Impuissant Stephen vit Emily fermé les yeux, la tête tomber sur le côté et son bras tomber inerte sur le sol.

\- Emily… Non, Emily… Tu m'entends… _Là secouant un peu_ Emily, réponds-moi.

Pleurant de chaudes larmes en voyant qu'elle ne bougeait plus, Stephen la redressa doucement en posant sa joue contre son front en pleurant, berçant son amie, alors qu'au loin on pouvait entendre les sirènes de l'ambulance hurler.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre,**

 **Pour cette dernière scène, je vous invite à écouter musique tiré de la fin de l'épisode 26 de la série Largo Winch qui s'intitule « No Sign Of Her ».**

 **Le chapitre 07 arrive dès que possible**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une Reviews, c'est gratuit et ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps. Pas de commentaire désagréable où insulte Please.**

 **See you Again,**

 **Haruka**

 **XoXoXo**

 **(1) Voir robe que Felicity porte dans l'épisode 2.10** **Blast Radius**

 **PS:** **Pour éviter une fois de plus que l'on me dise que j'ai plagié un autre auteur (chose à laquelle je ne m'attarde pas, ne lisant quasiment plus aucune fic sur le Stemily et où le Olicity) voici l'idée de la prochaine, idée qui bien entendu m'appartient !**

 **« Stephen interprète Oliver Queen depuis 6 ans et comme tous les ans, il va à la rencontre de ses fans Anglais. Là il rencontre une fan de la série et lui sauvera la vie »**


	7. Des conséquences désastreuses

**Coucou tout le monde,**

 **Oui, je suis sadique je le sais, mais que voulez-vous, je ne suis pas née sous le signe du Scorpion pour rien ^^.**

 **Bref, voici donc le chapitre 07 qui… Bah qui est délicat. Bah, vous verrez bien.**

 **Désolé du retard de publication, débordée en cette fin d'année.**

 **Comme d'habitude, on se retrouve en bas,**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 07 — Des conséquences désastreuses.**

Une fois l'ambulance sur place, Stephen fit savoir aux ambulanciers qu'il était son petit ami afin de pouvoir l'accompagner, il ne voulait en aucun cas là laisser seule. Serrant la main d'Emily dans la sienne il n'entendit un des ambulanciers dire à son collègue.

\- On est en train de la perdre, vite, il faut l'intuber et lui injecter…

Mais déjà Stephen n'écoutait plus, le peu qu'il avait entendu lui suffisait pour savoir que l'amour de sa vie risquer de mourir. Sa main toujours dans la sienne, il la porta à ses lèvres et se mit à se parler doucement.

\- Emily… Mon amour… Je t'en prie, tient le coup….

Stephen sentit des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et s'en fichait comme de sa première chemise. Arrivez au Mount Saint Joseph Hospital, les portes de l'ambulance s'ouvrirent rapidement, et Stephen descendit le premier afin de laisser la place au personnel. Une fois le brancard descendu, Stephen reprit la main de la jeune femme et vit un homme en blouse blanche avancer rapidement vers eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

\- Jeune femme d'environ trente ans, s'est fait renverser par une voiture, perte de conscience depuis plusieurs minutes d'après son compagnon, on l'a intubé et injecter dix millilitres d'adrénaline.

\- OK, on l'emmène en chirurgie !

Ayant toujours sa main dans la sienne, Stephen suivit le brancard, jusqu'à ce que l'arrête.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas aller plus loin, je suis désolé.

\- Sauvez là, je vous en prie !

\- Rassurez-vous Monsieur, on va faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir !

L'infirmière le laissa alors seul afin de rejoindre ses collègues derrière la porte. Stephen complètement anéantit s'affala sur la chaise derrière lui. Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, il voulut prendre son téléphone, mais s'aperçut qu'il avait laissé ses affaires au pub. Il se leva afin de se rendre à l'accueil où une jeune femme se trouvait.

\- Excusez-moi, je viens d'accompagner ma petite amie qui s'est fait renverser et dans la panique j'ai oublié mes affaires et mon téléphone, puis-je utiliser votre téléphone pour appeler un ami ?

La femme ayant reconnu Stephen Amell lui sourit et lui tendit le téléphone en lui souriant. La remerciant d'un sourire un peu forcé, vu la situation, Stephen composa le numéro de John qui décrocha au bout de quelques sonneries.

\- Ah Steve, enfin, on s'inquiétait !

\- John, je suis au Mount Saint Joseph Hospital, Emily eu un accident. Tu peux prendre mes affaires et les siennes qui sont ensemble et me les ramener s'il te plaît.

\- C'est grave ?

\- Je ne sais pas, elle… _Fermant les yeux un instant avant de reprendre_ Elle est en salle d'op !

\- OK, je suis parti !

\- Merci. Ah John, emmène Katie avec toi, je dois lui parler !

\- OK mon ami.

Stephen raccrocha et remercia une nouvelle fois la standardiste avant de retrouver près de cette fameuse porte où Emily avait disparu.

Au même moment, au pub, John avait salué ses amis mais en voyant son air grave, David se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Un souci John ?

\- Emily a eu un accident et a été transféré au Mount Saint Joseph Hospital. Stephen est avec elle et il m'a demandé de lui ramener ses affaires et une certaine personne !

David, Paul et Willa qui étaient présents se doutaient de qui il parlait et que cette épreuve devait être difficile pour Stephen.

\- On vient avec toi. _Dit Willa_ Il aura besoin de ses amis.

\- Merci pour lui.

\- John, je vais aller chercher les affaires de Steve et celles d'Emily, tu n'as qu'à aller chercher là demoiselle et on se rejoint sur le parking !

\- Merci Paul. Les affaires d'Emily sont avec celle de Stephen.

\- OK !

Alors que Paul et Willa se dirigeaient vers la sortie là où se trouver le vestiaire, David et John parcourait la salle du regard à la recherche de Katie, qu'ils trouvaient en grande discussion avec Caity. Bien que refusant de venir, se fichant pas mal d'Emily, le regard noir de David lui suffit pour revenir sur sa décision, sachant qu'il n'hésiterait pas à employer la manière forte si nécessaire.

Presque une heure s'était écoulée depuis et Stephen était toujours sans nouvelle du médecin. Toujours assit sur l'une des chaises, il releva la tête en sentant une main sur son épaule.

Il fit un maigre sourire à John, et vit qu'il n'était pas seul vue que toute l'équipe était là. Ce fut Willa qui osa poser la terrible question.

\- Comment va-t-elle Steve ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Elle est toujours…

Stephen ne finit pas sa phrase, mais tous comprirent à quel point c'était dur pour lui. Ils savaient que depuis que sa mère avait eu son cancer, il détestait mettre les pieds dans les hôpitaux.

\- Elle va s'en sortir, elle est jeune.

Stephen ne releva pas à ce que venir de dire Paul, se doutant qu'il avait surtout dit cela pour le rassurer.

\- Sans vouloir offenser qui que ce soit, je peux savoir ce que je fiche ici étant donné que je me fiche pas mal de…

Déjà à cran à cause du fait que la femme qu'il aimait était entre la vie et la mort, mais celle responsable de sa présence derrière cette porte venait de dire la phrase à ne pas dire. Se levant rapidement, il se tourna vers Katie le regard noir.

\- Toi tu…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une porte que l'on ouvre et que l'on referme se fit entendre.

\- Vous êtes là pour Mademoiselle Rickards !

\- Oui, nous sommes ses amis.

Paul avait été le plus rapide pour répondre au médecin.

\- D'accord. Savez-vous si elle a des antécédents médicaux ?

Ce fut cette fois-ci Stephen qui répondit.

\- Oui, il y a deux ans elle a subi deux gros chocs psychologiques et est restée quelques jours dans le coma.

\- Je vois ! Cela explique bien des choses.

\- Docteur, dites-moi la vérité, est-ce que Emily va…

\- Votre amie à subit un énorme choc, d'où mes questions. Sauriez-vous qui est son médecin par hasard ?

\- Non, je suis désolé. J'ai son portable avec moi, peut-être y a-t-il son numéro, je peux regarder si vous le souhaitez !

Mais avant même que le médecin puisse répondre à Stephen prit le portable d'Emily et ne voulant pas s'immiscer dans sa vie privée chercha rapidement dans ses contacts avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

\- Son médecin est le Docteur Araki.

\- Bien, merci.

\- Est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ?

\- Pour le moment, elle est toujours en salle d'opération, donc nous ne pouvons pas encore nous prononcer. Sachez néanmoins que son état est sérieux et qu'elle a fait un arrêt.

Stephen ne répondit pas à ce que le Médecin venait de lui annoncer, il était sous le choc. Malgré tout, il avait confiance en la médecine actuelle qui avait guéri sa mère du cancer. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. Le médecin lui lança un regard désolé et rejoignit son bureau. Au bout de quelques minutes, Stephen se retourna brusquement et enserra le poignet de Katie.

\- Toi, vient avec moi !

Alors que Stephen la força à le suivre, tous suivirent Stephen craignant le pire.

\- Tu sais Steve, si tu veux, je peux t'aider à surmonter cette épreuve, il y a un hôtel pas loin et…

Mais Katie n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle se retrouvait plaqué au mur, la main de Stephen autour de son cou qu'il serra.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit !

\- Je…

\- RÉPOND !

\- Que… Que…

\- Dans ton intérêt, tu ferais mieux de me dire la vérité. _Dit Stephen froidement_

Voyant que leur ami ne se contrôler pas, David décida d'intervenir et posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Stephen.

\- Stephen, calme-toi.

\- TOI LÀ FERME ! Katie, je te jure que si tu ne parles pas tout de suite, je ne réponds plus de rien ALORS PARLE !

David, Willa, Paul et John, n'avaient jamais vu Stephen aussi en colère et David se demandait s'il ne devait pas user de la force pour immobiliser Stephen, pour éviter que le pire ne se produise.

Katie de son côté commencé à avoir peur, n'ayant jamais vu Stephen dans un tel état de rage. Elle allait lui mentir quand la voix froide de son ancien collègue retentit.

\- Ne t'avise pas de me mentir. _Dit-il en resserrant sa prise_

\- Je… J'ai simplement voulu plaisanter en disant qu'elle finira dans ton lit vu que c'est ce que tu désirais et qu'une fois fait, la suite se fera naturellement, à savoir un enfant et qu'une première grossesse était souvent délicate et…

\- Tu n'es qu'une garce Katie, COMME OSES-TU LUI RAPPELER CETTE TRAGÉDIE.

Tous ainsi que Katie regardait Stephen ébahi se demandant de quoi il parlait.

\- Tu n'as vraiment aucun scrupule. Lui rappeler la perte de son enfant.

\- Quoi !? Mais… Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- Bien entendu, tu n'es pas au courant, ni toi ni personne, étant donné que je suis le seul ! Alors la prochaine fois, au lieu de jouer les garces de service par pure jalousie, essaye de connaître un peu la personne à qui tu craches ton venin ! À cause de toi et à cause de ta connerie, en lui rappelant la perte de deux êtres chers, EMILY EST PEUT-ÊTRE ENTRAIN DE MOURIR !

Katie ne répondit pas, ce fut John qui jusque-là silencieux posa sa main sur l'épaule de Stephen, dans l'espoir de la calmer.

\- Stephen calme, toi, et…

\- COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE ME CALME, À CAUSE DE CETTE VIPÈRE, LES BLESSURES D'EMILY LIÉ À LA PERTE DE STEVE ET DE LEUR ENFANT ONT REFAIT SURFACE ET RISQUE DE MOURIR !

Tous étaient sous le choc par rapport à ce que venait de dire Stephen et se fût cette fois-ci Willa qui prit la parole.

\- Stephen… C'est quoi cette histoire !?

Stephen regarda Willa qui vit son ami souffrir.

\- Emily est… Était marié à Steve, un soldat qui a donné sa vie pour son pays et le jour de l'enterrement, sachant qu'elle était enceinte, Emily a voulu le rejoindre mais…

\- Steve n'a pas voulu qu'elle le rejoigne _Termina Paul_

\- Ouais. Après le choc causé par le mort de Steve et de leur enfant, Emily est tombé dans le coma et… Elle a dû réapprendre à vivre sans l'amour de sa vie.

\- Tu es au courant depuis longtemps ?

\- Depuis le mois de juillet.

Tous étaient sous le choc de savoir que la jeune femme qui était toujours souriante et joyeuse cachait une telle tragédie. Katie de son côté était toujours plaquée contre le mur et était elle aussi sous le choc. Elle détestait Emily parce qu'elle lui avait pris Stephen, mais ignorait qu'elle avait autant souffert.

\- Ste… Stephen, je suis désolé je…

Stephen foudroya Katie du regard la relâchant.

\- Il faudra plus que des excuses pour que je pardonne Katie et quoi que tu fasses cela n'arrivera jamais. Jusqu'à présent je fermais les yeux à ton comportement depuis des années, même si j'en avais touché un mot à la production, mais là, même si Emily s'en sort, ne compte pas sur moi pour te pardonner, et je doute qu'Emily te pardonne.

Sur ce court monologue, Stephen lui tourna le dos et sans un regard à ses amis il quitta le parking rentrant dans l'hôpital afin d'attendre le verdict concernant la femme dont il était tombé amoureux du premier regard.

Après encore un long moment d'attente, le Docteur Araki sortit enfin de la salle d'opération, le visage neutre.

\- Comment va-t-elle Docteur ?

\- Elle va s'en sortir.

Stephen put enfin respirer de nouveau de soulagement.

\- Par contre, comme vous êtes son petit ami, il faudra veiller à ce qu'elle se repose durant plusieurs jours et devra utiliser des béquilles pour se déplacer.

\- Compter sur moi, je veillerais sur elle.

\- Étant donné l'accident et sa commotion cérébrale, nous allons la garder en observation pendant quelques jours.

\- Bien, quand pourra-t-elle sortir ?

\- Mercredi si le scanner et sa prise de sang ne révèle aucun problème.

\- D'accord. Puis-je là voir ?

\- Bien entendu, mais elle est sous sédatif donc surtout ne la réveillait pas. Elle est dans la chambre 248.

\- Compter sur moi. Merci Docteur. _Dit-il en lui serrant une poignée de main_

Stephen entra dans la chambre et ce qu'il vit lui fit mal. Voir son Emily si pâle lui donnait envie de rendre la pareille à Katie qui était responsable de l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. S'installant sur l'unique fauteuil de la chambre, Stephen prit la main d'Emily dans la sienne, là portant à ses lèvres l'embrassant doucement.

\- Je suis là mon ange, ne crains rien, je veille sur toi.

Stephen passa la nuit auprès d'Emily ne lâchant pas sa main, la portant à ses lèvres de temps à autre avant de la laisser reposer contre sa joue. Une infirmière était passée dans la nuit pour vérifier les constances de la jeune femme et était repartie peu après. Vers six heures du matin, ce fut le Docteur qui l'avait prise en charge la veille qui était passé pour voir comment sa patiente avait passé la nuit et avait lancé un sourire bienveillant à Stephen avant de le laisser seul afin de poursuivre ses visites. Ce n'est qu'en début d'après-midi que Stephen sentit une pression sur sa main.

\- Emily !?

Stephen sentit de nouveau une pression sur sa main, et se sentant enfin revivre. Se levant, il prend place sur le lit, lui parlant doucement.

\- Emily, reviens-moi… Ouvre les yeux.

Accédant à la demande de Stephen, Emily ouvrit doucement les yeux et vit un visage qu'elle connaissait bien.

\- St… Steve tu es là…. Tu es revenu…

Stephen allait lui répondre que oui, mais prit conscience de qui elle parlait. Il lui répondit alors d'une voix douce.

\- Non, c'est moi Stephen.

Le visage de Steven devint flou et fut remplacé par celui de Stephen qui la regardait tendrement mais qui était aussi très inquiet. Bien qu'une partie d'elle soit heureuse que Stephen soit auprès d'elle, son esprit lui pensait autrement et elle sentit son cœur se serrer, se rappelant la dernière fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans un lit d'hôpital.

Voyant le visage triste qu'abordait celle qu'il aimait, Stephen pencha son visage vers le sien, l'embrassant tendrement sur le front.

\- Je reviens Em, je vais chercher le Docteur.

Stephen quitta la chambre d'Emily là laissant seule afin d'aller chercher le médecin qui l'avait prise en charge cette nuit. Emily de son côté, tentait d'oublier le visage de Stephen avant de sortir. Il est clair qu'il était triste et s'en voulait d'être celle qui était responsable de cela, mais en même temps, une souffrance refit surface. Le Docteur entra dans la chambre environ dix minutes plus tard seul, ayant demandé à Stephen de rester dehors et l'occulta.

\- Vos constances sont bonnes. Mais malgré tout, je préfère vous garder en observation quelques jours. Vos Parents devraient arriver dans peu.

\- D'accord merci Docteur.

Ce fut les seuls mots qu'Emily répondit. Le Docteur sortit et fut immédiatement accosté par Stephen.

\- Comment va-t-elle Docteur ?

\- Elle va bien, rassurez-vous. Malgré tout je souhaite la garder en observation pour quelques jours comme évoqué hier, étant donné qu'elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque et vue l'étendue de l'accident.

En effet, en plus d'une commotion cérébrale, Emily avait une jambe dans le plâtre et c'était un miracle vu l'accident. Quand Stephen entra à nouveau dans la chambre, il vit qu'Emily avait la tête tournée vers la fenêtre, il prit alors place à ses côtés.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Comme quelqu'un qui a une jambe dans le plâtre et qui a été fauché de plein fouet par une voiture à cause d'une garce !

Stephen ressenti une certaine amertume dans sa voix.

\- Em je… Je suis désolé, je…

 _L'interrompant_ \- Ça va, épargne-moi tes excuses ! Et pendant que tu y es, sors d'ici !

S'approchant d'elle, Stephen prit sa main dans la sienne, mais d'un geste sec, Emily retira sa main de la sienne, ce qui attrista Stephen.

\- Ne me repousse pas Emily ! Je…

 _D'une voix dur_ e - Dégage Stephen !

Stephen n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme qui se rua au chevet de la jeune femme.

\- Emily ma petite fille, comment te sens-tu ? Ton père et moi avons pris le premier avion après l'appel du Docteur. Nous étions tellement inquiets !

Emily se laissa aller à l'étreinte de sa mère avant de lui répondre.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas maman, ça va. J'ai juste une jambe cassée et une commotion cérébrale.

\- Dieu, merci, je me suis fait tout un tas de scénario et ton père aussi. Tu pourras sortir quand ?

\- Quelques jours d'après le médecin !

Emily lança un regard noir à Stephen, tandis que Diane se retourna, remarquant enfin que sa fille était en charmante compagnie.

\- Ma chérie, tu me présentes !

\- Ce n'est personne et il allait partir de toute façon !

La voix d'Emily était froide, dénudée de tous sentiments, ce qui blessa profondément Stephen. Diane, vit le visage attristé de jeune homme, qui quitta la chambre sans dire un seul mot. Diane allait dire à sa fille que ce n'était pas des façons de parler à celui qu'il l'avait veillé, quand son époux, Mark entra dans la chambre.

\- Emily, ma chérie.

Prenant la place de sa femme, Mark serra sa fille dans ses bras. Après avoir répondu à l'étreinte de son père, Emily s'aperçut que sa mère n'était plus là.

\- Maman est partie ?

\- Elle est probablement partie chercher un café étant donné que nous sommes partis tout de suite après l'appel du docteur.

\- Je vois. Désolé de vous avoir inquiétés !

\- Il n'y a pas de mal ma chérie, mais sais-tu qui est ce type qui t'a renversé que je m'en occupe.

\- Papa, ce n'est qu'un accident ne t'inquiète pas, la personne n'y est pour rien.

\- Mouais...

Emily sourit à son père, sachant que malgré ses vingt-quatre ans, elle restait la petite fille adorée à son papa. Son père était un vrai père poule parfois.

À l'extérieur de l'hôpital, Stephen respirait l'air frais qui lui fit du bien, bien qu'il fût attristé du comportement d'Emily, d'autant plus que ce n'était pas sa faute. Il pouvait comprendre qu'elle était blessée à cause des dires de Katie et du fait qu'elle se retrouvait une nouvelle fois à l'hôpital mais de là s'en prendre à lui.

Poussant un profond soupir, il se rappelait que sa voiture était toujours garée près du pub et décida de s'y rendre à pied, ayant besoin de réfléchir quand une voix se matérialisa.

\- Monsieur Amell !?

Stephen se retourna et vit que la personne qu'il l'avait appelé n'était d'autre que la mère d'Emily.

\- Oui. Bonjour Madame Rickards.

\- Appelez-moi moi Diane voulez-vous ! Nous pouvons discuter un peu ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Avez-vous déjà déjeuné ?

\- Non, je...

\- Et bien dans ce cas, laissez-moi vous inviter en remerciement d'être resté auprès de ma petite fille cette nuit. _Devant un Stephen surprit elle reprit._ Le médecin m'a tout raconté. Mais venez, ne restons pas dehors.

Stephen suivit la mère d'Emily jusqu'à un café qui se trouvait à proximité de l'hôpital. Et ne voulant pas abuser de sa gentillesse, il ne prit qu'un simple café au lait avec un croissant.

\- Je m'excuse de comportement de ma fille, j'ai bien vu que cela vous a fait de la peine.

\- Vous savez Diane, c'est de ma faute si elle est dans cet état.

\- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas vous qui conduisez pourtant !

\- Non bien sûr que non, mais je savais que Katie s'en prendrait à elle, ne l'ayant jamais appréciée et j'aurais dû rester près d'elle.

\- Vous savez Monsieur Amell…

\- Appelez-moi Stephen. _Dit-il en souriant_

\- Bien. Alors vous savez Stephen, Emily n'aurait pas apprécié que vous là couviez comme une mère poule. Elle est forte et très indépendante.

\- Oui je sais, mais Katie n'a pas hésité à frapper là où ça fait mal, par pure jalousie. C'est pour cela que c'est de ma faute.

\- Vous êtes au courant n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, elle m'a tout raconté lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés à New York par hasard l'été dernier, c'est pour cela que j'étais prêt à attendre le temps qu'il fallait.

\- Je vois, je comprends mieux pourquoi elle était si heureuse, quand la production lui a proposé de revenir sur le tournage de Arrow comme actrice cette fois-ci. C'est donc vous l'homme qui a conquis son cœur.

\- Madame… Diane, je…

\- Ne dites rien Stephen, j'ai bien vu votre regard quand elle a dit que vous n'étiez personne et que vous êtes partis. Une mère voit quand un homme est amoureux de sa fille.

\- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle. Et même si je lui ai ouvert mon cœur, je suis prêt à l'attendre, peu importent les années que cela prendra.

\- Vous me faites penser à Steven, il y avait la même détermination dans son regard quand il a demandé à moi et à mon époux la main d'Emily. Lui aussi était prêt à tout pour elle.

 _Baissant les yeux_ \- Steven a eu de la chance, malheureusement, je pense que cette chance est perdue pour moi.

\- Non, ne dites pas cela Stephen, vous ne devez pas renoncer.

\- Elle me déteste. Avant votre arrivée, elle s'est montrée froide avec moi.

\- Si vous connaissez la tragédie a laquelle elle a dû faire face à deux reprises, vous savez que pour elle, se retrouver dans un hôpital a rouvert cette vieille blessure qui ne sera jamais véritablement cicatrisée.

\- Oui je le sais. Je sais que c'est dur pour elle, d'ailleurs lorsqu'elle a rejoint la série en tant qu'actrice, je lui ai dit que Steven et le bébé seront toujours dans son cœur et que tourner la page afin d'être heureuse ne signifierait pas qu'elle les oubliera.

Diane sourit à ce que venait de dire Stephen et posa ses mains sur la sienne.

\- Vous êtes un homme bon Stephen et quoi qu'il se passe dans le futur, sachez que je serais ravie de vous avoir comme gendre.

Stephen rougit légèrement mal à l'aise aux dires de la mère de la femme dont il était tombé amoureux.

\- C'est… C'est très gentil Diane, cela me touche beaucoup mais… Je doute que cela arrive.

\- Laissez-lui du temps de se remettre de cet accident et vous verrez, elle reviendra vers vous.

\- Je voudrais vous croire Diane, seulement… Lorsqu'elle est partie après le tournage de la précédente saison elle… Elle n'a dit au revoir à personne.

Diane vit que Stephen était vraiment attristé par ce qui ce passé et savait que ce jeune homme était très amoureux de sa fille comme l'était Steven. Elle réfléchit et eut une idée

\- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, alors permettez-moi de vous exposer cette idée.

* * *

 **Et fin ^^' Oui je sais, vous me détestez, mes oreilles sifflent, tellement vous êtes en colère ^^ Mais vous me connaissez, je suis fan du Olicity et j'apprécie le Stemily, donc vous savez que mes fics se terminent bien (sauf un que j'ai fait tragique mais bon, vous avez aimé aussi cet OS ^^).**

 **Aller haut les cœurs, il reste quelques chapitres pour que tout se termine bien. La fin était un peu différente dans mon plan de base, mais l'idée d'une discussion entre Diane et Stephen m'est venue, donc je l'ai rajouté.**

 **Étant donné que durant les fêtes je ne pourrais pas publier (je ne serais pas chez moi pendant 15 Jours), vendredi, je publierais le chapitre suivant et à mon retour le 09.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite Reviews, c'est ultra-motivant et cela montre à quel point cet écrit vous plaît.**

 **See you Again,**

 **Haruka**

 **XoXoXo**

 _Le nom du Docteur d'Emily est un hommage au regretté grand maître Shingo Araki, Character Designer qui a travaillé notamment sur Saint Seiya, donc j'ai manqué la toute dernière venue en France U_U._


	8. La décision de Stephen

**Coucou tout le monde,**

 **Merci pour vos Reviews et comme promis, voici le chapitre 8 de cette fic, après celui-ci il y en aura encore deux où trois, donc ils ont encore le temps de s'expliquer… Ou pas NIAK NIAK NIAK**

 **OK, j'arrête de vous tourmenter ainsi et je vous laisse tranquillement ce chapitre.**

 **Comme toujours on se retrouve en bas de ce chapitre,**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 08 — La décision de Stephen**

POV Stephen

Presque un mois s'était écoulé depuis l'accident d'Emily, un mois qu'elle m'avait envoyé balader et un mois que je ne savais pas quoi faire. Bien sûr, la proposition de la mère d'Emily était tentante, mais je ne voulais pas m'imposer surtout si Emily ne voulait plus me voir. Et est-ce que cela allait arranger les choses entre nous ? Difficile à dire, étant donné que je n'avais aucune nouvelle d'elle depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital. J'avais même demandé conseil à Robbie qui m'avait demandé pourquoi j'étais encore à Vancouver et m'avait foutue à la porte de chez lui en me disant de ne pas laisser échapper cette perle rare. Pourtant, j'étais toujours à Vancouver, n'osant pas aller voir Emily, ne voulant pas qu'elle me déteste encore plus qu'elle ne me détestait déjà. Là savoir heureuse, suffisait à faire mon bonheur. Mon plus grand souhait était qu'elle retrouve l'amour, car elle méritait d'être heureuse.

Alors que Stephen se morfondait dans son fauteuil, on sonna à la porte de son appartement. Se fichant pas mal de la personne, il fit style qu'il n'était pas là, il ne voulait voir personne de toute manière. Mais là personne était bien décidé à avoir gain de cause et insistait en tambourinant à sa porte. Grognant de mécontentement, Stephen finit par se lever et ouvrit la porte à la volée mais en voyant la personne derrière la porte, sa colère retomba aussitôt.

\- Maman !?

Sandra fut surprise de voir dans quel état était son fils. Effectivement, elle avait reçu un appel de Robbie mentionnant que Stephen n'allait pas bien suite à une dispute avec Emily. Sandra avait donc sauté dans le premier avion reliant Toronto à Vancouver. Quand elle le vit, elle sut que Robbie n'avait pas raconté d'histoire, l'homme devant elle n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

\- Bonjour mon chéri, tu vas bien ?

Stephen fit un sourire forcé à sa mère, s'écartant afin de la laisser entrée avant de fermer la porte, l'invitant à prendre place dans son salon.

\- Je peux t'offrir quelque chose à boire ?

\- Jus de fruit si tu as cela.

\- Bien sûr, je reviens tout de suite.

Sandra remarqua le nombre de cadavre de bouteille éparpillé dans le salon, signifiant que Stephen avait bu plus que la raison.

Stephen revient quelques minutes plus tard avec deux verres et une bouteille, l'un contenant du jus d'orange pour sa mère qui lui tendit et l'autre contenant un Whisky pour lui. Se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil, il but d'une traite son verre avant de s'en servir un autre sous le regard de sa mère.

\- Mon chéri, quoiqu'il se passe, le noyer dans l'alcool n'est pas une solution.

\- C'est pourtant la seule que j'ai !

\- Et si tu racontais à ta mère ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Rien, je suis juste fatigué !

\- Stephen Adam Amell, je suis peut-être vieille mais pas idiote !

\- Loin de moi cette idée maman !

\- Alors dans ce cas, plutôt que de te détruire la santé en buvant, raconte-moi ce qui te met dans un tel état ! Mais avant, fait moi le plaisir d'aller te faire prendre une douche et changé de vêtement, parce qu'en plus d'empester l'alcool, tu sens mauvais mon fils. Pendant ce temps-là, je vais faire un peu de ménage et aérer un peu.

\- Maman, je…

\- C'est un ordre Stephen ! Malgré ton âge, je suis toujours ta mère et un enfant obéit à sa mère même si ce n'est plus un enfant mais un adulte !

Voyant le regard de sa mère, Stephen poussa un profond soupire et quitta le salon afin d'aller se laver. Entendant l'eau coulée, signifiant que son fils s'était enfin secoué, elle entreprit de faire un peu le ménage dans ce qui ne ressemblait plus à une maison.

Stephen de son côté n'avait pas envie d'obéir à sa mère et s'apprêter à fuir par la porte de derrière afin d'être tranquille et se morfondre seul, quand de nombreuses choses lui revinrent en mémoire et il n'avait pas le droit de faire souffrir sa mère qui avait déjà suffisamment souffert. Il se dénuda complètement en mettant son linge sale dans la machine, lançant un programme et alla se doucher. L'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou et le détendit. Il se passa une bonne demi-heure, avant que Stephen revienne dans la cuisine, trouvant sa mère en train de cuisiner. Stephen s'approcha d'elle et lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

\- Merci maman.

\- Ça sert à cela une mère mon chéri. Maintenant installe, toi,, je vais te servir.

\- Tu sais, tu n'as pas à tout faire et…

\- Malgré mon grand âge, je ne suis pas infirme, alors tu t'assois et je vais te servir !

Stephen ne répondit pas, sachant que sa mère pouvait se montrer autoritaire. Il se retrouva avec une assiette de pâte et un bifteck haché, agrémenter de sauce qui était dans un petit bolet à côté ainsi que du parmesan. Le repas se fit en silence, Sandra ne voulait surtout pas forcer son fils, mais savait que parler lui fera du bien et lui permettrait d'évacuer la tristesse au fond de son cœur. Une fois le repas fini et après avoir rangé, Sandra et Stephen se retrouvaient assit dans le salon où le silence s'était installé.

Après avoir poussé un profond soupire, Stephen se lança.

\- Tu te souviens dans l'état que j'étais au moment des fêtes de fin d'année.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs, tu nous avais parlé à moi et à ta sœur d'une jeune femme dont tu étais tombé amoureux.

\- Emily Bett Rickards.

\- Oui voilà, tu nous avais d'ailleurs dit que tu étais inquiet de ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles et que tu avais peur qu'elle ne veuille plus avoir le moindre contact avec toi, suite à la tragédie qu'elle avait vécue.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs je… J'aurais préféré cela.

En voyant la mine grave de son fils, Sandra comprit que quelque chose de grave était arrivé.

\- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

Stephen restait silencieux pendant de longues minutes.

\- Elle a eu un accident il y a un peu plus d'un mois par ma faute et ne veut plus entendre parler de moi.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Une fois encore, Stephen resta silencieux se remémorant cet horrible moment.

\- Comme tous les ans, il y a la soirée pour fêter la fin de la saison et cette année, Emily était bien entendu invité, mais j'avais prévu autre chose.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Je voulais passer la soirée en tête à tête avec Emily. J'avais prévu de venir la chercher et l'emmener dans un petit restaurant tranquille et de finir la soirée par une longue promenade loin de Vancouver mais… Mais les choses ne sont pas vraiment déroulées comme je l'avais prévue.

Stephen marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre.

\- Elle a décidé de me rejoindre au pub et j'ai respecté sa décision.

\- Lui avais-tu fait part de ton projet de soirée ?

\- Non ! Je voulais lui faire une surprise. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, je me dis que j'aurais dû aller quand même la chercher et que l'on n'en serait pas là ! Tout est de ma faute.

Sandra serra la main de son fils dans la sienne.

\- Allons mon chéri, ne dit pas cela, je suis sûr que tu n'es en aucun cas responsable. Tu sais ce qu'a vécue Emily est traumatisant et elle a besoin de temps pour pouvoir se remettre de tout cela.

 _Se lavant_ \- JE LE SAIS BIEN ! _Plus doucement_ Je ne suis rien pour elle. Elle l'a dit elle-même à sa mère, je ne suis personne.

Stephen commençait à faire les cent pas dans le salon mais cela ne durera pas longtemps.

\- Tu veux bien arrêter et m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé !

\- Katie lui a rappelé de mauvais souvenir parce qu'elle est jalouse que je l'ai toujours repoussé. Emily a alors quitté le Pub et s'est fait renverser par une voiture.

\- Oh mon Dieu, pauvre petite.

\- Je suis resté à son chevet jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille et après que le médecin l'est ausculté elle s'est montrée froide avec moi et quand sa mère est arrivée et qu'elle a demandé à Emily qui j'étais a dit que j'étais personne.

\- Et qu'as-tu fait ?

\- J'ai quitté sa chambre et l'hôpital. Puis j'ai eu une petite discussion avec Diane.

\- Diane ?

\- Oui la mère d'Emily, elle m'a d'ailleurs invité chez eux à Hollywood, car elle a compris que j'aimais vraiment sa fille.

\- Et !?

\- Et rien du tout.

\- Comment ça rien du tout ? La mère de la femme dont tu es amoureux t'invite chez eux et toi tu es resté ici à noyer ton chagrin dans le Whisky alors qu'il y a encore une chance.

\- Maman, depuis qu'Emily a quitté l'hôpital, elle ne m'a même pas contacté, alors que crois-tu qu'aller chez elle va changer quoi que ce soit !

\- Je ne savais pas si défaitiste ! Depuis quand te laisses-tu abattre sans te battre ! Je pensais que tu étais fou amoureux d'Emily, mais je commence à croire que tu m'as menti et que tu as menti à cette jeune femme.

 _S'énervant_ \- JE L'AIME ET JE NE LUI AI PAS MENTIT ! JE SUIS PEUT-ÊTRE UN MEC, MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS UN SALOPARD QUI JOUE AVEC LE CŒUR DES AUTRES, SURTOUT PAS QUAND JE SAIS QUE LA FEMME QUE J'AIME À VÉCUE UNE HORRIBLE TRAGÉDIE !

Sandra ignora le ton que son fils venait de prendre et dit calmement.

\- Alors dans ce cas, si tu l'aimes, pourquoi es-tu encore ici ? Pourquoi hésites-tu ?

Voyant que son fils ne répondit pas, se laissant retomber sur le fauteuil derrière lui, Sandra se leva et s'apprêter à partir, mais voyant son fils ne pas réagir, elle décida de dire une chose qui espérait le ferait réagir.

\- Tu préfères peut-être attendre qu'elle ait quelqu'un dans sa vie et qu'elle soit fiancée pour réagir enfin et comprendre que tu l'as perdu définitivement.

Stephen passa le reste de la journée et la nuit à réfléchir et à méditer sur les dires de sa mère et de son cousin et prit une décision. C'est très tôt le matin qu'il réserva un billet d'avion afin d'arriver rapidement à Hollywood. Il savait qu'il y avait moins de trois heures de vol, mais plus tôt il serait arrivé, mieux c'était. Préparant son sac, il arriva à vers sept heures à l'aéroport de Vancouver et vit que son vol était prévu vers huit heures trente. Il savait que normalement il fallait arriver avec une longue avance, mais ayant l'habitude de voyager, il savait que cela ne servait pas à grand-chose d'arriver trois heures avant.

L'avion prit un peu de retard suite à un souci technique au décollage et une fois sur l'avion atterrit, Stephen prit plaisir a remettre les pieds à Los Angeles où il faisait relativement beau et bon. Prenant un taxi jusqu'à Hollywood, il descendit sur l'Hollywood boulevard afin de réserver une suite à l'hôtel Roosevelt au cas où cela se passerait mal. Il décida d'appeler Diane afin de lui faire savoir qu'il était enfin arrivé à Hollywood et qu'il passerait demain. Il parla avec elle un long moment au téléphone et fut ravi d'apprendre que Emily résidait chez ses parents en ce moment, signifiant qu'il n'avait pas fait le chemin de Vancouver jusqu'à Hollywood pour rien.

Après avoir parlé un bon moment avec Diane, après avoir raccroché, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et fut surpris de voir quoi était cette personne.

\- Cassandra !?

\- Salut Steve, ça fait un bail !

\- Et comment !

\- Et bien alors, on ne salue pas sa vieille amie ?

\- Si bien sûr, viens là.

Stephen ouvrit les bras, laissant Cassandra s'y blottir afin de saluer amicalement son amie, étreinte qui dura une bonne minute.

\- Alors dis-moi que fais-tu à Hollywood, il ne me semble pas avoir entendu parler d'un Comic-Con où d'une rencontre entre fans ici.

Stephen la regarda surprit si bien qu'elle reprit.

\- Bah quoi !? Ce n'est pas parce que l'on est séparé que je n'ai plus le droit de savoir ce que fait un ami de longue date ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai excuse-moi.

Cassandra lui sourit et regarda au loin comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un.

\- Tu attends quelqu'un ?

\- Non ! Mais toi tu es tout seul, Emily n'est pas avec toi ?

À l'évocation du prénom de la jeune femme qu'il aimait, la mine de Stephen s'assombrit ce que remarqua Cassandra.

\- Il y a un problème Stephen !?

\- Non… Non rien du tout, je…

 _L'interrompant_ \- À d'autre, je te connais depuis des années Stephen et l'on est même sortit ensemble durant un temps, donc n'essaye pas de me mentir.

\- Mais je ne te mens pas.

En voyant la mine de son ex, Stephen capitula.

\- Bon OK, tu as raison, il y a bien un problème.

Cassandra prit le poignet de Stephen et le força à la suivre. Elle le mena à un petit café, et invita son ex et ami à s'asseoir. Peu après un homme d'une quarantaine d'années arriva à leur table.

\- Bonjour Cassandra, tu es en bonne compagnie aujourd'hui.

\- Salut Paolo, Stephen est un vieil ami, on ne sait pas vu depuis longtemps.

\- OK et qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

Voyant que Stephen était à des milles lieues d'ici elle choisit pour lui.

\- Deux crèmes s'il te plaît !

\- OK, je reviens.

Paolo revint peut après avec deux crèmes et le silence s'installait de nouveau. Buvant une gorgée de son café, Stephen poussa un profond soupire.

\- Tu te souviens quand tu m'as appelé quand j'étais à New York ?

\- Oui, tu m'avais raconté que vous vous étiez embrassés et qu'ensuite elle s'était enfuie.

\- Oui et ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard que j'ai appris l'horrible tragédie qu'elle avait vécue et je m'en suis voulu.

\- Une tragédie comment ça ?

\- Sans rentré dans les détails de l'histoire, elle a perdu l'amour de sa vie au combat et le jour de son départ elle a appris qu'elle était enceinte.

\- Oh mon Dieu.

\- Elle a subi un grave traumatisme si bien qu'elle est restée alitée pendant plusieurs jours. Le jour de la mise en Terre de son défunt époux, elle a voulu le rejoindre. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme le souhaite c'est bien connu.

\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

\- Quand elle a ouvert les yeux, le médecin lui a appris que le bébé n'avait pas survécu et elle a culpabilisé d'être un monstre étant donné qu'elle fut soulagée.

\- Cela se comprend, en grandissant cet enfant aurait été le portrait craché de l'homme de sa vie.

\- C'est ce que je lui aie dit.

\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

\- Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais et que je l'attendrais le temps qu'il fallait, ayant bien compris que ce qu'elle avait vécu était toujours douloureux. Plusieurs mois sans nouvelle d'elle, elle est revenue à Vancouver sur le plateau de la série en tant qu'actrice cette fois.

\- C'est donc elle qui incarne Felicity Smoak ?

\- Oui, d'ailleurs la production a prévu une histoire d'amour entre Oliver et Felicity.

\- C'est mignon. Oliver mérite bien d'être enfin heureux, tout comme toi !

Stephen ne répondit pas mais fit un maigre sourire à Cassandra avant de reprendre.

\- Après le briefing de l'épisode, elle et moi nous nous sommes retrouvés dans ma caravane et elle m'a remercié d'avoir été si compréhensif avec elle et après lui avoir ouvert mon cœur de nouveau, on a commencé à sortir ensemble en allant doucement.

\- Genre une accolade, un baiser, ce genre de chose j'imagine.

\- Tu imagines bien oui, je ne voulais surtout pas la brusquer et faire les choses bien.

\- Et tu as eu raison. Que s'est-il passé ensuite.

\- Comme tous les ans pour fêter la fin de saison on fait une fête dans ce pub où l'on va tous les ans et j'ai demandé à Emily d'être ma cavalière pour la soirée, même si j'avais un petit resto en tête à tête.

\- Mais une fois encore, les choses ne se sont pas déroulées comme tu l'avais voulu.

\- Non, elle m'a appelé pour me dire qu'elle me rejoindrait là-bas. J'aurais dû quand même aller la chercher chez elle.

\- Et elle ne t'a pas rejoint !

\- Si, mais le souci, c'est que je n'avais pas imaginé que Katie allait s'en prendre à elle.

\- Katie peut-être gentille mais peut-être aussi une garce quand elle le veut.

\- Et bien là crois-moi, elle a décroché L'OSCAR !

Cassandra posa sa main sur celle de Stephen afin de le calmer, sachant qu'un Stephen en colère n'était pas beau à voir.

\- Calme-toi Steve cela ne sert à rien de t'énerver à cause de ce qui sait passer.

\- MAIS ENFIN TU…

En voyant le regard sombre de Cassandra, Stephen se calma, sachant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

\- Excuse-moi.

\- Ce n'est rien, je comprends.

Stephen fini son crème avant de poursuivre.

\- Katie lui a craché son venin au visage, en mentionnant que je voudrais sûrement fonder une famille avec elle, rappelant ainsi à Emily la tragédie qu'elle avait vécue et qui n'était pas encore cicatrisée.

\- La garce.

\- La jalousie surtout. Tout cela parce que depuis le début de la série, j'ai toujours repoussé ces avances et que dès qu'Emily est arrivé, je me suis rapproché d'elle. Sans compter le baiser entre Oliver et Felicity à la fin de la saison..

\- Justement, tu ne m'avais pas dit que Emily était réalisatrice ?

\- Si, mais elle est revenue en tant qu'actrice et réalisatrice cette fois-ci.

\- OK. Et que c'est-il passé ensuite ?

\- Emily s'est sentie mal et a quitté la salle. Quand j'ai voulu la rejoindre au bar, Katie et la copine de Grant rigolaient et quand Katie m'a dit ce qu'elle lui avait dit, j'ai foncé vers la sortie et c'est là que le cauchemar s'est poursuivi.

Cassandra voyait une larme coulait le long de la joue de Stephen et comprit qu'il s'était produit le pire.

\- Elle… Elle a été percutée par une voiture qui n'a pas pu l'éviter et fut transportée au Mount Saint Joseph Hospital. Là l'attente m'a rendu fou et quand j'ai appris par le médecin qui l'avait prise en charge que son état était sérieux et qu'elle avait fait un arrêt, j'ai perdu les pédales.

Sachant que quand Stephen était en colère, il pouvait en venir aux mains, elle demanda d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

\- Qu'as-tu fait ?

 _Lui faisant un petit sourire_ \- Rassure toi, je n'ai tué personne, même si Katie a eu peur pour sa vie ce soir-là.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai appelé John pour qu'il me ramène mes affaires et celles d'Emily et d'emmener Katie de grès ou de force. Quand le médecin m'a annoncé l'état d'Emily tous était présent. J'ai alors forcé Katie à me suivre dehors ne voulant pas faire d'esclandre dans l'hôpital et je l'ai plaqué au mur en serrant son cou et je lui ai hurlé dessus en racontant toute l'histoire. Elle a tenté de s'excuser, mais j'ai bien entendu refuser d'entendre ses excuses. Néanmoins, il semble que ce soit elle qui ait payé les frais de l'hôpital. Comme si cela allait arranger les choses !

\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

\- Je suis retourné au chevet d'Emily jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille et une fois qu'elle a repris conscience je suis allé trouver son médecin.

Cassandra vit la mine triste qu'aborder Stephen et comprit que les choses avaient dû se compliquer ensuite. Elle préféra ne rien dire, lui laissant le temps.

\- Selon le médecin, elle allait bien, juste une commotion cérébrale et une jambe dans le plâtre et quand je l'ai rejointe dans la chambre elle… Elle s'est montrée froide.

\- Mais pour quelle raison ?

\- Je pense qu'elle me prend pour responsable de ce qui lui est arrivé et le fait de se retrouver dans un lit d'hôpital lui a rappelé de mauvais souvenirs.

\- En même temps, après ce qu'elle a vécu de traumatisant, rien de plus normal !

\- Je le sais mais… Quand sa mère est arrivée et qu'elle lui a demandé qui j'étais, la réponse d'Emily fut que j'étais personne.

POV Cassandra

Je comprends pourquoi mon ex et ami était si attristé. Dans un sens, j'étais en colère contre Emily, car je savais que Stephen était quelqu'un de fidèle et de patient et savais que ce qu'il venait de me dire comme quoi il était resté à son chevet était sincère. En même temps, j'étais triste car je savais que Stephen était fou amoureux de la jeune femme, mais qu'en même temps, il était prêt à s'éloigner d'elle, quitte à souffrir. J'avais bien envie d'aller voir cette jeune femme et lui dire le fond de ma pensée même si pour cela je devais me montrer odieuse avec elle ! Stephen ne méritait pas de souffrir pas après le divorce douloureux auquel il avait dû faire face, sans oublier le divorce de ses parents qui l'avait profondément attristé quand il était enfant et le cancer de sa mère qui avait été une épreuve supplémentaire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à présent ?

\- Si je suis ici, c'est parce que sa mère, Diane m'a invité afin d'essayer de réparer les choses avec sa fille.

\- Attends, si tu es ici, c'est parce que !?

\- Oui, Les parents d'Emily vivent ici et Diane que j'ai eue au téléphone avant notre rencontre m'a confirmé qu'Emily était bien ici, même si je doute qu'elle va m'accueillir les bras ouverts.

\- Et cette histoire, c'est passé quand ?

\- Il y a un mois.

\- Et tu es ici depuis quand ?

\- Je viens d'arriver en fait.

Cassandra fut estomaquée par ce que venait de lui dire Stephen.

\- Attends, tu veux dire que la mère d'Emily t'a invité depuis un mois et que tu viens d'arriver ?

\- Oui, parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire ! Pourtant Robbie m'a dit ce que je devais faire, mais n'ayant aucune nouvelle de sa part, cela signifiait qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

\- Maman a remis les pendules à l'heure et faut dire qu'elle m'a passé un sacré savon d'ailleurs.

Cassandra sourit aux dires de Stephen et lui répondit.

\- Sandra n'est pas du genre à tourner autour du pot, quand elle a quelque chose à dire, elle n'hésite pas !

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

\- Et tu comptes y aller quand !?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai peur que les choses soient pires qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

\- Tu ne peux pas le savoir si tu ne vas pas là voir ! Et puis où est passé le Stephen que je connais, qui est combatif et qui ne s'avoue jamais vaincu ?

Cassandra sourit à Stephen et vit dans son regard une détermination qu'elle connaissait bien. Stephen et Cassandra restaient encore un bon moment à discuter de tout et de rien et c'est ainsi que Stephen apprit que Cassandra avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, un dénommé Lorenzo qui était d'origine Italienne et qui était photographe de métier. Ne s'étant pas revue depuis plus d'un an, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne vit le temps passé, si bien qu'ils décidaient d'aller dîner comme de vieux amis et c'est un Stephen épuisait mais de bonne humeur qui rentra à l'hôtel.

Le lendemain matin, après avoir appelé Diane pour obtenir l'adresse, Stephen prit douche et un petit-déjeuner avant de quitter sa chambre d'hôtel. Il prit un taxi et demanda au chauffeur de le conduire à l'adresse qu'il lui indiqua.

Le trajet dura un peu plus d'une demi-heure étant donné que la maison des Rickards se trouvait à l'extérieur d'Hollywood dans les hauteurs.

\- Nous sommes arrivés Monsieur.

\- Merci.

Stephen sortit du taxi et paya sa course sans omettre un petit bonus. Une fois devant la demeure des Rickards, il fut estomaqué de voir que ce n'est pas une petite maison, mais un Manoir et se sentait tout petit à côté du loft qu'il avait à Vancouver. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il appuya sur le bouton qui se trouvait sur le mur à côté de la grille et attendit.

\- Oui !?

\- Bonjour, je suis Stephen Amell, Madame Rickards m'a invité et…

\- Ne quittez pas !

Stephen n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus et attendit comme on lui avait demandé avant qu'une voix qu'il connaissait lui répondît.

\- Stephen, je suis enchanté que vous ayez accepté mon invitation, mais entrée je vous en prie, je vous rejoins.

Les deux immenses grilles s'ouvrirent et Stephen les passa et vit qu'elles se refermaient aussitôt. Poussant un profond soupire, il s'engagea dans l'allée qui menait au Manoir et se mit à se parler à lui-même en évoquant la raison de sa présence ici à Hollywood, se doutant que le hasard ne marcherait pas cette fois-ci s'il croisait Emily. Sans compter, qu'il ignorait si Diane avait évoqué sa visite à sa fille.

Arrivé à mi-chemin entre la grille d'entrée et le Manoir, en un rien de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Stephen se retrouva allongé par terre avec deux Doberman de chaque côté et un derrière sa tête, grognant prêt à mordre à tout moment, mais là n'était pas le plus gros du problème. Il ne pouvait rien faire, vu qu'il étant dans l'incapacité de bouger, étant donné que sur lui, un loup le surplomber tous crocs dehors près à a réduire en charpie l'incitant à ne pas bouger. Il tentait néanmoins sans geste brusque de saisir son portable afin d'appeler Diane, quand une voix se matérialisa, une voix qu'il connaissait très bien.

\- Si j'étais de toi, je ne ferais pas le moindre geste, à moins que tu aies envie de faire une escapade au paradis !

\- Em… Emily !?

* * *

 **Oui je sais, vous allez me détester et mais au moins ils se retrouvent enfin au même endroit et rien n'est jamais facile ^^**

 **Je sais que vous vous attendez à des retrouvailles, mais cela ne sera pas pour tout de suite ^^' Peut-être dans le prochain chapitre. À oui, il y aura un chapitre de plus, une sorte d'épilogue. Pour vous rassurez, sachez que j'ai pas mal avancer sur le chapitre 09 et qui sait, même si je pars à la montagne et que je n'aurais pas de Wifi, mon iPad est Cellular et j'ai le 4G sur mon iPhone, donc peut-être que je publierais quand même le 09 la semaine prochaine, mais faut être sage MDR Attention, rien n'est sûr.**

 **Concernant « Mission Difficile » je pense publier la suite, une fois cette Fic terminée, afin de me consacrer qu'à une seule fic.**

 **Concernant le Stemily, j'avais un OS de prévu mais, il a fini dans « Projet Abandonné » ce qui m'énerve un peu, mais impossible de faire une belle fin.**

 **Néanmoins, sachez que j'ai des projets de Fic Stemily. Trois pour être plus précise.**

 **La première, je l'avais déjà évoquée, c'est Stephen qui rencontre une fan à une convention et lui sauve la vie (3 chapitres déjà écrits).**

 **La seconde, c'est que le garde du corps de Stephen a un grave accident de la route et il lui cherche un remplaçant, remplaçant qui va le surprendre.**

 **La troisième, (OS / Fic) Emily est artiste peintre et lors d'un vernissage, elle rencontre un certain Stephen Amell, passionné d'art et acteur.**

 **Niveau Olicity, j'ai toujours un projet de fic en cours et toujours une mini fic tirée de la Saison sous le coude.**

 **Donc voilà,**

 **Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de Noël en espérant que le Père Noël vous gâtera lol Si pour une quelconque raison, je n'ai pas le temps de publier, je vous dis à l'année prochaine.**

 **See you again,**

 **Haruka**

 **XoXoXo**


	9. Une grosse erreur…

**Coucou,**

 **Avant toute chose meilleure vœux pour cette nouvelle année et merci à tous et à toutes pour votre fidélité. Merci pour les Reviews pour mon précédent OS Stemily.**

 **Concernant le fait que Katie soit une garce dans cette fic, j'en avais besoin d'une et qui soie accro à Stephen. En actrice principale, il n'y a que Willa et Katie et je me voyais mal mettre la journaliste de la S5 comme actrice, déjà que j'ai un mal fou à écrire mon OS « Jalousie » avec elle, je ne voulais pas écrire une fic avec elle comme personnage principal et puis je déteste l'actrice.**

 **Pour les fans de Katie, rassurez-vous j'apprécie l'actrice que j'ai déjà rencontrée ^^**

 **Le précédent chapitre se terminait par des retrouvailles assez inattendues ^^ Voici donc le tant attendu chapitre 09, que j'espère vous plaira.**

 **Promis, mais de boîte de Kleenex pour ce chapitre, quoi que… ^^'**

 **Je reprends la fin du chapitre précédent vu qu'il s'agit de la suite directe.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 09 — Une grosse erreur…**

Arrivé à mi-chemin du Manoir, en un rien de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Stephen se retrouva allongé par terre avec deux Doberman de chaque côté et un derrière sa tête, grognant prêt à mordre à tout moment. Il ne pouvait rien faire, vu qu'il étant dans l'incapacité de bouger, étant donné que sur lui, un loup le surplomber tous crocs dehors près à a réduire en charpie l'incitant à ne pas bouger. Il tentait néanmoins sans geste brusque de saisir son portable afin d'appeler Diane, quand une voix se matérialisa, une voix qu'il connaissait très bien.

\- Si j'étais de toi, je ne ferais pas le moindre geste, à moins que tu aies envie de faire une escapade au paradis !

\- Em… Emily !?

Stephen avait relevé la tête à la voix d'Emily et vit qu'elle le regardait de toute sa hauteur les bras croisés, visiblement en colère. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quoi que ce soit, qu'elle lui demanda d'une voix froide.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici ! Et ne me dit pas que tu es ici par hasard, ça ne marchera pas une seconde fois !

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Emily et ravie dite revoir ! _Dit-il en lui souriant_ Tu excuseras si je ne peux pas me relever !

\- Épargne-moi ton humour Stephen et réponds-moi ! QUE FAIS-TU ICI ?

\- Si je te dis que je suis ici en vacances, tu me croirais ?

\- Ne te fous pas de moi, d'autant plus que je n'ai qu'un ordre à donner pour que Subaru mette fin à ta misérable existence !

\- Tu ferais cela !?

Emily ne répondit pas à la question de Stephen, mais lui reposa la question.

\- Je te repose la question, que fais-tu chez moi ?

\- Techniquement, ce n'est pas chez toi, mais chez tes parents.

\- Et en plus tu te fous de moi !

\- Loin de moi cette idée Em ! C'est juste que comme je n'avais aucune nouvelle, il a bien fallu que je vienne les prendre moi-même.

\- Et, il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que je n'avais aucunement envie de te donner de mes nouvelles et que je ne souhaitais plus te voir ! Tu dois être dure d'oreille, vu que dans cette chambre d'hôpital, je t'avais demandé de dégager !

\- Écoute Emily, je…

Stephen n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une autre voix se matérialisa.

\- Oh mon Dieu, mais enfin Emily que fais-tu !

Cette voix appartenait à Diane, la mère d'Emily qui était venu au-devant de Stephen.

\- Mais rien, par contre nos chiens ont attrapé un intrus !

\- Intrus qui est mon invité !

\- Que… Quoi !?

\- Tu m'as parfaitement entendue, cet homme est mon invité, rien de plus normale que de le remercier de t'avoir veillé lorsque tu étais inconsciente !

\- Maman, je te l'ai dit, cet individu est personne, donc permets-moi de le virer hors d'ici !

\- Il n'en est pas question ma fille, cet homme est mon invité que cela te plaise où non, alors maintenant, dit à Subaru de s'éloigner !

Voyant que sa fille restait silencieuse, Diane employa une autre manière de la faire obéir.

\- Tu veux que j'appelle ton père et que je lui explique que Subaru est sur le point de mordre l'homme qui est resté au chevet de sa fille ?

L'expression du visage d'Emily changea et Diane sut qu'elle avait gagné. En effet, Emily qui était très proche de son père avait toujours tout fait pour qu'il soit fier d'elle en prenant le même chemin que lui, contrairement à son frère aîné qui avait décidé de suivre son rêve en devenant pilote de ligne. Sa plus grande peur était de décevoir son père.

\- Subaru, vient ici !

Subaru tourna la tête et obéit à sa maîtresse non sans refermer sa mâchoire à quelque centimètre de la gorge de Stephen, comme pour le prévenir de ne rien tenter.

\- Tu feras en sorte que Subaru ne s'approche pas de Monsieur Amell vu le geste qu'il vient d'avoir envers lui.

\- Si cet individu ne m'approche pas, il n'y aura pas de souci !

Sur ces mots, Emily tourna le dos à sa mère et à Stephen toujours allongé par Terre et partit sans se retourner. Stephen fut peiné d'un tel comportement, mais ne dit rien. Il était venu ici pour tenter d'arranger les choses et là, il venait d'agrandir le gouffre entre eux.

Il allait se relever quand il s'aperçut que les trois Doberman n'avaient pas bougé.

\- Zeus, Apollon et toi aussi Douglas, reculez-vous immédiatement.

Les trois chiens s'exécutèrent non sans rester à proximité de l'intrus prêt à défendre leur maîtresse si nécessaire. Stephen put enfin se redresser avant qu'il ne put dire quoique se soit, Diane le devança.

\- Je suis profondément navré Stephen, j'espère que vous, vous n'êtes pas blessé en tombant ?

\- Non rassurez-vous je n'ai rien. On peut dire que vous avez un système de sécurité remarquable.

\- Mon mari et moi adorons les chiens et les Doberman sont tout aussi gracieux que d'excellents chiens de garde.

\- C'est vrai que ce sont de très beaux chiens, mais très dominant aussi.

\- En effet, c'est pour cela que c'est un ami de mon époux qui les a dressés de façon à ce qu'ils obéissent, car ils peuvent vite devenir agressifs. Nous avons aussi Thor et Loki qui sont au repos pour le moment s'étant tout deux battus.

\- J'espère qu'ils se remettront vite. Par contre, j'ignorais que des Loups pouvaient être domestiqués !

À ce que venait de dire le jeune homme, Diane éclata de rire, surprenant Stephen.

\- Pardonnez-moi, cela n'est pas méchant.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas du genre à me vexer pour si peu.

\- Pour répondre à votre question, Subaru n'est pas un véritable Loup, mais un Chien-loup de Saarloos. C'est une race de chien issue d'un croisement entre un Berger Allemand et une Louve Européenne de la branche sibérienne.

\- Un chien-loup !? Pourtant, j'aurais juré que c'était un Loup !

\- Certains Chien-Loup ressemblent plus à un Loup que d'autres, certains on tout du Berger Allemand et d'autres le contraire.

\- Je vois, c'est pour cela que j'ai cru voir un Loup, Subaru a tout pris du Loup et presque rien du chien.

\- En effet. Voyez-vous, pour Emily, ce Chien-Loup est sa bouée de sauvetage après le décès de Steven et du bébé.

\- Vous voulez dire que !?

\- Oui, c'est son père qu'il lui a offert afin qu'elle s'en sorte et qu'elle ne se laisse pas mourir. Subaru lui a rendu le sourire, même si ce fut long.

\- C'est pour cela qu'il a fait style de me mordre afin de me prévenir que c'était sa bêta.

\- En quelque sorte oui. Même si Subaru s'entend très bien avec les autres animaux, il reste plutôt dominant et très possessif, ne quittant presque jamais Emily.

\- Pourtant, quand elle est venue à Vancouver et quand on s'est revue à New York, il n'était pas avec elle !

\- Non, parce que ce sont des chiens qui supportent très mal le voyage et Emily lui épargne cela. De même qu'ayant des gênes de Loups qui coule dans ses veines, il a besoin d'espace.

Tout en discutant, ils étaient arrivés au Manoir et Stephen vit qu'un chien les attendait à l'entrée et Stephen dit avec humour.

\- Rassurez-moi qu'il ne va pas se jeter sur moi.

\- Non, rassurez-vous Stephen, Vox est un Berger Australien et même si parfois il est un peu collant, il est très amical.

À peine Diane eut le temps de finir sa phrase que Vox vint voir Stephen en quémandant de l'attention en couinant.

\- Salut toi.

Stephen qui adorait les chiens, caressait la tête de l'animal qui fut ravi que l'on s'occupe de lui, demanda encore plus.

\- Vox s'ennuie, d'habitude mon mari l'emmène avec, lui sur les tournages vu qu'il n'était qu'un chiot lorsqu'il l'a recueilli, mais là, il est en rendez-vous avec le scénariste pour le tournage de son prochain film et n'a pas pu l'emmener.

\- Je vois.

\- Puis-je vous offrir une tasse de thé ?

\- Volontiers merci.

Alors que Stephen suivait la mère d'Emily jusqu'au salon, Vox suivit Stephen content que l'on s'occupe de lui.

\- J'espère que du thé à la fleur de Sakura vous conviendra.

\- C'est parfait, d'ailleurs, c'est d'ailleurs grâce à Emily qui je sais que ce thé existe, thé qui est d'ailleurs excellent.

\- Ma fille est une grande amatrice de thé et je suis ravie que cela vous convienne.

Pendant que le thé infusait, Stephen qui était toujours collé par Vox continuait de le caresser sous le regard amusé de Diane qui se doutait que le jeune homme était quelqu'un de bien. Une fois le thé infusé, Diane le versant et tendit une tasse à Stephen qui la remercia et en but une gorgée. Diane fit de même et mit fin au silence qui s'était installé.

\- Stephen, je m'excuse du comportement de ma fille à votre égard.

\- Ne vous en faites pas Diane.

\- Quand même, je n'ai pas appris ma fille à être ainsi irrespectueuse, d'autant plus que non seulement vous l'aviez veillé mais en plus, vous aviez toujours été charmant avec elle !

 _Surprit_ \- Elle… Elle vous a parlé de moi ?

\- Non, mais quand Andrew et Greg sont venus la voir afin de lui proposer le rôle du futur love interest d'Oliver Queen, j'ai bien vu le regard de ma fille à ce moment-là, avant même qu'elle n'accepte, je me douter de sa réponse. D'ailleurs Greg et Andrew m'avaient dit que du bien de vous.

\- Je…

Mais Stephen n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, qu'une voix forte se fit entendre.

\- Diane, ma chérie, je suis rentré !

Immédiatement, Stephen se figea sachant que cette personne ne devait être que le père d'Emily et se rappelait sa rencontre avec les parents de première femme. Une fois dans le salon, Mark vint embrasser sa femme ne prêtant d'abord pas attention au fait qu'elle avait de la compagnie.

\- Bonjour mon chéri, alors cette réunion ?

\- En un mot, parfait, on va dès la semaine prochaine, commencer le casting pour l'attribution des rôles et les prises de vues et si tout va bien, le tournage commencera d'ici quelques mois.

\- C'est parfait alors.

\- En effet ! _Puis voyant enfin que sa femme n'était pas seule_ Oh, mais que vois-je ? J'ignorais que nous avions un invité !

Stephen s'était levé afin de faire face au père d'Emily, lui tendant la main.

\- Monsieur Rickards, je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer, permettez-moi de me présenter, je suis…

 _L'interrompant_ \- Stephen Amell !

 _Surprit_ \- Vous… Vous me connaissez ?

\- Tout réalisateur digne de ce nom, se doit de connaître tous les acteurs et actrices avec lesquels il a travaillé !

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Monsieur Rickards, nous n'avons jamais travaillé ensemble.

\- Moi non, mais ma fille chérie oui !

Stephen fut surpris de savoir que cet homme devant lui, le père de la femme qui faisait battre son cœur en savait long sur lui. Il allait répondre, quand Mark reprit.

\- En tant que père d'une réalisatrice de génie, il est normal de savoir avec qui ma fille travaille. Je sais d'ailleurs, que la personne que vous incarnez à l'écran, Oliver Queen et le sien vont être au centre de la saison prochaine, étant donné que Emily est à la fois actrice et réalisatrice !

Complètement perdu, ce fut Diane qui vint au secours du jeune homme.

\- Mon chéri, ce jeune homme, Stephen est le jeune homme qui a veillé Emily lorsque celle-ci a eu cet accident.

\- À je vois, dans ce cas, permettez-moi de vous remercier jeune homme pour ce que vous avez fait.

Mark Rickards serra une forte poignée de main à Stephen en lui souriant.

\- D'ailleurs, où est ma petite fille adorée ?

\- Elle est sortie avec Fanta après avoir donné Monsieur Amell à Subaru en guise de repas !

Mark éclatait alors de rire à ce que venait de dire sa femme avant de poser la main sur l'épaule de Stephen.

\- Cet animal est décidément plein de ressource et un véritable garde du corps sur pattes.

\- Mark ! Subaru aurait pu blesser gravement ce jeune homme dont ta fille est amoureuse !

\- Que… Quoi !? Que dis-tu !

En voyant le changement d'expression du père d'Emily, Stephen comprit qu'il était le genre de père à ne pas laisser sa fille au premier venu et il comprenait bien.

\- Monsieur Rickards, je ne souhaite que le bonheur d'Emily. Si vous souhaitez que je disparaisse de sa vie, je le ferais par amour pour elle.

Mark regarda l'homme devant lui et avait l'impression de revenir quelques années en arrière lorsque Steven était venu lui demander sa bénédiction.

\- Vous seriez prêt à renoncer à ma fille ?

\- Si tel est votre désir oui !

\- Pourtant il me semble que ma femme vient de me dire que vous avez failli finir en casse-croûte pour Subaru !

\- Oui c'est exact !

\- Alors comment se fait-il que ma chère et tendre épouse vient de dire que ma précieuse petite fille était amoureuse de vous ? Si c'était le cas, elle aurait retenu Subaru.

\- Disons que… _Baissant les yeux_ En vérité, elle me déteste !

\- Alors dans ce cas pourquoi êtes-vous chez nous ?

\- Mark enfin, ce…

 _L'interrompant_ \- Si je suis ici, à Hollywood, c'est par invitation par votre femme dans le but d'arranger les choses avec Emily, malheureusement, je crains que le fossé entre nous se soit encore plus agrandit.

Voyant la mine triste qu'aborder le jeune homme devant lui, Mark demanda tout bas à son épouse, quand l'avait-elle invité et la réponse le surprit.

\- Je vais vous laisser, je m'excuse de vous avoir dérangés, Diane, merci pour le thé, il fut délicieux.

Stephen allait quitter la pièce, quand la voix de Mark le stoppa.

\- Attendez Monsieur Amell !

Stephen se retourna et fit de nouveau face au père d'Emily.

\- Restez dont jusqu'au retour de ma fille et racontez-moi ce qui vous pousse à penser qu'elle vous déteste !

Stephen remercia d'un simple geste de la tête Mark Rickards et retourna s'asseoir au salon avec une nouvelle tasse de thé devant lui. Connaissant déjà l'histoire, Diane resta néanmoins au côté de son époux.

\- Tout à commencer quand l'un des réalisateurs de la série, Glen a claqué la porte et que l'on s'est retrouvé avec un réalisateur en moins.

Stephen raconta toute l'histoire dans les moindres détails, en n'omettant absolument rien, même pas le premier baiser qu'il avait partagé avec Emily. Mark l'écoutait attentivement, non sans parfois l'interrompre en lui posant une question, comme le pourquoi du baiser.

\- Pour quelle raison avez-vous embrassé Emily ? Pour la mettre dans votre lit ?

\- Non, je ne suis pas ce type d'homme. Mais lors de notre première rencontre à Vancouver, il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre nous nous en rendions compte. J'ai compris à la fin de tournage, quand elle est partie sans rien dire à personne que j'éprouvais quelque chose de fort pour elle. Ce que j'ai tenté de lui faire passer lors de notre baiser. Mais sans le savoir j'avais rouvert une vieille blessure dont elle m'a fait part par la suite.

\- Alors vous êtes au courant !

\- Oui, je le suis.

\- Mon chéri, laisse donc ce jeune homme continuer son récit !

Mark invita donc Stephen à poursuivre ce qu'il fit. Pourtant, au moment d'évoquer la peur de la perdre dans cet accident, Mark remarqua le trouble dans le regard de Stephen et n'eut pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre ce qu'il avait ressenti.

Une fois le récit terminé, ce fut au tour de Mark de parler.

\- Je comprends mieux à présent. Donc ma fille vous en veut, pensant que vous êtes responsable de cet accident qui l'a handicapé pendant un moment.

\- Oui, mais, sachez que sans être quelqu'un de violent, Katie s'en veut à présent d'avoir causé cet accident, vu que c'est elle qui a rappelé à Emily de mauvais souvenir. Encore une fois, je regrette profondément ce qui est arrivé, j'aurais dû venir la chercher et l'emmener dîner comme je l'avais prévue à la base.

\- Vous n'y êtes pour rien Monsieur Amell, vous ne pouviez pas savoir ce qui allait se produire.

\- Non, c'est vrai, mais j'aurais dû rester proche d'elle, sachant que Katie n'hésiterait pas à lui porter un coup fatal.

\- Même si on le voulait, on ne change pas le passé ! Ce qui est fait est fait. La question est qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire à présent ?

\- Ayant pris une chambre au Roosevelt Hotel, je vais rester quelques jours à Hollywood en espérant croiser Emily et tenter une discussion avec elle. Dans le cas contraire, je rentrerai au Canada et j'attendrai début juillet pour tenter de lui parler.

\- Et si jamais, elle refuse de vous adresser le moindre mot ?

\- Alors dans ce cas, je m'effacerai, là laissant vivre sa vie, même si je sais que cela me fera souffrir, je ne peux pas là forcer à m'aimer.

Un long silence s'installa avant que Mark reprenne la parole.

\- Vous ressemblez beaucoup à Steven, lui aussi était prêt à s'éloigner d'elle si je refusais leur union. Même si j'aime ma fille, je ne suis pas un homme tyrannique, ma femme ici présente peut en témoigner. Néanmoins, après le décès tragique de Steven, j'ai vraiment eu peur de perdre ma fille.

\- Oui, je comprends.

Voyant que Emily ne revenait pas et ne voulant pas abuser de l'hospitalité des parents de cette dernière, Stephen prit congé en les remerciant, mais Diane insista pour que le chauffeur le raccompagne à son hôtel. Au début Stephen lui fit savoir, de ne pas s'embêter mais voyant son insistance, il finit par accepter.

Une fois arrivé, Stephen remercia le chauffeur, lui demandant de remercier une nouvelle fois Madame Rickards et une fois dans sa chambre d'hôtel, il décide de prendre une douche, histoire de ne plus penser à ses retrouvailles avec Emily qui s'étaient vraiment mal passées. Une fois douché, n'ayant pas envie de passer la soirée enfermé ici, habillé d'un jean, tee-shirt, il quitta l'hôtel afin de chercher un endroit sympa pour oublier. Passant devant des clubs de Strip-Tease, il hésita quelques instants puis poursuivit son chemin. Ses pas le menaient au Avalon Hollywood, et entra dans l'établissement afin de prendre un verre. Se dirigeant au bar, il commanda quelque chose de fort et regarda autour de lui et bien qu'il y eût déjà pas mal de monde, son regard tomba sur une personne qu'il connaissait parfaitement bien. En effet, Emily se trouvait, elle aussi, au Avalon Hollywood mais pas seule, vu qu'elle est en compagnie de Fanta et quelques autres amis. Voyant qu'elle rigolait naturellement avec ses amis du sexe masculin, cela lui fit mal sachant la manière dont elle lui avait parlé cette après-midi. Ne voulant pas souffrir davantage, Stephen détourna le regard pour noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool, tout en restant maître de lui-même.

\- Salut beau brun, tu danses ?

C'est sans la regarder, sachant pertinemment que cette voix n'appartenait pas à Emily qu'il répondit à la personne en essayant d'être aimable.

\- Non merci, j'attends ma copine !

La femme poussait un soupir d'exaspération et partit s'en demander plus. Stephen se demandait pourquoi il avait répondu cela. Environ deux heures plus tard, Stephen quitta la discothèque, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la table de tout à l'heure, qui est vide à présent, se disant que Emily devait se trémousser sur la piste de danse peut-être même avec un mec.

Une fois dehors, l'air frais lui fit du bien et prit le chemin de son hôtel qui était à une vingtaine de minutes à pied.

À mi-chemin, en passant devant une ruelle, il entendit des gémissements se disant que quelqu'un devait prendre du bon temps. Il allait continuer son chemin quand il entendit une voix féminine.

\- Hum… Manoé !

\- Aller laisse-toi aller ma belle.

Manoé était plus qu'heureux, même s'il savait que Emily serait en pétard demain, pour le moment il s'en fichait un peu étant donné qu'il allait réaliser son fantasme, coucher avec Emily dont il fantasmait depuis plusieurs années, même du temps où elle sortait avec Steven. Il savait qu'elle aimait le sexe, l'ayant entendue en parler avec sa cousine, lorsqu'elles avaient leur discussion entre fille.

\- Tu vas voir, je vais te pendre comme jamais personne ne t'a prise ! D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que tu n'en as jamais eu un de cette taille en toi !

Ayant entendu la voix d'Emily, Stephen s'était approché et avait vu que ce type était en train de prendre du bon temps avec elle. Avant même que sa main arrive sous sa jupe, Stephen sentit la jalousie s'emparer de lui et le tira violemment par-derrière, avant de lui décrocher un violent coup de poing qui mit le type KO. Emily qui avait bu plus qu'il ne le fallait explosa de rire devant ce qui venait de se produire.

Stephen la regarda les yeux noir de colère et prit son poignet la força à le suivre.

\- Alors tu aussi tu veux coucher et bien quel succès que j'ai ce soir _Dit-elle en rigolant_

Stephen ne répondit pas, trop en colère de sa manière d'agir, d'autant plus qu'elle allait commettre une erreur mais aussi parce qu'il était jaloux. Arrivé à son hôtel, la fit monter dans l'ascenseur non sans lâcher sa main et c'est une fois dans sa chambre d'hôtel qu'il desserra les dents !

\- La salle de bains est là-bas !

\- J'ai pas envie de prendre une douche moi !

\- Ne discute pas et donne-moi tes vêtements, je vais les porter au service de laverie de l'hôtel !

Avec un petit sourire de coin, Emily commença à se déshabiller devant Stephen qui rougit avant de se reprendre et de la tirer vers la salle de bains.

\- Tu veux que l'on s'amuse tous les deux sous la douche, tu es un drôle de p'tit coquin toi !

\- Je ne veux rien du tout, tu prends une douche, ça t'aidera à dessoûler !

Emily s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son entrejambe la caressant.

\- Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce que cette partie de ton corps dit !

Stephen déglutit et reculait afin de ne pas céder au désir qu'il ressentait. Non pas qu'il n'eût pas envie d'elle, non, c'était tout le contraire, mais il ne voulait pas coucher avec elle dans ses conditions. C'est d'un ton dur qu'il lui dit.

\- Tu prends ta douche seule et tu me donnes tes vêtements.

Emily fit la moue et ferma la porte de la salle de bains en disant d'une voix fluette.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates !

Stephen se passa les deux mains sur le visage en se disant à lui-même.

\- J'espère que la douche va la dessoûler, sinon, je sens que la nuit va être longue !

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Stephen vit un bras laisser tomber les vêtements puis la porte se refermer. Soufflant de soulagement, il prit les vêtements d'Emily et lui dit.

\- Je porte tes vêtements à la laverie, je reviens !

Quittant sa chambre d'hôtel, non sans avoir pris son Pass et celui de rechange, il descendit au sous-sol où se trouvait la laverie et vit une femme lui sourire.

\- Bonsoir Monsieur.

\- Bonsoir, c'est possible de vous laisser ces vêtements, ce sont ceux de mon amie.

\- Oui bien sûr, ils seront lavés et repassés.

\- Merci. Je dois signer un papier où autre ?

\- Non, je vous donne juste ce papier avec le numéro que vous devez donner demain pour récupérer les vêtements.

\- Merci.

Stephen prit le papier qu'il mit dans sa poche et remonta dans sa chambre d'hôtel afin de voir si la douche avait dessoûlé Emily, ne s'attendant pas au pire. En effet, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel, y entrant son cœur ratait un battement.

\- Alors beau brun, on est enfin de retour !

En voyant Emily allongé complètement nu sur le lit dans une position aguicheuse, Stephen se dit que la douche n'avait pas servi à grand-chose. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus, qu'un bruit attira son attention et vit Emily s'approchait de lui se déhanchant. Pétrifié devant un tel spectacle, le corps de Stephen refusait de lui obéir, regardant malgré lui le corps parfait d'Emily qui ne fit qu'augmenter son désir pour elle. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres d'Emily contre les siennes qu'il reprit le contrôle de son corps, la repoussant gentiment.

\- Non !

\- Quoi !? Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as pas envie, tu te mentirais à toi-même ! J'ai vu comment tu me regardais et ceci _Dit-elle en touchant l'entrejambe de Stephen_ Le confirme !

Emily caressait lentement l'entrejambe de Stephen, se frottant contre lui en même temps.

Devant le léger gémissement de Stephen, Emily sourit avant de poser une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en continuant de le caresser à travers son jean. Bien qu'il sût qu'il est en train de commettre une erreur, Stephen se laissa aller, entrouvrant les lèvres. Lorsqu'il sentit la langue d'Emily contre la sienne, la barrière qu'il avait installé entre eux s'effondra comme un château de cartes. La plaquant contre son torse, Emily gémit contre les lèvres de Stephen devant la fougue avec laquelle il lui rendit son baiser, mais aussi le fait de sentir ses mains sur la peau nue de son dos. Le manque de souffle se fit rapidement sentir et c'est avec une lueur de désir qu'Emily le regardait, pourtant Stephen la repousse doucement.

\- Emily, je… Je te mentirai si je te disais que je ne désire pas. C'est tout le contraire mais… Mais je ne peux pas ! Pas comme cela.

Stephen s'éloigna d'elle afin de mettre de la distance entre eux deux, et une fois proche du bout du lit, il se retourna.

\- Emily je…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que déjà Emily l'embrassait fougueusement sur la bouche en forçant le barrage de ces lèvres. La fougue de la jeune femme les fit basculer sur le lit et Stephen se retrouva allongé sur le dos avec une Emily dominatrice au-dessus de lui. Se laissant faire pendant un court moment, lorsqu'il sentit l'une des mains d'Emily s'attaquer à son bouton de jean, il la repoussa doucement en mettant fin au baiser.

\- Emily, tu es bourré et je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec toi dans ces conditions !

\- J'te dégoûte c'est ça !

\- Non bien sûr que non, mais…

Stephen n'a pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'il se retrouve une nouvelle fois avec la bouche d'Emily contre la sienne et se laissant aller une nouvelle fois en lui rendant son baiser bien que son esprit lui dît de s'éloigner d'elle. Le baiser dura jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à bout de souffle et Stephen se rendit alors compte qu'Emily lui avait ouvert son pantalon, le faisant glissait le long de ses jambes d'une main habile, alors que de l'autre main, elle le caressait en faufilant sa main sous son boxer. En sentant la main d'Emily sur sa virilité, Stephen émit un grognement rauque de plaisir et dans un instant de lucidité la repoussa une nouvelle fois. Mais une fois encore, il n'a pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Ton cerveau dit peut-être non, mais pas ton corps, regarde !

En disant cette phrase, Emily baissait le boxer de Stephen dévoilant ainsi son sexe en érection.

POV Stephen

Je rougis légèrement de voir que mon désir pour elle est si puissant et me maudit en même temps de ne pas rester de marbre face à elle. Mais en même temps, comment le pourrais-je ? Je suis fou amoureux d'elle et quel homme resterait de marbre face à la femme qu'il aime au-dessus de lui, complètement nue. Je me dis que la repousser ne sert à rien, mais en même temps, que puis-je faire ? Mon désir pour elle parle pour moi, néanmoins, j'ai peur de sa réaction demain. Il faut que je la repousse, même si cela me blesse, je le dois.

Stephen n'a pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'Emily fait explosé l'ultime barrière en prenant son désir en pleine bouche faisant gémir Stephen qui ne s'attendait pas à cela.

\- E… Emily !

Le regardant avec une lueur coquine dans les yeux, Emily commença à le sucer doucement le faisant gémir plus fort. Stephen sait qu'il ne pourra pas la repousser après cela, étant donné que jamais aucune femme lui a offert une telle fellation. Le voyant gémir plus fort, Emily libérait la virilité de Stephen mais laissait sa langue le parcourir sur toute la longueur, tout en taquinant de sa langue son gland avant de le reprendre en pleine bouche faisant non plus gémir mais crier Stephen qui serrait les draps, sachant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir si elle continuait ainsi. Sentant que son partenaire allait jouir, Emily mit fin à cette torture brusquement s'écartant du jeune homme qui s'en étonna.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il sentit sa virilité s'insérer dans une cavité plus chaude. Voir Emily se déhancher ainsi sur lui, le rendit fou de désir si bien qu'il dut faire appel à une force intérieure pour ne pas jouir en elle tout de suite. De ses mains empoignant ces seins qu'il malaxa faisant à son tour gémir la jeune femme qui relevant son tee-shirt afin de caresser son torse musclé ! Posant ses mains sur les hanches d'Emily, il la fit stopper un moment, se redressant légèrement afin de retirer son tee-shirt dévoilant son torse à Emily qui le regardait avec gourmandise. Bougeant légèrement, cette position dans lequel ils se trouvaient rendait l'angle de pénétration différent les faisant gémir tous les deux. Le forçant à se rallonger, Emily reprit ses déhanchements sur sa virilité se couchant complètement sur lui afin de taquiner de sa langue ces petits tétons. Fou de désir, Stephen donna un coup de reins, s'enfonçant plus loin en elle qui eut raison de lui, ne pouvant plus se retenir. Dans un cri commun, la jouissance les faucha en même temps et Emily sentit un liquide chaud la remplir avant de se laisser aller tout contre le torse de Stephen qui était moite.

Reprenant une respiration normale, Emily embrassa Stephen en lui mordillant la lèvre et lui dit d'une voix coquine.

\- Alors !?

Stephen la regarda les yeux pétillant de malice avec une certaine lueur de désir dans les yeux. Inversant les rôles, il se retira d'elle par la même occasion avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Si je te dis que la nuit ne fait que commencer !?

\- Je te dirais que je serais ravie de voir ce que tu me réserves.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Stephen embrassa sa tendre amie laissant une de ses mains s'occuper de l'un de ces seins, tandis que l'autre partait déjà la découverte de sa féminité.

Le désir, mais aussi le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Emily s'était empalée sur lui et l'alcool qui avait bu eurent raison de sa résolution et à son tour, il fit connaître le plaisir ultime à Emily en la faisant sienne et en là faisant crier de plaisir.

Le lendemain arriva bien vite étant donné la nuit qu'ils avaient passée, et ce fut Stephen qui se réveilla en premier. À moitié endormit, il sourit et resserra son étreinte contre le corps de la jeune femme endormit contre son torse puis au bout de quelques minutes, il se rendit compte que ce n'est pas un rêve et qu'il n'est pas seul dans le lit, ce qui le réveilla complètement se demandant qui il avait bien pu ramener hier soir dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Baissant les yeux, il vit une chevelure blonde et un visage qui reconnaît entre mille et sourit comme un idiot de voir qu'il s'agit d'Emily et referme les yeux heureux comme jamais.

Se réveillant de nouveau quelques minutes plus tard, il essayait de se remémorer les évènements de la veille, se souvenant parfaitement qu'il avait failli se faire dévorer par trois Doberman et un chien-loup et que Emily ne fut pas des plus heureuse de le revoir, alors il se posa la question, que faisait-elle dans son lit. Au bout de ce qui semblait être une éternité, sentant la jambe d'Emily contre la sienne et sa main caresser son torse, il comprit alors dans quelle situation il se trouvait. Soulevant doucement la couette pour ne pas réveiller la jeune femme qui dormait profondément à côté de lui, il se rendit compte qu'il était nu comme à sa naissance et tout lui revient en mémoire. Une Emily qui le séduit d'abord lui faisant connaître le plaisir ultime et ensuite lui qui lui fait l'amour, la faisant hurler.

\- Merde, qu'a-t-on fait ?

* * *

 **Héhé, avouez que vous, vous ne vous attendez pas à cela ^^ En réalité, ce chapitre devait être différent , Stephen devait attendre Emily chez elle et il devait avoir cette fameuse discussion.**

 **C'est en revoyant la fameuse scène du 5.20 dans le bunker entre Oliver et Felicity que cette idée hot m'est venue !**

 **Vu la fin, je vous laisse imaginer le chapitre 10 avant qu'il soit mis en ligne. Allez, les paris sont ouverts, comment va réagir Emily ?**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et encore une fois meilleurs vœux pour 2018.**

 **See you again,**

 **Haruka**

 **XoXoXo**

 **PS: Les noms des Chiens sont ceux d'amis et leur appartiennent donc.**


	10. Prise de conscience

**Voici donc le tant attendu chapitre 10 qui portera sur la réaction d'Emily étant donné que dans le chapitre précédent, ayant abusé d'alcool, la jeune femme séduisait un Stephen en utilisant ses charmes contre lui, qui s'est fini par une nuit torride.**

 **Alors à votre avis, Emily va-t-elle tuer Stephen où ne va-t-elle ne pas se souvenir de leur nuit ?**

 **Pour le découvrir, je vous invite à lire ce chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 — Prise de conscience**

POV Stephen

Je suis là nu dans ce lit de cette chambre d'hôtel, après avoir passé une nuit des plus torride avec Emily. Bon en même temps, c'est elle qui m'a chauffé, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas résisté. Quoique après une première fois, c'est moi qui aie pris les devants en lui faisant l'amour comme je le désirais depuis longtemps ! Merde qu'est-ce que je vais faire à présent ? Non pas que je n'aie pas apprécié de faire l'amour plusieurs fois cette nuit avec l'élue de mon cœur, mais c'est la situation qui nous a amenés à nous retrouver dans ce lit à faire l'amour tous les deux.

Le pire, c'est que j'ai peur de sa réaction quand elle va se réveiller, d'autant plus que nous n'étions pas en très bons termes ! Une chose est sûre, elle va m'en vouloir d'avoir profité de la situation, même si c'est elle qui a lancé les festivités ! Que faire ? Il n'y a pas beaucoup de solutions qui s'offrent à moi. Soit, je file d'ici en là laissant ici, mais cela reviendrait à agir en gros connard qui traite les femmes comme de simples objets, chose que je ne supporte pas. Soit je fais style de rien à son réveil et lui fais croire que j'ai dormi sur le fauteuil. C'est la solution qui me paraît le plus simple mais, il y a un « mais » ! J'ai joui trois fois en elle et je n'avais pas de préservatif donc il y a un risque qu'un peu de mon sperme soit en elle, ce qui signifie que si elle tombe enceinte, je serais forcément le père du bébé et vu la réaction de son père lorsque Diane lui a dit que j'étais l'homme dont sa fille était amoureuse, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau, s'il venait à apprendre que d'une part j'avais abusé de sa fille et d'autre part, je m'étais fait la malle en la laissant seule dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Cela signifie qu'il me reste une troisième et ultime solution, voir comment les choses vont se dérouler pas à pas.

Sur cette solution, Stephen s'éclipsait doucement du lit pour ne pas réveiller sa belle et fonça rapidement dans la salle de bains afin de prendre une douche. Plus d'une heure s'était écoulée depuis que Stephen s'était réveillé et la seule chose qu'il faisait à présent, était d'attendre le réveil d'Emily. Assit dans l'un des fauteuils de la chambre, il tenta de répéter ce qu'il s'était dit sous la douche, dès que la demoiselle serait réveillé et à la voir bouger, cela n'allait pas tarder.

En effet, Emily commençait à émerger doucement de son sommeil, si bien que Stephen n'avait plus vraiment le temps de changer d'avis. Néanmoins, en bon prince, il se leva afin de lui servir un verre d'eau tiède avec du bicarbonate de soude, agrémenté d'un peu de jus de citron le meilleur remède contre la gueule de bois, et attendit qu'elle se réveille complètement.

\- Oh bon sang ma tête !

\- Tiens bois ça.

\- Merci Stephen.

Puis se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, Emily se redressa lui lança un regard noir.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches dans ma chambre !

\- Hum, d'abord, tu devrais te couvrir et ensuite, nous sommes dans ma chambre d'hôtel.

Emily se rendit compte qu'elle était sein nu devant Stephen et rougit remonta la couette.

\- Tient boit ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Bois, ça te fera du bien !

Tout en tenant la couette pour cacher sa nudité, elle prit le verre que Stephen lui tendit et le porta à ses lèvres.

\- Bois doucement par contre.

\- Ça ne me rassure pas là !

\- Ce n'est que de l'eau, du bicarbonate de soude et du jus de citron !

Emily but tout de même l'ensemble du breuvage non sans faire une grimace de dégoût avant de tendre à Stephen un verre vide qu'il s'empressait d'aller mettre sur la table plus loin. Au moment où il se retournait, il vit Emily sortir du lit tout gardant la couette autour d'elle, ayant bien remarqué qu'elle était nue.

\- Je peux savoir comment j'ai atterri ici, alors que j'ai passé la soirée avec des amis ?

\- C'est simple, je t'ai attendu quelques heures chez tes parents, mais ne te voyant pas rentré, je suis rentré à mon hôtel et dans la soirée, je suis sorti pour boire un verre afin de penser à autre chose qu'à notre rencontre disons particulière !

\- Je ne t'avais jamais demandé de venir _Dit-elle froidement_

\- Je sais oui et d'ailleurs, j'ai mis un mois avant de répondre à l'invitation de ta mère !

\- Tu aurais mieux fait de ne pas venir !

Stephen poussait un profond soupir se disant que cette discussion ne mènerait nulle part de toute façon.

\- Bref, au moment de rentrer à l'hôtel, je t'ai croisé, tu étais seule et tu chantais à tue-tête. Sans compter qu'un drôle de mec t'emmener avec lui dans une ruelle pour te faire je ne sais quoi.

\- Et donc tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de jouer les chevaliers servants !

\- J'ai simplement fait en sorte que tu n'es pas d'ennuis qui causeront du chagrin à tes parents. Ensuite je t'ai forcé à me suivre et je t'ai demandé de prendre une douche afin de te dessoûler pendant que j'apportais tes vêtements à la laverie de l'hôtel ! Quand je suis revenu, tu dormais.

Emily le regardait d'un drôle d'air.

\- Et tu crois que je vais avaler ton histoire toute faite !

Stephen la regarda étrangement puis se reprit avant de s'approcher d'elle, un sac à la main.

\- Voici les vêtements que tu portais hier soir, lavés et repassés par le service de l'hôtel. Tu me les as lancés par la porte, rien de plus !

Emily le regarda d'un air sceptique, puis lui arracha le sac des mains et se leva toujours enroulé dans la couette avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Stephen souffla de soulagement, mais en même temps comment lui dire la vérité sans se retrouver écrasé plusieurs étages plus bas.

Emily de son côté se regardait dans la glace, cherchant à réfléchir au comment elle était arrivée ici. Mais entre son mal de tête et le trou noir qui apparaissait au moment où elle avalait un verre de plus, difficile de réfléchir correctement.

Stephen de son côté appelait le Room Service pour qui leur monte leur petit-déjeuner. Quand Emily sortie de la douche, on venait de leur monter le chariot.

\- Comme je sais que tu adores le Thé, j'ai demandé que l'on nous apporte différent type de Thé, de même que j'ai demandé que l'on nous apporte toutes sortes de viennoiseries et autres.

\- Ne crois pas que cela va changer quelque chose entre nous Stephen !

\- J'essaye juste d'être aimable.

Emily ne lui répondit pas et s'installa le plus loin de Stephen. Le petit-déjeuner se passa en silence et ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle se leva et prit sa veste afin de partir.

\- Emily attend !

\- Écoute Stephen, j'ai pas mal de choses à faire, donc…

 _L'interrompant_ \- Je sais mais… Est-ce que pourrait se voir dans les prochains jours afin de discuter.

\- De discuter de quoi ! _Dit-elle froidement_

\- Tu le sais bien, je n'y suis pour rien dans ton accident et…

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de cela et un conseil, oublie-moi.

\- Ne me demande pas de t'oublier Em, je… Tu sais que je t'aime.

\- Eh bien moi pas Stephen !

Sur ces mots qui ébranlaient Stephen, Emily quitta la chambre d'hôtel dans laquelle un silence s'installa quelques instants.

\- Pourtant, même si tu n'étais pas toi-même, ce n'est pas l'effet que tu m'as donné cette nuit !

Stephen s'effondra alors que le fauteuil de la chambre, perdu dans ses pensées, se demandant comment ils avaient pu en arriver là tous les deux. Après avoir broyé du noir pendant plus d'une heure, Stephen prit son iPhone et chercha dans ses contacts la personne qui serait une bonne écoute et appuya sur « FaceTime ».

\- Tiens Steve, salut !

\- Salut Robbie, je ne te dérange pas ?

Robbie regarda sa montre avant de lui répondre.

\- Si tu es toujours à Hollywood, ici à Toronto, on a trois heures d'avance, donc non !

\- OK, ça me rassure parce que… J'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

\- Oulà, vu la tronche que tu tires, ça doit être grave !

\- Disons que j'ai bien merdé en effet !

\- Qu'est-ce qui sait passer ? C'est la petite Emily c'est ça ?

Stephen poussa un profond soupire comme pour se donner du courage se doutant qu'il allait subir une leçon de morale de la part de son cousin pour avoir agi comme il l'avait fait.

\- J'ai couché avec Emily !

\- QUOI !? Tu as enfin conclu, alléluia !

\- Si seulement c'était si facile.

Surpris par l'intonation de voix de son cousin, Robbie lui demanda avec humour.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Une panne de la machinerie ?

 _S'énervant_ \- Argh, te fous pas de moi ! Et merde, j'aurais jamais dû t'appeler !

\- Hé relax Steve, OK. Vu la tête que tu tires, je voulais juste détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Ouais, bah la prochaine fois, trouve autre chose !

Robbie n'était pas aveugle et lit de la frustration dans le regard de son cousin, de même que s'il l'avait appelé c'est que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Excuse-moi cousin. Que se passe-t-il ? Tu devrais être content d'avoir coucher avec la femme dont tu es fou amoureux ! Non ?

\- Si mais… Pas dans ces circonstances.

Robbie était complètement perdu et attendait donc que Stephen poursuive.

\- Tu sais que c'est la mère d'Em qui m'a invité, espérant que cela arrangerait les choses.

\- Oui d'ailleurs, il a fallu se mettre à plusieurs pour te décider.

\- C'est vrai oui et dans un sens je regrette d'être venu, étant donné que le fossé entre nous s'est agrandi !

\- Comment cela ?

\- Lorsque je suis arrivé dans l'immense demeure de ses parents, j'ai failli me faire dévorer par Subaru, le chien-loup d'Emily, sans compter les trois Doberman.

\- En effet, là ce n'est pas le top. Mais il y a un truc que je ne pige pas, tu parles d'un fossé entre vous, mais tu as couché avec elle non ?

\- C'est justement là le problème.

\- Attends, tu veux dire que ?

\- Non, elle était consentante, enfin façon de parler.

\- Comment ça ?

\- En réalité, elle était bourrée et…

\- Et tu as profité de la situation !

\- Quoi non, je ne suis pas ce genre de type.

\- Mais pourtant tu as couché avec elle non ?

\- Oui, même si je me dis que j'aurais dû être plus insistant.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Après avoir failli être dévoré par quatre chiens, elle a refusé de me parler en me disant que je n'étais qu'un inconnu comme elle me l'avait déjà dit à sa mère dans cette chambre d'hôpital puis elle est partie. J'ai discuté avec sa mère et rencontré son père.

\- Aie, rencontre le père de la femme dont on est amoureux n'est jamais facile.

\- En effet, d'ailleurs ce fut électrique, surtout quand Diane, la mère d'Emily lui a dit que j'étais amoureux de sa fille ! Mais au moment où j'allais partir, il m'a demandé pourquoi sa file me détestait comme je le disais et quelles étaient mes intentions.

\- OK ? Donc ça s'est bien passé dans l'ensemble ?

\- Oui plus ou moins. Ne voulant pas abuser de leur hospitalité, je suis rentré à mon hôtel et j'ai décidé de sortir afin de me changer les idées. Le destin a voulu qu'Emily et moi nous nous retrouvions au même endroit.

\- OK donc tu t'es soûlé et vous avez couché ensemble.

\- Tu veux bien me laisser finir où je raccroche.

\- OK, OK, pas la peine de t'énerver.

\- Donc là voyant si heureuse en compagnie de ses amis, je me suis dit que ce devait être avec moi que quelque chose clocher. Mais je suis resté un peu, espérant qu'elle vienne me voir, mais rien, alors je suis parti ! Sur le chemin du retour, en passant devant une ruelle, j'ai entendu des gémissements signifiant que deux personnes étaient en train de passer du bon temps et j'ai entendu sa voix.

\- Et donc j'imagine que jaloux comme tu as, tu as fait la misère à ce pauvre type !

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! Le fait de voir ce type la peloter m'a mis hors de moi !

\- Tu ne l'as pas tué quand même ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu besoin, un bon coup de poing dans la figure a suffi pour le mettre KO !

Robbie sourit et dit avec humour

\- Tu me rassures, pas envie d'aller t'apporter des oranges. Et après qu'as-tu fait ?

\- Je l'ai forcé à me suivre jusqu'à ma chambre d'hôtel étant donné qu'elle n'était pas en état et je lui ai demandé d'aller prendre une douche pour la dessoûler, mais elle était tellement bourrée qu'elle a commencé à se déshabiller devant moi en se montrant entreprenante. J'ai dû me montrer un peu dur avec elle pour lui faire entendre raison ! Après avoir eu gain de cause, j'ai pris ces vêtements et je suis descendu à la laverie là laissant dans la chambre et quand je suis remonté elle… Elle était complètement nue sur le lit et elle m'a fait du rentre-dedans !

Robbie explosa de rire en imaginant la scène.

\- Argh, ce n'est pas drôle Rob !

\- Excuse-moi, mais j'imagine bien la scène. Emily nue faisant abaisser tes barrières en se montrant aguichante et toi tentant de rester de marbre.

\- Mouais, j'aurais bien voulu t'y voir avec Italia par exemple !

Ignorant ce que Stephen venait de dire, Robbie demanda

\- Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

\- Elle m'a embrassé tout en me caressant et j'ai craqué en lui rendant son baiser avec fougue jusqu'à ce que le manque de souffle nous sépare et je l'ai repoussé une nouvelle fois en prenant conscience de ce que je venais de faire et en lui disant que je ne voulais pas ! Mais ce fut peine perdue. J'ai eu beau m'éloigner d'elle, elle fut tenace et je me suis retrouvé allongé sur le lit avec une Emily dominatrice qui était bien décidé à me faire flancher !

\- Ce qu'elle a réussi à faire !

Stephen lui lança un regard noir avant de poursuivre.

\- Crois-moi, j'ai essayé de la repousser une nouvelle fois alors qu'elle était déjà occupée avec mon jean. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas coucher avec elle dans ces conditions. Quand elle m'a demandé si elle me dégoûtait, je lui ai dit que non, mais elle a recommencé à m'embrasser et j'ai pris conscience qu'elle m'avait retiré mon pantalon et à commencer à me caresser. J'ai tenté une nouvelle fois de l'arrêter mais… Elle a bien vu que je ne cachais pas mon désir pour elle.

\- Elle t'a foutue à poils quoi !

\- Tu n'es pas loin de la vérité. Quel homme peut rester de marbre face à la femme qu'il aime entièrement nue au-dessus de lui et jouant la dominatrice !

\- Waouh, eh bien cousin, je ne te savais pas si faible !

\- Tu pourrais l'être toi avec Italia !?

\- Non ! Mais, on ne parle pas de moi là mais de toi, qu'as-tu fait ensuite ?

\- Rien !

\- Quoi !?

\- Je n'en ai même pas eu le temps, elle m'a prise dans sa bouche en m'offrant ce qu'aucune femme ne m'avait offert avant.

\- Rien que ça ?! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu n'as pas pu là repousser.

\- Comment j'aurais pu de toute façon, après m'avoir pris en bouche, elle s'est empalée sur moi, me rendant complètement fou.

\- Ouais, j'imagine bien. Nous sommes des créatures bien faibles face à de telles femmes !

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Le hic c'est que, après que l'on soit venu tous les deux en même temps et après que l'on a repris une respiration normale je… Je lui ai rendu la pareille !

\- OK, donc tu as doublement couché avec elle. J'imagine que le réveille a dû être tout aussi délicieux pour toi mon pote !

\- Malheureusement non !

\- Attend ne me dit pas qu'elle ne s'en souvient pas ? Et que tu ne lui as rien dit !

\- Malheureusement si. Vu son regard noir ce matin quand elle a vu que je me trouvais dans la même pièce qu'elle et sa froideur, autant te dire que comme elle était bourrée, elle ne se souvient pas de cette nuit et moi j'ai préféré me taire.

\- Alors là, tu es mal ! D'autant plus que j'imagine que tu ne t'es pas protégé ?

\- Je ne me balade pas avec des préservatifs sur moi tu vois !

\- Je m'en doute, mais bon, imagine qu'elle tombe enceinte, d'autant plus que d'après ce que tu m'as raconté, elle n'est pas le genre à coucher à droite à gauche !

\- Après la tragédie qu'elle a vécue, Emily n'est pas ce genre de fille, mais si je lui avais dit, j'imagine sa colère.

\- Donc tu préfères lui mentir et garder un espoir qu'elle te revienne en juillet sur le tournage de Arrow en ayant tout oublié !

\- Non, bien sûr que non mais… Je ne sais comment le lui dire, d'autant plus qu'elle et moi nous sommes en froid.

\- Et bien, si tu veux mon avis, tu as tout intérêt à le lui dire vite fait, si tu ne veux pas là perdre définitivement !

 _S'énervant_ \- Et je lui dis quoi !? Salut Emily, tu sais la nuit dernière tu étais bourré, tu t'es jeté sur moi et on a passé une nuit torride !

\- Oui !

\- TU TE FOUS DE MOI LÀ !

\- Steve ça ne sert à rien d'élever la voix. De toute manière, tu vas devoir le lui dire avant qu'elle ne s'en souvienne où qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle est enceinte.

\- Qui te dit qu'elle va vraiment tomber enceinte, si ça se trouve, elle prend la pilule et…

\- Tu es venu combien de fois en elle ?

\- Mais c'est quoi cette question, si elle prend la pilule, on s'en fout !

\- Réponds-moi ?

\- Trois fois.

\- Tu sais que même si elle prend une contraception, rien ne prouve que celle-ci soit fiable à cent pour-cent !

\- Donc tu veux dire que…

\- Que le risque zéro n'existe pas, si je te dis tout cela, c'est parce qu'une amie d'Italia est tombée enceinte malgré la prise de pilule et donc que malgré tout, le destin peut en décider autrement !

Robbie vit son cousin pâlir à ce qu'il venait de dire et poursuivit.

\- Écoute Steve, moi je serais de toi, je l'inviterai à boire un verre, pas à l'extérieur sinon, si elle explose j'imagine que tout le monde écoutera et s'il y a des paparazzis dans le coin j'imagine déjà l'article sur toi. Invite-la dans ta chambre d'hôtel et tu lui dis que ce que tu souhaites le lui dire est confidentiel et tu lui expliques calmement ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Je ne veux pas la perdre !

\- Steve, si tu es franc avec elle, tu l'as perdra peut-être, mais au moins tu auras été honnête et elle reviendra peut-être un jour vers toi.

\- Et si jamais cela se passe autrement ? Si jamais, elle ne veut plus jamais entendre parler de moi, si cela nous éloigne définitivement ?

\- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien Steve ! Si jamais, elle ne veut plus entendre parler de toi, tu auras au moins été honnête avec elle et le bonheur de l'avoir eu dans ta vie.

\- Je ne veux pas la perdre Rob ! Je l'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé une femme. On a tous une âme sœur dans le monde, Emily est la mienne.

\- Je le sais Steve, mais là, la situation est délicate. Écoute je sais que je suis plus jeune que toi, mais un conseil, vaux mieux que tu sois franc et honnête avec elle, même si la situation est compliquée, au moins, ta franchise jouera en ta faveur.

\- J'espère que tu as raison.

\- Aller courage cousin.

\- Je vais en avoir besoin en effet. Merci Rob !

\- De rien, n'hésite pas à m'appeler si besoin, OK !

\- Ouais.

POV Stephen

Après avoir mis fin à la conversation via Face Time avec Robbie, je me laissais tomber sur le lit de ma chambre d'hôtel. J'étais vraiment dans une sale situation, mais Rob avait raison, je devais au moins être franc avec Emily, je lui devais au moins cela. Je n'avais pas le droit d'agir comme un salaud avec elle, pas après ce qu'elle avait vécu et pas après la confiance qu'elle m'avait accordée. Elle méritait au moins de savoir la vérité sur cette nuit !

Malgré tout, quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis cette conversation entre Stephen et Robbie et Stephen n'avait toujours pas appelé Emily. Non pas qu'il ne voulût pas être honnête avec elle, mais il avait peur de la perdre, mais il savait qu'il devait faire le premier pas, avant qu'elle s'en souvienne.

Du côté d'Emily, cette dernière était un peu perdue, devant le rêve qu'elle faisait depuis trois nuits.

POV Emily

Trois nuits, trois nuits que je fais le même rêve, rêve dans lequel Stephen et moi sommes dans une chambre d'hôtel, passant une nuit torride, me réveillant à chaque fois en nage et ma culotte trempée à cause de l'orgasme que j'ai eu. Je me demande pourquoi je faisais un tel rêve ! Est-ce à cause du fait que je me suis réveillée nue dans ce lit, dans sa chambre d'hôtel ? Même si je suis en colère contre lui, je sais qu'il n'est pas du genre à violer les femmes, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce rêve ! Comme à chaque fois que j'y pense, une migraine commence à me monter, impossible de me souvenir de cette fameuse soirée tout cela à cause des verres que j'ai pris !

\- Salut Em ! Oulà, tu n'as pas l'air en forme ma belle !

\- Salut Fanta, non, j'ai un peu mal à la tête, et je suis un peu fatiguée.

\- Oui, je vois cela !

\- Ça va passer, t'inquiète. Alors parle-moi plutôt de ce nouveau projet ?

\- Bah c'est super, le directeur de casting a été impressionné par ma façon d'interpréter le personnage, donc c'est quasi dans la poche.

\- Magnifique, je suis contente pour toi !

\- Merci, pas facile de trouver un rôle intéressant, mais là, le projet à l'air d'être intéressant. Et toi, tu as revu le beau Stephen ?

\- Fanta, s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas envie de parler de lui !

\- Emily, écoute, je sais que tu es en colère contre lui, mais en même temps, tu es injuste de lui en vouloir pour quelque chose qu'il n'a pas commis !

\- Fanta s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas envie de revenir sur cette histoire.

\- Emily, je te connais et je sais que tu as choisi la facilité, sans même laisser une chance à Stephen de s'expliquer !

 _S'énervan_ t - Il savait que Katie me détestait, donc il m'a entraîné dans cette soirée en toute connaissance de cause !

\- Et alors, tu aurais pu dire non ! Et depuis quand tu laisses des filles jalouses te dicter ce que tu dois faire ! Avoue-le Emily, tu cherchais une excuse pour l'éloigner de toi pour ne pas souffrir !

 _Fuyant le regard de son amie_ \- Pas du tout !

\- À d'autre ! Je te ferais remarquer que je te connais depuis l'enfance, donc je sais comme tu es ! Tu ne crois pas que Stephen mérite au moins une explication.

\- C'est mieux ainsi ! De toute façon, je lui ai dit que je ne l'aimais pas !

\- Quoi !? Mais quand ça ?

\- Il y a quelques jours.

Fanta regarda son amie et vit dans son regard qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout. Elle tentait alors de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

\- Donc tu l'as revue. Quand ça ?

\- Tu ne lâches jamais l'affaire hein ?

\- Non, surtout quand cela concerne ma meilleure amie qui malgré ses dires est amoureuse d'un mec hypersexy et qui l'aime en retour.

Emily poussait un profond soupir se disant qu'elle aurait préféré que Fanta revienne plus tard et décida alors de changer de sujet.

\- Et sinon, comment se fait-il que tu rentres plus tôt que prévue, je pensais qu'après le casting, tu voulais restait un peu en Caroline du Sud et visiter un peu les alentours !

Fanta sourit de voir comment son amie détourner la conversation et décida de lui répondre, même si elle n'en avait pas fini avec elle.

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'avais prévu de faire, si ma tante ne m'avait pas appelé au sujet de l'accident de Manoé !

\- L'accident !? Quel accident ?

\- Il n'était pas avec toi ? Pourtant vous êtes sortis en même temps de l'Avalon il me semble.

\- Tu sais on avait un peu tous forcé sur la boisson, donc je ne me souviens plus très bien de quand je suis sortie et avec qui ! Ce n'est pas trop grave ?

\- Non, il a juste été mis KO par un mec qui l'a tiré vers l'arrière avant de lui péter le nez.

\- Et il sait qui sait ?

\- Il a juste dit qu'il ne lui était pas inconnu et qu'il avait l'air en colère !

\- En colère !? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Aucune idée ! Il est d'ailleurs en colère, vu que la fille avec qui il voulait passer du bon temps avait disparu quand il a repris conscience. Et il n'a même pas son numéro. Donc il est vénère et espère bien retrouver ce type pour le lui faire payer !

C'est à ce moment-là qu'un flash se manifesta dans l'esprit d'Emily, elle se revoyait sortir avec Manoé de l'Avalon et rire aux éclats à une blague avant de se retrouver contre le mur.

Flash-Back

\- Hum… Manoé !

\- Aller laisse-toi aller ma belle.

Manoé se frottait contre Emily là faisant gémir, mentionnant que cela l'exciter.

\- Tu vas voir, je vais te pendre comme jamais personne ne t'a prise ! D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que tu n'en as jamais eu un de cette taille en toi !

Puis elle sentit sa main frôlée sa peau, puis plus rien. Et vit un homme tiré Manoé par l'arrière et le mettre KO par un violent coup de poing ce qui fit rire Emily. Puis vit l'homme en question la regarder avec des yeux noirs de colère avant de prendre son poignet de force la forçant à le suivre.

\- Alors toi aussi tu veux coucher et bien quel succès que j'ai ce soir _Dit-elle en rigolant_

Elle vit l'homme la regarder et serrer les dents sans lui répondre. L'homme l'entraîna jusqu'à son hôtel et lui dit de prendre une douche mais elle était plutôt d'humeur câline et se montra entreprenante mais ce dernier la repoussa et c'est finalement seul qu'elle prit une douche, lui réservant une surprise à son retour. Et une fois que ce dernier revint dans sa chambre d'hôtel elle lui sauta dessus et après l'avoir embrassé mais repoussé plusieurs fois, elle réussit à le faire flancher en le prenant en pleine bouche le faisant crier avant de s'empaler sur lui, le faisant jouir. Avant qu'il ne lui rende la pareille, faisant ainsi l'amour tous les deux une bonne partie de la nuit.

Flash-Back

Emily pâlit en se souvenant maintenant parfaitement ce qu'elle avait fait et avec qui.

\- Oh mon Dieu !

Fanta vit Emily pâlir à vue d'œil.

\- Emily, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Mais Emily ne répondit pas, comprenant maintenant la signification de son rêve qui n'en était pas un, ni un fantasme de s'être réveillé dans la chambre d'hôtel de Stephen et comprit à présent pourquoi elle était nue. D'un bon, elle se leva, prit sa veste et quitta sa chambre.

\- Emily !

N'ayant qu'une seule chose en tête, la seule chose qu'elle cria à Fanta fut.

\- JE TE RAPPELLE !

La mère d'Emily fut surprise de voir sa fille descendre les escaliers comme une furie et passé devant elle sans lui dire quoi que ce soit. Surprise d'un tel comportement de sa fille, elle vit Fanta descendre d'escalier à son tour peu après.

\- Bonjour Diane.

\- Fanta, bonjour. Dis-moi tu sais ce qui arrive à ma fille, on dirait qu'elle à un Tigre à ses trousses ?

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! On parlait de Stephen Amell, mais elle a détourné la conversation sur mon projet de tournage en Caroline du Sud. Et m'a demandé pourquoi j'étais rentré plus tôt. C'est quand je lui ai évoqué l'accident de Manoé qu'elle a changé.

\- Ton cousin va bien ?

\- À part le nez cassé oui, même si on ignore les circonstances de l'accident.

\- Et tu sais pourquoi ma fille a réagi ainsi ? Elle n'est quand même pas responsable ?

\- Il me semblait qu'elle était partie avec lui, mais il semble que non, vu que Manoé m'a dit qu'il était avec une fille au moment de l'accident et que pour Em, Manoé n'est qu'un ami.

\- Je vois. Et tu as dit que vous parliez de Stephen Amell ?

\- Oui, mais elle a détourné la conversation quand j'ai voulu savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Cela me fait de la peine de là voir agir ainsi, d'autant plus que je sais que leurs sentiments sont réciproques !

\- Oui je le sais. J'ai moi-même invité Monsieur Amell à venir ici, vu que lors de son accident elle s'est montrée odieuse avec lui, mais je crains que cela n'ait pas arrangé les choses entre eux, bien au contraire !

\- Em, a peur de souffrir. Après cette tragédie, elle a peur d'offrir de nouveau son cœur à un homme.

\- Pourtant, Monsieur Amell n'a pas l'air d'être le genre d'homme qui fait souffrir les femmes.

\- Emily m'a raconté qu'il avait été marié une fois apparemment mais son divorce semble avoir été assez compliqué et douloureux. Il a ensuite eu une relation avec une certaine Cassandra avec laquelle il a rompu après avoir pris conscience de ce qu'il éprouvait pour Emily.

\- Ma fille est du genre têtue quand elle le veut. J'espère seulement que cette histoire va bien se finir, car en agissant ainsi elle fait souffrir ce jeune homme.

\- Et elle souffre également !

Diane regardait Fanta avec un sourire aux lèvres, sachant que la jeune femme connaissait parfaitement bien sa fille, étant amies depuis des années.

Un long moment auparavant, une fois sortie, Emily avait pris sa voiture, prenant la direction du Roosevelt Hôtel. Une fois sur place, elle gara sa voiture, s'engouffrant dans le hall de l'hôtel. Se souvenant parfaitement de l'étage et du numéro de chambre, elle salua d'un geste de la tête le réceptionniste et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur.

Elle sentit son cœur battre plus vite que d'habitude en repensant à la nuit qu'elle avait passée avec Stephen mais en même temps, elle était en colère qu'il ne lui ait rien dit, faisant style de rien et lui mentant ! Le pire, c'est que depuis cette fameuse nuit dont elle se souvenait à présent, il n'avait pas eu l'honnêteté de l'appeler. Une fois devant la chambre 248, elle donna plusieurs coups à la porte, en espérant qu'il n'avait pas fui.

Au même moment, dans la chambre, Stephen était sur la terrasse en posant le pour et le contre et en se souvenant de sa conversation avec Robbie. Il savait qu'il devait parler à Emily et lui dire que cette fameuse nuit ils avaient fait l'amour, mais déjà qu'elle lui avait répondu qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, il avait peur de perdre ce qui les lier encore.

\- Qu'est-ce qui peut encore nous lier de toute façon ?

POV Stephen

Je viens de poser cette question à haute voix, comme si quelqu'un allait me donner la réponse. Je l'avais perdu de toute façon, alors à quoi bon ressurgir encore et encore cette histoire. La seule chose que je regrette, c'est de ne pas avoir suivi mon cœur le soir de cette fameuse soirée annuelle et d'aller la chercher afin de passer la soirée en tête à tête.

Poussant un profond soupire, je quitte la terrasse, rentrant dans cette chambre afin de faire ma valise. Je sais que c'est lâche, mais une fois à l'aéroport, j'enverrais un message à Emily en lui expliquant ce qu'il s'est véritablement produit cette nuit-là et lui demanderait pardon de ne pas lui avoir dit le matin même que l'on avait couché ensemble. J'ai également prévu de lui dire que si elle le désire, elle n'est pas obligée de revenir en juillet à Vancouver pour le tournage de la saison cinq de Arrow. Que je m'arrangerais avec Marc et le reste de la production. Je ne veux pas là forcer à tourner avec moi et je sais que si elle me déteste, cela aura un impact sur notre façon d'interpréter nos personnages. J'ai à peine le temps de commencer ma valise que des coups sont portés à la porte de ma chambre d'hôtel. D'abord surpris, n'ayant pas eu recours au room service où à autre chose, j'ouvre la porte et je suis surpris de voir la personne qui se trouve derrière.

\- Em… Emily !

\- Dis-moi la vérité Stephen, on a couché ensemble cette nuit-là !

* * *

 **Et coupéééééé Niak Niak Niak**

 **Oui je sais vous me détester, je coupe toujours au meilleur moment, mais c'est ça le suspens ^_^**

 **Aller, pour me faire pardonner, sachez qu'un OS Stemily sera peut-être posté ce week-end issus de l'épisode 6.09 sur une scène criant de vérité. Et ou peut-être un OS Olicity, selon la tournure de l'épisode de cette nuit ^^**

 **J'avais l'intention de faire de ce chapitre 10 les explications entre ces deux-là, mais en le commençant, je suis partie dans une autre direction, mais rassurez-vous le 11 sera consacré aux fameuses explications ^^**

 **Normalement (sauf si une autre idée me vient en tête) il reste trois chapitres, donc de quoi faire une fin heureuse, même si c'est mal parti ^^'.**

 **Voilà voilà,**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite reviews.**

 **See you Again,**

 **Haruka**

 **XoXoXo**

 **PS: Le fait d'avoir revu la saison 4 de Blacklist hier sur TF1, j'ai eu l'idée pour un OS Stemily pour la Saint Valentin qui j'espère vous plaira.**


	11. Explications et conséquences

**konnichiwa,**

 **Alors dans le précédent chapitre, Stephen qui ne savait pas comment expliquer a Emily ce qu'ils avaient fait et avait appelé son cousin Robbie qui lui conseilla de s'expliquer avec elle, mais ne sachant pas comme le lui dire, Emily s'en souvient en discutant avec Fanta et se rend à l'hôtel où loge Stephen.**

 **Alors, à votre avis que va-t-il se passer à présent ?**

 **Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11— Explications et conséquences**

Stephen n'eut pas le temps de commencer sa valise que des coups furent portés à sa porte. D'abord surpris, n'ayant pas eu recours au room service où à autre chose, ouvrant néanmoins la porte, il fut surpris de voir la personne qui se trouvait derrière.

\- Em… Emily !

\- Dis-moi la vérité Stephen, on a couché ensemble cette nuit-là !

Stephen pali d'entendre Emily évoquait ce dont il ne savait pas comment lui expliquer. Ne doutant qu'il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire et ne voulant pas créer un scandale dans les couloirs, il l'invita à entrer.

\- Je t'en prie entre !

Emily lui jeta un regard noir mais entra néanmoins dans la chambre de Stephen et une fois qu'il eut refermé la porte, il la vit droite comme un i, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le regard noir.

\- Je t'ai posé une question Stephen ! A-t-on couché ensemble cette nuit-là ?

Stephen resta silencieux quelques instants se disant que cette fois-ci il devait faire face à ses responsabilités et après avoir poussé un profond soupir il finit par lui répondre.

\- Oui.

L'instant d'après, il sentit ses deux joues lui brûler et comprit que Emily venait de lui assigner non pas une, mais deux gifles. Il ne chercha même pas à se défendre, les ayant bien entendu mérités.

\- ET TU PENSAIS ME LE DIRE QUAND ! HEIN ? QUAND TU AURAIS APPRIS QUE J'ÉTAIS ENCEINTE OÙ À MON RETOUR EN JUILLET À VANCOUVER OÙ JAMAIS !

\- Je… J'avais l'intention de te le dire.

\- QUAND STEPHEN À LÀ SAINT GLIN GLIN !

\- Aujourd'hui.

\- A OUI !? PREND MOI POUR UNE CONNE EN PLUS ! TU PENSAIS PLUTÔT T'ENFUIR VU QUE TA VALISE EST PRÊTE À ÊTRE REMPLIE !

\- Même si je comptais partir aujourd'hui, JE T'AURAIS ENVOYER UN MESSAGE POUR TOUT T'EXPLIQUER.

\- ESPÈCE DE LÂCHE, TU N'AURAIS MÊME PAS EU LA FRANCHISE DE ME LE DIRE EN FACE EN PLUS !

\- Non, parce que je savais que cette discussion allait être mouvementée.

\- BAH TIENT. TU PENSAIS PEUT-ÊTRE ATTENDRE QUE JE ME POINTE UN BEAU MATIN EN TE DISANT. TIENT AU FAÎTE STEPHEN, LA FAMEUSE NUIT OÙ L'ON A COUCHÉ ENSEMBLE ON A CONÇU UN BÉBÉ. _Dit-elle ironique_

\- J'AVAIS L'INTENTION DE LE DIRE !

\- AH ÇA C'EST SÛR, PAR MESSAGE, BONJOUR L'HONNÊTETÉ, MÊME PAS CAPABLE DE ME LE DIRE EN FACE ! ET C'EST CE QUE TU DIS, QUI ME DIT QUE TU M'AURAIS VRAIMENT ENVOYÉ CE FAMEUX MESSAGE !

Stephen fermait les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir et dit d'une voix calme.

\- Emily, je suis peut-être un homme mais je ne suis pas un salopard. Même si je n'étais pas au courant de la tragédie à laquelle tu as dû faire face, j'aurais été honnête avec toi. Peut-être que oui, c'est ignoble de ma part de te dire la vérité par message et non pas de vive voix, mais si tu serais venu me voir un jour en me disant que tu étais enceinte de moi, sache que j'aurais pris mes responsabilités et que je ne t'aurais pas laissé tombé même si j'avais eu quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie.

\- Continu de me prendre pour une conne Stephen, quel homme quitte sa copine pour élever le gosse d'une autre femme qu'il a eu LORS D'UNE NUIT DE DÉBAUCHE !

\- Emily, s'il te plaît, on ne pourrait pas parler tranquillement plutôt que d'élever la voix !? Et puis, je te l'ai dit lorsque tu as quitté cette chambre le matin, je t'aime, je suis tombé amoureux de toi et cela dès le premier regard que j'ai posé sur toi lorsque l'on sait rencontrer. Donc il n'y aura pas d'autre femme que toi.

\- Pfuu, foutaise, si tu as couché avec moi, j'imagine que d'autres y sont passés aussi où y passeront !

\- Alors c'est ainsi que tu me vois ? Comme une sorte de gigolo qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge.

POV Stephen

J'étais fortement attristé de voir comme Emily me voyait. OK, j'avais merdé en couchant avec elle, mais aussi en lui mentant, mais ce qu'elle me dit me blessa au plus profond de moi-même. M'éloignant d'elle, je m'assis sur le lit me prenant la tête entrain les mains afin de réfléchir un peu. Pendant ce temps-là, ce fut un silence de mort qui régna dans la pièce, en même temps à quoi, je m'attendais !

\- Écoute Emily, je… J'ai tout fait pour ne pas que cela arrive. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais quand je t'ai amené ici, tu t'es littéralement jeté sur moi en m'embrassant ! Je t'ai repoussé en te demandant de prendre une douche pendant que cela t'aiderait à reprendre tes esprits et tu as commencé à te déshabiller devant moi. Je t'ai alors forcé à aller dans la salle de bains, pendant que je portais tes vêtements à la laverie de l'hôtel !

\- C'est ce que tu m'as dit le matin même, mais tu as oublié le principal QUE L'ON AVAIT COUCHÉ ENSEMBLE !

\- Crois-moi où pas Emily, je n'ai jamais voulu que cela se passe ainsi, je t'ai repoussé plusieurs fois.

 _Ironique_ \- Mais oui, c'est ça !

Stephen poussa un profond soupire en se disant que cette discussion allait être difficile et qu'il aurait dû le lui dire le matin même. Il ne récoltait que les conséquences de son mensonge. Pourtant il continua son explication.

\- Emily, quand je suis remonté tu étais allongé nue sur ce lit et tu t'es montré entreprenante. Même si j'ai répondu à tes baisers fougueux, j'ai tenté de repousser tes assauts, mais tu m'as dit toi-même que je me mentais à moi-même tout en me caressant, étant donné que mon désir pour toi était visible ! Quand je t'ai repoussé une nouvelle fois en te disant que tu étais bourré et que je ne voulais pas coucher avec toi dans ses conditions, tu m'as alors demandé si je te dégoûtais, ce à quoi je t'ai répondu que non ! Je me suis éloigné de toi une nouvelle fois, mais tu m'as poussé sur ce lit en m'embrassant et en retirant mon jean et tu as laissé ta main se faufiler sous mon boxer en me disant que même si mon esprit disait non, ce n'était pas le cas de mon corps ! Et tu as baissé mon boxer dévoilant le désir que j'avais pour toi !

Même si elle était en colère contre Stephen se savoir autant désiré par un si bel homme lui mit de la baume au cœur, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas eu de relation sexuelle depuis la mort de Steve. Néanmoins, cela n'apaisa pas sa colère pour autant.

\- Une fois que tu as retiré mon boxer et que j'ai vu le désir que j'avais pour toi, le fait de voir que mon sexe était en érection j'ai… Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rougir. Mais quel homme fou amoureux ne peut pas ressentir du désir pour la femme qu'il aime lorsque celle-ci se montre entreprenante et entièrement nue ?

Stephen avait posé cette question à Emily dans l'espoir qu'elle lui réponde mais elle restait silencieuse. Il ne se doutait pas que même si elle était en colère, elle était gênée d'avoir agi ainsi et heureuse d'être autant désiré. Stephen chercha son regard mais vit qu'elle lui tournait le dos, il poursuivit alors.

\- Quand tu m'as montré ce désir que j'avais pour toi, je… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que tu m'as pris dans ta bouche en m'offrant ce qu'aucune femme ne m'avait offert jusqu'à maintenant. Même si j'ai été marié une fois et qu'il y encore un an j'étais en couple avec Cassandra, jamais aucune femme ne m'avait offert une telle fellation. Tu m'as emmené au bord de la jouissance avant de t'empaler sur moi, me rendant fou de désir. Tes mains ont cherché à retirer mon tee-shirt, ce que j'ai fait en me redressant légèrement, puis tu t'es couchée sur moi en me léchant les tétons. Je me suis enfoncé alors plus loin en toi avant que l'on ne jouisse tous les deux. Et… J'étais tellement excité qu'une fois les rôles inversés et après m'être retiré de toi je… Je t'ai dit que la nuit ne faisait que commencer et je t'ai fait l'amour comme je le désirais depuis longtemps. Cette nuit-là j'ai… On a connu la jouissance trois fois. Mais… Quand je me suis réveillé j'ai… J'ai pris conscience de l'erreur que j'avais fait. _Voyant Emily se retourner_ Même si je ne regrette rien !

\- Et quand je me suis réveillé et que tu m'as tendu ce verre, il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit de me le dire.

\- Je… Tu avais l'air en colère donc…

\- CE N'EST PAS UNE EXCUSE STEPHEN ! Je comprends à présent pourquoi tu n'avais pas l'air gêné de me voir à demi-nue !

\- Emily je…

\- Après avoir bu le contenu de ce verre, il me semble t'avoir demandée comment j'avais atterri ici ! Tu aurais pu me dire la vérité plutôt que de me mentir !

\- Je ne t'ai pas menti à ce propos Emily, je…

\- ARRÊTE DE ME PRENDRE POUR UNE IDIOTE STEPHEN ! TU AS BLESSÉ UN AMI LE LAISSANT SEUL ! IMAGINE QU'IL SE SOIT COGNÉ LA TÊTE EN TOMBANT ET QU'IL AURAIT FAIT UNE HÉMORRAGIE !

Stephen se souvient en effet qu'après avoir mis KO se type il n'avait même pas cherché à savoir s'il s'était blessé où non en tombant. Mais en colère qu'elle lui hurle dessus depuis tout à l'heure, Stephen finit par exploser.

\- UN AMI, TU APPELLES CELA UN AMI TOI. UN MEC QUI TE PLAQUE AU MUR ET QUI PASSE SA MAIN SOUS TA JUPE, PRÊT À TE CARESSER, LE JEAN À MOITIE OUVERT POUR PREND DU BON TEMPS AVEC TOI ! C'EST UN AMI POUR TOI !

\- ET TOI, QUI ES-TU POUR OSER ME FAIRE LA MORALE ! SI JE ME SOUVIENS BIEN, TU AS LAISSÉ CETTE VIPÈRE S'EN PRENDRE À MOI ET TU AS AUSSI PRIS DU BON TEMPS ! LA DIFFÉRENCE C'EST QUE L'ON ÉTAIT DANS UNE CHAMBRE ET NON DEHORS !

\- Emily, je te jure que si j'avais su que Katie s'en prendrait à toi de cette manière, JE NE T'AURAIS PAS QUITTÉ D'UNE SEMELLE.

\- NON BIEN SÛR, VU QUE L'ON SAIT TOUS LES DEUX COMBIEN KATIE ET MOI NOUS ÉTIONS LES MEILLEURES AMIES DU MONDE ET CELA DÈS MON ARRIVÉE !

Se calmant ne voulant pas enliser les choses

\- Tu veux la vérité et bien là voilà !

\- Pfuu, qu'est-ce que tu vas me sortir pour ta défense !

\- Cette fameuse soirée annuelle, j'avais prévu de venir te chercher et t'emmener dans un endroit où nous aurions passé la soirée rien que tous les deux. Mais tu m'as appelé pour me dire que tu étais en retard et que tu me rejoindrais. Et si tu te souviens, je t'avais dit que cela ne me dérangeait pas de patienter mais tu m'as répondu que si la star de la série arrivait en retard à la fête, cela ferait déplacer !

Emily ne répondit rien, se souvenant parfaitement qu'elle avait appelé Stephen ce soir-là, en lui expliquant ce qu'il venait d'évoquer.

\- Quand tu m'as appelé pour me dire que Joshua avait refusé de te laisser entrer, je me dis que j'aurais dû t'emmener là où j'avais prévu de t'emmener afin que l'on passe la soirée ensemble. Au moins Katie ne s'en serait pas prise à toi verbalement te rappelant cette horrible tragédie !

\- On ne change pas le passé malheureusement ! _Dit-elle de façon ironique_

\- Non…

Le silence s'installa entre eux, si bien que durant de longues minutes, on aurait pu croire que la chambre était vide. Pourtant, une fois de plus, ce fut Stephen qui brisa le silence.

\- Je regrette Emily, je regrette vraiment que les choses aient pris cette tournure.

\- Quelle tournure !? Celle d'avoir profité de la situation pour coucher avec moi !

\- Oui et cet accident qui aurait pu te coûter la vie. D'ailleurs après que tu m'es congédié de quitter chambre d'hôpital et après avoir discuté avec ta mère, je suis retourné à l'hôpital le lendemain afin de payer les soins nécessaires et la personne à l'accueil m'a appris que cela avait déjà été fait. Et quand j'ai demandé si c'était l'un des membres de ta famille, la jeune femme m'a décrit Katie.

\- Pfuu, pourquoi elle aurait fait cela !

\- Parce que lorsque j'attendais des nouvelles du médecin, à ma demande, John m'a rapporté mes affaires et les tiennes et je lui avais demandé que Katie vienne.

 _Sarcastique_ \- Pour te la faire, afin de passer le temps.

 _Explosant_ \- MAIS ENFIN QUAND COMPRENDRAS-TU QUE C'EST TOI QUE J'AIME COMME UN FOU ET QUE JE ME FICHE PAS MAL DE KATIE ET DES AUTRES FEMMES !

Voyant que Emily ne rétorquait rien, Stephen poursuivit plus calmement.

\- J'étais tellement inquiet pour toi, que quand elle a demandé pourquoi elle était ici et qu'elle se fichait pas mal de toi, j'ai explosé en là forçant à me suivre avant de la plaquer contre un mur en lui crachant ce que tu avais subi et qu'à cause d'elle et de sa jalousie tu étais peut-être entre la vie et la mort. David et les autres ont même eu peur de se que j'allais lui faire !

\- Génial, alors comme cela, tous sont au courant ! Fantastique, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de confiance à qui on peut confier un secret !

\- Je suis désolé, mais j'étais tellement en colère contre Katie et inquiet que tu étais peut-être en train de te battre pour vivre, que j'ai explosé !

\- Et c'était une excuse pour crier haut et le secret dont je t'avais fait part ! Merci pour ta confiance Stephen, franchement j'apprécie ! _Dit-elle ironique_

Stephen baissa alors les yeux se disant qu'il avait une fois de plus merdé et s'en voulait d'être si maladroit.

\- Excuse-moi Emily, je… Je sais que cela n'excuse pas ma maladresse, mais sache que… Nos amis ne te prendront jamais en pitié !

\- Ce ne sont pas mes amis, mais de simples relations travail !

\- Je sais que tu dis cela parce que tu es en colère, parce que tu t'es toute de suite intégrée à l'équipe et que tout le monde t'a tout de suite apprécié !

\- Et maintenant tout le monde va me prendre en pitié PAR TA FAUTE !

\- Non, jamais personne ne te prendra en pitié Emily, parce que la vie n'est jamais tout rose pour tout le monde. Regarde-moi par exemple, mes parents ont divorcé et ma sœur et moi en avons souffert, sans compter le cancer qu'a eu ma mère. Il n'y a pas que toi qui aies souffert Emily.

\- Écoute Stephen, ne le prend pas mal, mais je me fiche des autres ! Je t'ai accordé ma confiance, je t'ai révélé mon plus grand secret et toi tu me traînes dans la boue !

\- Jamais tu m'entends, jamais je ne ferais cela Emily. OK, je le reconnais j'ai merdé, mais j'étais tellement inquiet pour toi et Katie qui a dit cette fichue phrase je… J'ai perdu les pédales !

\- Et pour ton mensonge aussi je présume !

Stephen ne répondit rien, de toute façon à quoi bon, vu qu'elle trouvera toujours un argument pour le contredire.

\- La seule chose que je peux te dire Emily, c'est que… Si c'était à refaire je… Je ne te laisserais pas seule ce soir-là et je prendrais une autre chambre d'hôtel au lieu de succomber à ton charme !

Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre les deux partenaires, silence qui aurait pu durer une éternité si le portable d'Emily n'avait pas sonné.

\- Rickards _Dit-elle en décrochant_

Stephen quand a lui, écouté d'une oreille discrète et tenter de savoir si c'était un ami qui l'appelait, mais voyant qu'il l'a regardé, Emily s'éloigna en allant sur la terrasse, afin de continuer sa discussion avec son interlocuteur à l'abri de son regard. La conversation téléphonique dura de longues minutes, si bien que durant ce temps-là, Stephen chercher par tous les moyens à obtenir le pardon de sa partenaire, même si c'était plutôt mal parti. Au bout d'un moment, une chose lui traversa l'esprit, une chose qui selon lui avait toute son importance, chose dont il devait savoir.

Environ dix minutes plus tard, Emily réapparut le sourire aux lèvres malgré la situation.

\- Si tu n'as plus rien à me dire Stephen, je vais m'en aller.

\- Emily je… Je voudrais savoir une chose, est-ce que.. Est-ce que tu prends la pilule ? _Voyant le regard d'Emily, il rajouta_ Où une autre sorte de contraception ?

\- Au cas tu ne t'en souviendrais pas Stephen, Steven fut mon premier amour et c'est avec lui que j'ai connu ma première fois ! Donc au cas tu aurais la mémoire courte, je n'ai pas chercher à coucher à droit et à gauche étant donné que j'avais rencontré l'homme avait qui je voulais passer le reste de ma vie, donc je n'avais pas à prendre une quelconque contraception !

\- Loin de moi cette idée Em, je sais que tu n'es pas ce genre de femme mais je pensais que… Que malgré le décès de Steven tu…

\- Que je quoi Stephen ? Que je m'envoyais en l'air avec tous ceux du sexe masculin ?

\- Non bien sûr que non mais… Il n'y a rien de mal à prendre de temps à autre du plaisir avec un homme ! Après tout, tout être humain normalement constitué aime le sexe.

\- Comme toi par exemple !

\- Emily, je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas un salopard. J'aime le sexe comme tout le monde, mais je ne suis pas du genre à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge. Je suis quelqu'un de fidèle, que ce soit en amitié où en amour.

Le silence s'installait de nouveau entre les deux partenaires et ce fut Emily qui y mit fin cette fois-ci.

\- Pour répondre à ta question, je ne prends pas de contraception, puisqu'à part lors de notre nuit de débauche, je n'avais plus eu aucune relation sexuelle depuis la mort de Steven ! Cela te convient comme réponse !

\- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te froisser.

\- Et bien, c'est chose faite Stephen ! Entre le partage de mon secret, ton mensonge et maintenant que tu me prends limite pour une pute, je pense que tu viens de décrocher le gros lot !

Devant une telle remarque, Stephen n'osa pas répliquer quoi que ce soit afin d'éviter d'enliser les choses.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps que je m'en aille, vu que de toute façon, on n'a plus rien à ce dire !

\- Oui. Sache que j'aurais vraiment préféré que les choses se passent autrement ! Et… Je suis sincèrement désolé, pour tout.

\- Pas autant que moi Stephen ! Et si j'avais prédit que les choses se seraient déroulées ainsi, sache que jamais, non jamais je t'aurais accordé ma confiance.

\- Je sais que j'ai merdé sur tous les points de vues et je ne te demande pas de me pardonner si tu ne le souhaites pas.

Emily lui tourna le dos, prête à partir, mais Stephen lui prit la main la serrant doucement.

\- Néanmoins, si jamais tu… Suite à notre nuit, si tu te retrouves enceinte…

 _L'interrompant_ \- J'avorterais !

Devant une telle réponse, Stephen sentit son cœur se serrer. Néanmoins il poursuivit.

\- Si jamais tu te retrouves enceinte et que pour une quelconque raison tu ne peux pas avorter sache que je serais-là, je ne te laisserais pas tomber et j'assumerais ma paternité !

Avant qu'Emily n'eut le temps de répondre quoique se soit, Stephen combla la distance qui les séparer et l'embrassa longuement sur le front. S'écartant d'elle quelques instants plus tard, Stephen lui fit un maigre sourire.

\- Sache une chose, quoi qu'il se passe dans le futur, je t'aime Emily, depuis notre première rencontre et… Et je t'aimerais toujours !

Emily ne répondit pas à cette déclaration et s'apprêtait à partir quand la voix de Stephen résonna une nouvelle fois.

\- Si tu ne souhaites plus tourner dans la série à cause de tout ce qu'il sait passé entre nous je… Tu as mon numéro alors n'hésite pas à m'appeler ou à m'envoyer un message et j'en parlerais à Marc.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un intermédiaire !

Dit-elle d'une voix cinglante avant de quitter définitivement cette chambre d'hôtel laissant seul un Stephen complètement abattu qui pleurait silencieusement d'avoir tout foutu en l'air avec cette femme dont il était tombé amoureux dès le premier regard. D'un geste de colère, il envoya valser tout ce qui se trouvait à proximité.

Emily de son côté, bien qu'elle fût en colère contre Stephen, était attristée de voir comment les choses s'étaient terminées entre eux, alors qu'elle était elle aussi tombé amoureuse de lui, mais, même si d'un côté elle était heureuse d'apprendre qu'elle avait été tant désirée par lui, de l'autre, elle ne pouvait lui pardonner ce qu'il avait fait, elle ne pouvait lui pardonner une telle trahison. Une fois dehors, l'air frais lui fit le plus grand bien et reprit sa voiture, non sans laisser des larmes couler le long de ses joues.

\- Adieu Stephen…

Démarra sa voiture, elle prit la direction de cet endroit où son interlocuteur l'attendait.

De nombreuses heures s'étaient écoulées depuis sa discussion avec Emily et c'est le cœur brisé que Stephen fit rapidement sa valise afin de quitter Hollywood pour rentrer chez lui au Canada, plus exactement à Vancouver. C'est en fin de journée qu'il arriva sur le sol Canadien portant une casquette et une paire de lunettes de soleil pour ne pas être reconnu par les fans, n'ayant pas le cœur à sourire ou à signer des autographes.

Arrivé à son appartement, il prit un simple yaourt dans son frigo avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller. Il avait longuement hésité à prendre une bouteille de Whisky avec lui afin de noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool et en finir avec cette douleur qui lui broyait le cœur, mais se ravisa, se rappelant les paroles de sa mère.

Le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé par le soleil étant donné qu'il avait oublié de tirer ses rideaux mais aussi par la sonnette de son appartement et autant dire que son visiteur se montrait quelque peu insistant. De mauvaise humeur, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte en criant un

\- Oui j'arrive !

Poussant un profond soupir se demandant qui pouvait bien être celui qui le dérangeait, il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à sa mère.

\- Ma… Maman ?!

\- Bonjour mon chéri, je peux entrer ?

Stephen fut surpris par le ton que prenait sa mère, mais s'écarta afin de la laisser entrer.

\- Je n'ai pas encore déjeuné, tu veux déjeuner avec moi ?

\- Avec plaisir mon grand !

Stephen prépara alors du café pour lui et sa mère avant de revenir dans le salon environ dix bonnes minutes plus tard avec un plateau contenant deux mugs de café, plusieurs tartines de pain grillé, de la confiture et une carafe de jus d'orange. Le déjeuner se passa en silence et en voyant la mine qu'aborder son fils, Sandra, se douter qu'entre lui et Emily rien ne s'était passé comme prévu, néanmoins, elle demanda quand même.

\- Ça, c'est bien passé à Hollywood ?

\- Pas vraiment non. Autant dire que les choses se sont terminées avant même qu'elle ne commence et tout cela à cause de moi. Mais si ça ne te dérange pas maman, je ne souhaite pas en parler. J'ai tellement mal que… Je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle chose, même après mon divorce.

Sandra posa alors sa main sur cette de son fils et lui dit avec un maigre sourire.

\- Tu sais, parfois une dispute peut arranger bien des choses !

\- Ouais ! Seulement là, rien ne s'arrangera !

Sandra regarder son fils et était attristé par la tristesse qu'il y avait dans son beau regard et dans son intonation de voix. Une fois le petit-déjeuner terminé, Stephen alla déposer tout dans la cuisine et revint dans le salon où sa mère l'attendait.

\- Maman, est-ce que tout va bien, tu as l'air à des lieues d'ici !

\- Mon grand garçon, vient dont t'asseoir près de moi.

Stephen bien que surprit, vint prendre place aux côtés de sa mère qui lui prit immédiatement la main.

\- Steve, je sais que tu viens de traverser une terrible épreuve et je m'en veux d'en rajouter une, mais il faut que tu saches quelque chose.

* * *

 **Et coupééééééé**

 **Oui je sais, vous me détester quand je coupe ainsi. ^^'**

 **Alors cette discussion vous a-t-elle plu ? Emily est vraiment en colère n'est-ce pas, mais en même temps, elle fut vraiment amoureuse de Stephen, donc c'est un cruel dilemme ^^**

 **Deux questions ! À votre avis, les choses vont-elles s'arrangeaient entre eux, même si c'est plutôt mal parti ! Et qu'elle est cette chose importante que Sandra, la mère de Stephen a à lui dire ?**

 **Sachez que début que j'ai commencé cette fic, elle ne devait pas prendre une telle tournure ^^**

 **Le chapitre 12 est déjà commencé, par contre, vu que ma Fic a pris une direction plutôt inattendue, je ne sais pas trop comment la terminer. Enfin d'une certaine manière si, mais au vu de la tournure, je ne peux pas reprendre l'idée que j'avais eue à la base, donc si le 12 est déjà visible dans ma tête, ce n'est pas le cas du 13 et dernier ^^'**

 **Je vais tenter de reprendre mes deux fics en cours basés sur le 3.17 et le 3.07 ainsi qu'apporter une correction à l'ensemble de mes écrits, vu qu'en les relisant sur le site, je me suis aperçue que certaines fautes de frappe et oubli m'étaient passées sous le nez lors de la relecture.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une Review, cela est extrêmement motivant et prouve que cette fic plaît.**

 **Le chapitre 12 arrivera la semaine prochaine et ce week-end peut-être que je ferais un OS sur l'épisode de cette nuit.**

 **See you again,**

 **Haruka**

 **XoXoXo**


	12. Sayonnara

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici donc avec le chapitre 12 de cette fic qui est l'avant dernier, étant donné qu'elle se clôturera avec le chapitre 13, à moins que d'ici-là, j'aie une autre idée qui pointe son nez pour la rallonger.**

 **Pour les Fans du Stemily, sachez que j'ai encore 3 OS en réserve, un sur le 6.09, un sur le 5.12 et un qui marquera a première rencontre entre Stephen et Emily lors du tournage en été 2012 qui m'a donné l'idée suite à sa dernière ITV à New York. Ainsi qu'une autre fic mais qui pour le moment n'a que 2 chapitres écrits.**

 **Concernant le Olicity, en plus de « Mission Difficile » je vais finir celle du 3.07 et clôturer celle basé sur le 3.17 qui sont en StanBy depuis trop longtemps. Ensuite, me refaisant l'intégralité de la série sur Netflix, quelques OS Olicity pourraient bien voir le jour, sans compter que j'ai un mini-fic basé sur le S3 qui attend d'éteindre publié et une autre en cours sous forme d'idée.**

 **Après beaucoup de bla-bla, je vous souhaite bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 — Sayonnara (1)**

Plusieurs semaines avant passé depuis la discussion houleuse entre Stephen et Emily si bien que contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, elle n'avait eu aucun message de lui et encore moins un appel. Néanmoins lors de cette dispute, une chose qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps était enfin arrivée

Deux jours après cette fameuse discussion entre elle et Stephen, elle avait revu Fanta qui lui avait fait la morale.

Flash-Back

\- Quoi tu as osé être si virulente avec Stephen, mais enfin pourquoi Emily !

\- Parce qu'il m'a menti et qu'il m'avait promis de ne dévoiler à personne mon secret !

\- Et alors il n'y a pas eu mort d'homme !

\- Fanta, Manoé a été blessé à cause de lui, il n'a même pas cherché à savoir s'il ne l'avait pas tué et à profiter que j'étais bourré pour s'envoyer en l'air avec moi, selon toi j'aurais dû lui pardonner tout ! Jamais, non jamais je ne pourrais lui pardonner un tel acte, sans compter qu'il a trahi ma confiance !

\- Tu sais quoi Emily, je crois surtout que tu as tellement souffert de la mort de Steve, que tu fais tout pour que Stephen te déteste pour ne pas souffrir !

\- Pfuu, n'importe quoi !

\- À oui, alors pourquoi tu n'as jamais voulu chercher à prendre du bon temps avec un homme, pourquoi n'as-tu jamais cherché à rouvrir ton cœur ?

 _S'énervant_ \- PARCE QUE JE SUIS ET RESTERAIS FIDÈLE À STEVEN !

\- Steven serait bien triste de voir là façon dont tu agis et sache que moi je suis déçu, d'autant plus que Stephen avait l'air d'être un chic type !

\- Je te priais de ne pas me faire la morale Fanta, et si ma décision ne te convient pas, tu sais où est la porte !

Fanta était sorti de la chambre d'Emily en claquant la porte.

Flash-Back

Depuis cette discussion, Emily n'avait plus revu Fanta qui de toute façon avait un tournage en Caroline du Sud et cela arrangeait bien ses affaires, étant donné qu'elle ne supportait pas les gens qui lui disaient ce qu'elle devait faire où ne pas faire !

Emily avait atterri il y a trois jours à Vancouver et quelques fans étaient au rendez-vous en lui demandant si le Olicity allait être plus présent dans cette saison, ce à quoi elle avait répondu par un simple sourire et avait signé quelques autographes. Le jour J, marquant le début du tournage de la saison cinq arriva rapidement. Arrivant sur les lieux, elle gara sa voiture et vit que celle de Stephen n'était pas encore arrivée, cela l'arrangeait, elle ne souhaitait pas lui faire face dès son arrivée. Elle se dirigea vers sa caravane afin de poser quelques affaires puis prit la direction des bureaux, là où avait lieu le briefing hebdomadaire.

Elle n'eut le temps que de faire quelques mètres qu'une tornade châtain clair lui fonça dessus la serrant dans ses bras.

\- Mon Dieu Emily, je suis tellement contente te revoir ! Dis-moi comment vas-tu ? J'avais demandé à Steve de me donner de tes nouvelles, mais il ne l'a pas fait. J'étais tellement inquiète que je n'ai pas osé t'appeler par peur de te déranger.

Bien sûr surprise par cette marque d'affection de la part de Willa, Emily se souvint des paroles de Stephen comme quoi tout le monde l'adorait et que personne ne là prendrait en pitié.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Willa ! Et oui ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis en pleine forme. Mais tu sais, tu aurais pu m'appeler, cela ne m'aurait aucunement dérangé !

\- Ouf, tu me rassures. Comme on ne peut pas compter sur Monsieur Amell, compte sur moi pour t'appeler et te bombarder de message aux prochaines vacances !

Emily sourit aux dires de Thea.

\- À ce propos Emily, je te présente mes excuses quand j'ai évoqué le fait de vouloir faire un enfant lorsque la série sera terminée. Je ne savais pas.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Thea, même si ça reste douloureux, je ne peux pas interdire les gens autour de moi de parler d'enfant !

\- C'est vrai mais, je me mets à ta place, ça doit être affreux. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes au courant que l'on va te prendre en pitié, bien au contraire, tu es tellement forte, moi je ne sais pas si j'aurais survécu à une telle perte.

\- Mes parents m'ont soutenue et j'avais Subaru qui m'a remonté le moral !

\- Subaru ?

\- Oui un chien-loup que mon père m'a offert, mais étant donné que cette race de chien ne supporte pas les voyages, je préfère le laisser à Hollywood, au moins, il a le terrain de la maison pour se dépenser !

\- C'est sûr que c'est toujours mieux pour lui !

\- Les filles vous venez où vous voulez que je vous apporte le thé et des petits gâteaux !

\- Oups, on ferait mieux d'y aller, sinon, on va se faire taper sur les doigts.

Emily et Thea rejoignirent John qui venait de les appeler et en entrant dans la salle de briefing, Emily eut une mauvaise surprise de voir la dernière personne qu'elle souhaitait revoir !

\- Eh, mais regarder qui nous arrive, Emily, ma belle tu vas bien !

David fut près d'elle en deux pas et la serra dans ses bras. Emily lui rendit son étreinte et sourit au smack sur la joue que lui donnait David.

\- Comment vas-tu ma belle ?

\- Bien merci David, et toi ?

\- Les vacances furent courtes mais joyeuses.

Emily sourit avant de saluer les autres présents dans la pièce et une fois fait, Katie s'approcha d'elle. Emily eut un geste de recul imaginant le pire.

\- Emily, je… D'abord bonjour et j'espère que tu vas bien !

Emily lui répondit en un simple signe de tête, Katie poursuivit alors.

\- Je… Écoute, je sais que je me suis montré dégueulasse avec toi et même cruelle et…

\- Les mots ne sont pas trop fort en effet pour qualifier ce que tu m'as fait !

\- Je sais ! Et devant tout le monde, je te présente mes excuses. Même si tu ne les acceptes pas, ce que je comprendrais, je te prie de bien vouloir les accepter. Je… J'étais jalouse de voir que depuis plus de trois ans je faisais des avances à Stephen, avances qu'il ignorait et que toi il t'a suffi de lui sourire pour qu'il tombe sous ton charme !

\- Je n'ai pas demandé qu'il tombe sous mon charme.

\- Oui je m'en doute. Néanmoins je m'excuse du mal que je t'ai fait !

\- Et moi malgré tout, je te remercie d'avoir payé les frais d'hôpitaux.

\- C'était la moindre des choses, vu que tu t'y es retrouvé à cause de moi !

\- Si cela peut te rassurer, sache qu'il n'y a rien entre moi et Stephen et qu'il est totalement libre !

Aux dires d'Emily, tous furent surpris ayant remarqué que lors du tournage de la seconde partie de la saison quatre Emily et Stephen étaient très proches et même amoureux, au vu des gestes de Stephen. Néanmoins avant même que l'un d'eux n'eût le temps de poser une quelconque question, la voix de Katie se fit entendre.

\- Tu sais, c'est sympa de me dire cela, mais sache que Stephen ne m'intéresse plus, même si j'ai passé plus de trois ans à lui faire des avances _Dit-elle avec le sourire aux lèvres_ Grâce à un ami commun, j'ai rencontré Matthew et depuis, je suis heureuse.

\- Eh bien, j'en suis ravie pour toi ! Mais sache qu'il n'y a rien et qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Stephen et moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de ce genre de stupidité, ma carrière passe avant toute chose !

Bien que surpris par les propos de la jeune femme, personne n'osa répliquer quoi que ce soit. Néanmoins, tous pensaient la même chose, si Stephen était là, les paroles d'Emily le feraient souffrir.

C'est peu après que Marc, Wendy et Greg firent leur entrée et Marc prit la parole.

\- Bonjour à tous, je vois que tout le monde est arrivé c'est parfait, nous allons pouvoir commencer !

\- Euh, non, pas tout le monde, Stephen n'est pas encore arrivé !

À la remarque de John, Paul compléta.

\- C'est vrai ça, c'est d'ailleurs rare qu'il soit en retard, d'habitude, il arrive même en avance !

Aux dires de John et de Paul, les trois membres de la production se regardèrent. Emily vit leurs regards et sentit d'un coup son cœur s'emballer de peur qu'apprendre qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, étant donné que même si elle était en colère contre lui, l'imaginer grièvement blessé où pire, lui déchirer les entrailles. La voix de Marc là fit sortir de ses horribles pensées.

\- Stephen nous… Nous rejoindrons plus tard.

Emily avait vu juste, cela s'annoncer rien de bon. Ce fut alors Wendy qui prit la parole.

\- Installez-vous, nous allons commencer le briefing pour le tournage de la saison cinq !

Tous s'assirent à leur place et ce fut cette fois Greg qui prit la parole.

\- Bien avant de commencer, nous avons trois points important à vous faire part. D'abord, vous avez dû remarquer que Katie est revenue parmi nous. Après des explications et des excuses de sa part, nous avons décidé de la réintégrer dans la série.

\- Vous allez utiliser la même technique qui a été utilisée pour faire revenir Sara et Thea à la vie ?

\- Non pas exactement Willa. En fait, étant donné que Flash à ouvert une brèche entre les mondes, nous avons pensé faire en sorte d'une Laurel maléfique d'une autre Terre viennent semer la terreur à Star City en compagnie d'un ancien allié d'Oliver, Anatoly ! Bien entendu, elle se fera d'abord passer pour Laurel Lance, revenue d'entre les morts avant de révéler sa véritable identité, Black Siren.

\- Black Siren !?

Ce fut Wendy qui prit le relais.

\- Dans l'univers de DC Comics, Black Siren fait partit de la Ligue de justice d'Amérique, mais comme vous le savez déjà, nous ne suivons pas la trame des Comics. Néanmoins, sachez qu'au fil de cette saison, nous découvrirons pourquoi Laurel Lance est devenu Black Siren et donc une Méta humains ! Ainsi que la raison pour laquelle elle s'est alliée à Anatoly plutôt que de rejoindre la Team Arrow.

\- Ça s'annonce intéressant !

\- Oui, d'autant plus que l'on avait le tour de mon personnage et incarner une Laurel diabolique me plaît bien !

\- Si les deux autres nouvelles sont identiques, cette saison va faire un carton !

Tous regardaient John en souriant, se disant qu'il n'avait pas tort ! Greg prit la parole ne voulant pas que l'équipe se fasse de fausse joie.

\- Malheureusement, les deux autres nouvelles ne sont pas aussi bonnes !

Les trois membres de la production regardaient Emily et les acteurs et actrices présents dans la salle se demander pourquoi. Marc prit alors le relais.

\- J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que Emily nous quittera à la fin de l'épisode neuf qui marquera lors de la diffusion la pause hivernale.

\- Quoi mais pourquoi !? _Demanda Willa en regardant son amie_

Emily lui fit un maigre sourire avant de se lever et se mettre en bout de table.

\- Je suis désolé de vous quitter comme cela, mais j'ai reçu une proposition durant les vacances qui ne se refuse pas. J'ai été choisie pour être la réalisatrice de la nouvelle saga de Jurassic Park et c'est une nouvelle trilogie qui est prévue.

\- Waouh, alors ça veut dire que tu vas travailler en binôme avec Steven Spielberg ?

\- Tout à fait Willa. Deux des acteurs principaux ont déjà été choisis.

Willa se leva rejoignant Emily afin de la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Alors dans ce cas-là comment t'en vouloir ma belle, c'est en effet une proposition qui ne se refuse pas ! Tu verras, Steven est quelqu'un de génial.

\- Je m'en doute, tu as déjà travaillé avec lui ?

\- Non jamais, mais c'est grâce à lui qu'en quelque sorte que j'en suis arrivé à ce stade.

\- C'est une super opportunité, félicitations, je suis très heureux pour toi !

\- Merci David.

\- Félicitations Emily, avec cette trilogie et le fait de travailler avec un grand réalisateur vont propulser ta carrière.

\- Merci Paul et j'espère en effet, d'autant plus que c'était une proposition que j'attendais depuis des années !

\- Par contre Marc, que va devenir le personnage Felicity ? Elle va mourir ?

\- Au début quand Emily nous a annoncés à moi, Marc et Wendy, on lui a demandé ce qu'elle voulait faire, si elle voulait que l'on tue son personnage.

\- C'est ce que je voulais au début, étant donné que je ne suis pas sûr de revenir avant la fin définitive de la série. Mais quand je suis arrivé à Vancouver, de nombreux fans étaient présents et m'ont demandé quel était l'avenir du Olicity et je me suis rendu compte de l'importance du couple aux yeux des fans !

\- Et donc ?

Demanda Willa curieuse, sachant que Stephen allait avoir du mal à accepter le départ de son amie.

\- En fait, avec Wendy et Greg, on a pensé à ce type de scénario. Anatoly en veut à Oliver et a décidé avec Black Siren de supprimer tous les gens qui lui sont proches. Ne voulant pas que son nouvel amour soit pris pour cible, avec l'aide de l'ARGUS, Oliver décide de l'éloigner dans un endroit où ils ne pourront pas la prendre pour cible.

\- Donc comme Colton, elle pourra revenir quand elle le voudra.

\- Tout à fait. Alors faut que la série dure plus longtemps que l'obligation d'Emily.

\- Ce serait cool que pour le dernier épisode, si Colton et Emily ne sont par revenu avant qu'ils soient présents.

Tous discutèrent encore un peu en félicitant Emily pour sa promotion en quelque sorte, lui souhaitant bonne chance, même si le départ n'était pas prévu pour tout de suite.

\- Par contre Em, promet moi de ne pas couper les ponts avec nous et que tu passeras nous voir de temps à autre nous faire un petit coucou.

\- C'est promis Willa.

\- Génial, compte sur moi pour venir te voir sur le tournage de cette super production !

Emily sourit avant de recevoir une Willa heureuse dans ses bras.

\- Au fait Marc _Demanda John_ Tu avais parlé d'une autre nouvelle, quelle est-elle ?

Marc, Wendy et Greg se regardaient et se douter que le moment était venu de leur en parler. Emily qui connaissait assez bien Greg se doutant que cela allait être délicat.

\- La dernière nouvelle que nous allons vous annoncer est assez délicate, alors je vais vous demander de vous asseoir.

Tous s'assirent un peu inquiet du ton que Greg venait d'employer. Emily commençait à avoir peur au fond d'elle même que cela concerne Stephen vu ce qu'ils avaient dit concernant son absence.

\- Cela concerne Steve n'est-ce pas ?

Tous furent surpris par les dires d'Emily, non seulement par son intention de voix qui mentionnait clairement de l'inquiétude mais aussi parce qu'elle avait utilisé le surnom de Stephen.

Marc, Wendy et Greg regardaient la jeune femme se disant qu'elle était perspicace, ce fut alors Greg qui leur expliqua.

\- Comme vous le savez tous, la mère de Stephen, Sandra à vaincu il y a quelques années le cancer.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs c'est pour cela qu'il a lancé l'association Fuck Cancer.

\- En effet Paul. Seulement, la maladie a refait surface et cette fois-ci c'est bien plus grave.

\- Oh mon Dieu, pauvre Steve, j'imagine la déchéance dans laquelle il doit être.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire Willia. Quand il est venu nous voir, il pleurait.

\- Que disent les médecins ?

\- Malheureusement Paul, leur diagnostic n'est pas bon. Selon eux, si elle passe les fêtes de Noël se sera un miracle !

En entendant cela, Emily se sentit mal, même si personne dans sa famille n'avait eu cette maladie, elle savait ce que cela signifiait de surmonter la mort de quelqu'un. En cet instant, elle s'en voulut d'avoir été si dur avec elle, d'autant que maintenant, il devait faire face à une épreuve douloureuse.

Le silence s'était installé dans la salle de Briefing, silence auquel personne n'osait mettre fin, pourtant, après de longues minutes de silence, ce fut Wendy qui y mit fin.

\- Quand Stephen est venu nous voir pour nous annoncer cette mauvaise nouvelle, nous avons décidé d'alléger son planning afin qu'il puisse passer le plus de temps auprès de sa mère. Néanmoins, étant le personnage principal de l'histoire, la série ne peut pas se passer de lui. Donc, on a modifié un peu le script afin de faire en sorte que Oliver soit absent des deux premiers épisodes, mais qu'il apparaisse dans les dernières minutes du second. Scène qu'il a déjà tournée lorsque sa mère a dû passer l'après-midi à l'hôpital.

 _Marc reprit_ \- Pour les épisodes suivant, Stephen a déjà tourné quelques scènes de l'épisode trois et quatre, seulement même si pour certaines scènes on peut au montage faire comme s'il était présent en même temps que les autres, il y a des scènes où il doit obligatoirement donner la réplique. Dans ces cas-là, Stephen sera présent sur le plateau.

\- Avec Marc et Wendy, on a fait en sorte de faire le maximum pour que Stephen ne soit pas trop absent de ma série, mais qu'il soit aussi présent pour sa mère. Par contre, comme vous devez vous en douter, il ne sera pas le Stephen que l'on connaît, à savoir le Stephen souriant toujours prêt à détendre l'atmosphère en plaisantant.

\- Oui c'est bien normal ! Peut-on faire quelque chose pour lui ?

Tous sourient sachant que Emily était la mieux placée pour savoir ce que signifiait de perdre quelqu'un à qui l'on tenait même si la mort Paul et John y avaient déjà fait face.

\- À part le soutenir de loin et être présent pour lui lorsqu'il sera sur le plateau de tournage en étant naturel, il n'y a malheureusement pas grand-chose à faire.

Tous acquiesçaient et le briefing se termina cinq minutes plus tard. La semaine avait été assez délicate notamment pour Emily qui ne cessait de culpabiliser de la façon dont elle avait traité Stephen et de le savoir seul face à cette douleur, même si Marc leur avait dit qu'il n'était pas seul face à cette tragédie qui le secouait ayant sa sœur avec lui et son cousin Robbie qui avait fait le déplacement depuis Toronto avec sa fiancée Italia. Néanmoins, Emily avait plusieurs fois eu envie de l'appeler mais s'était ravisé au dernier moment. Pourtant, elle prit une décision ce matin-là. Elle quitta son appartement et prit un taxi en lui demandant de le conduire une rue avant l'adresse de Stephen afin qu'il ne soit pas ennuyé.

Une fois devant chez lui, elle sentit une certaine nostalgie l'envahir, lorsqu'il l'avait invité à dîner chez lui, expérience qu'ils avaient réitérée à plusieurs reprises d'ailleurs. Elle prit alors une profonde inspiration et sonna à la porte.

À l'intérieur de la maison, Stephen était en train de rire avec sa mère et sa sœur à une vanne que venait de lancer Robbie. Italia les regarder le sourire aux lèvres, heureux de voir Stephen détendu malgré ce qu'à quoi lui et sa sœur faisaient face. Elle allait à son tour les rejoindre quand elle entendit sonner.

\- Bouger pas, je vais voir de qui il s'agit.

Joignant les gestes à la parole, Italia se leva afin d'aller voir qui avait sonné. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle fut surprise de voir qui se trouver derrière.

\- Euh… Bonjour je… J'ai dû me tromper !

\- Bonjour Emily et non tu ne t'es pas trompé d'adresse !

\- Euh… Je… Vous… On se connaît ?

\- Non, mais moi oui. Je suis Italia la fiancée de Robbie le cousin de Stephen.

\- Et bien ravie de te rencontrer Italia. Est-ce… Est-ce que Stephen est là ?

\- Oui bien sûr, entre, je le préviens.

Emily n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Italia disparût. Néanmoins, elle put entendre ce qu'elle disait.

\- Steve, quelqu'un te demande !

\- C'est qui ?

\- Quelqu'un de l'équipe !

Emily remercia silencieusement Italia de ne pas avoir dit de qui il s'agissait. Elle entendit des pas se rapprocher, signifiant qu'il arrivait dans sa direction.

Stephen de son côté fut surpris par les dires d'Italia et s'était levé, ne se doutant pas de qui il s'agissait mais penser à John ou David, mais à la vue de la personne qui se trouvait à l'entrée, son visage se ferma, étant donné qu'Emily était la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir, se souvenant encore de la souffrance qui lui avait comprimé le cœur ce jour-là.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici !

Le ton froid qu'il venait d'employer refroidit Emily étant donné qu'il ne s'était jamais montré odieux avec elle. Dans le salon, tous furent surpris du ton que Stephen venait d'employer. Ne voulant pas que sa mère le voie furieux, n'ayant pas besoin d'être contrarié, Stephen força Emily à sortir refermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Je réitère ma question ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Emily ?

\- Marc, Wendy et Greg nous ont expliqué pour ta mère et…

\- Et tu es venue ici parce que tu as pitié de moi ! _Dit-il ironique_

\- Non bien sûr que non Steve…

 _L'interrompant d'un ton froid_ \- Stephen !

\- Stephen je sais ce que c'est de faire face à une telle tragédie et… Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis, tu as pitié de moi !

\- Tu sais très bien que non !

 _D'un ton froid_ \- Te fout pas de ma gueule Emily ! Après notre altercation dans cette chambre d'hôtel, tu n'as même pas cherché à me contacter et là, tu voudrais que je t'accueille les bras ouverts, parce que tu crois savoir ce que je ressens ! Tu te prends pour qui hein ? J'ai merdé dans notre histoire, mais tu crois pouvoir jeter les gens comme cela et les récupérer ensuite avec deux - trois belles paroles et un sourire. Ça ne marche pas comme cela !

\- Loin de moi cette idée Stephen, c'est juste que…

\- QUE QUOI HEIN ? _Se calmant_ Tu t'en veux c'est ça et tu es venue ici pour recoller les morceaux en te servant du fait que ma mère est mourante et bien sache que c'est trop tard ! Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai autre chose à faire !

Stephen ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit et ouvrir la porte, surprit de voir sa mère quelques pas plus loin.

\- Tout va bien mon chéri ?

\- Oui ça va maman !

\- Qui était-ce ?

\- C'était personne !

Emily qui avait entendu les derniers mots de Stephen reçu un coup de poignard dans le cœur se rendit alors compte du mal que cela faisait d'entendre cela de la bouche de quelqu'un. Elle comprit alors ce que Stephen avait dû ressentir quand elle l'avait dit à sa propre mère dans cette chambre d'hôpital et dans la maison familiale.

Ce que Stephen ne savait pas, c'est que durant cet échange assez mouvementé, Italia et Robbie avait parlé d'Emily à Sandra en lui expliquant de nombreuses choses concernant ces deux-là. Sandra était attristée de voir son fils réagir malgré le malentendu sur cette fameuse nuit.

La semaine suivante avait passé assez rapidement et nous étions aujourd'hui mercredi et le tournage du troisième épisode était en cours, sauf qu'aujourd'hui, Stephen était présent sur le plateau afin de tourner plusieurs scènes de l'épisode et la seule scène Olicity fut une horreur pour les deux acteurs, étant donné qu'elle se passait dans le Bunker et qu'elle était un poil intime. Néanmoins, après trois prises, elle fut validée par le réalisateur. Les membres de la production qui avait assisté au tournage avaient bien remarqué que Stephen agissait différemment avec Emily si bien que contrairement à la saison précédente, les scènes étaient bien fades et on voyait le malaise entre les deux acteurs.

Épuisé par le tournage de cette scène, Emily quitta le plateau afin d'aller dans sa caravane mais croisa John.

\- Emily, ça va ma belle, tu es toute pâle ?

\- Ça va oui, merci John. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

\- OK, alors je te laisse aller te reposer, mais rendez-vous cette après-midi à quinze heures à l'adresse que je t'envoie sur ton portable, tu as besoin de te changer les idées.

\- Quoi mais …

Mais trop tard, John lui avait fait un clin d'œil avant de partir en direction du plateau ayant une scène avec Stephen. L'heure du rendez-vous arriva et au moment où Emily quitta sa caravane, elle vit Stephen au loin. L'envie d'aller le voir était plus forte que tout, mais se rappelant leur dernière entrevue, elle baissa les yeux.

Stephen de son côté avait bien vu le regard d'Emily sur lui, mais étant toujours en colère, il l'ignora. Pourtant, une fois dans sa caravane et plus exactement sous la douche, il sentit une profonde tristesse l'envahir et sentit des larmes perler ses yeux.

\- Emily …

Bien qu'il lui en voulait d'avoir été aussi égoïste, il l'aimait toujours et s'en voulait d'avoir été si dur avec elle quand elle était venue le voir il y a peu. Il savait que si quelqu'un ne le prendrait jamais en pitié, c'était bien Emily Bett. Il aurait donné cher pour savoir où elle était partie et espérait qu'une chose qu'elle n'avait personne dans sa vie, car il était bien décidé à la reconquérir.

Emily de son côté arriva à l'adresse que lui avait envoyée John. Le « Bel Café » était un endroit qu'elle connaissait, étant donné que sa mère raffolait des macarons qui y étaient vendus. Elle prit place à l'intérieur, à une table assez éloignée et attendit John. En patientant, elle prit son téléphone et parcourt un peu le web histoire de passer le temps sans voir les minutes passées. Ce n'est que quand une voix se manifesta qu'elle leva les yeux.

\- Excusez-moi mademoiselle, cette chaise est-elle libre ?

\- Oui, mais j'attends quelqu'un et…

La personne regardait Emily avec un sourire avant de dire

\- Et c'est moi la personne que vous attendez Emily.

Emily fut surprise devant les dires de cette femme et se demandait si c'était une mauvaise blague made in John. Elle n'eut pas le temps de demander des explications, que la personne s'expliqua.

\- Je sais que vous vous attendiez à John et ne sachant pas si vous accepteriez de me rencontrer Emily, j'ai demandé à John de vous inviter.

\- Je ne comprends pas vous connaissez mon prénom et… Et John ?

\- C'est vrai pardonnez-moi, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Je suis Sandra Amell.

Au nom de famille, Emily écarquilla les yeux, comprenant de qui il s'agissait.

\- Vous êtes la mère de…

\- Oui, je suis la maman de Stephen

\- Pardonnez mon impolitesse, je…

\- Il n'y a pas de problème Emily. C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser pour cette mascarade et aussi pour la manière dont a agi mon garçon.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je n'ai pas appris Stephen à être aussi désagréable. Quand vous êtes venue l'autre jour, je n'ai pas tellement apprécié son comportement, d'ailleurs, même s'il est adulte, je lui ai fait comprendre que ce n'est pas de cette manière que l'on s'adresse à une demoiselle !

\- En même temps Madame Amell, je ne récolte que ce que je sème !

\- Appelez-moi Sandra je vous en prie. Et sachez que quoi qu'il se soit passé, il faut savoir pardonner.

\- Vu la situation, je ne pense pas que le pardon soit possible Sandra. Il m'en veut et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, car j'ai été vraiment ignoble avec lui et il ne méritait pas cela.

Emily fut surprise de sentir les mains de Sandra recouvrir les siennes.

\- Vous savez Emily, sans être au courant de tous les détails de l'histoire, Robbie et Italia m'ont exposés les grandes lignes et après ce que vous avez vécu, votre réaction fut tout à fait normale.

\- Vous êtes au courant de…

\- Oui, Steve m'a tout raconté, j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas ?

\- Non pas du tout.

 _Souriant_ \- Vous savez Emily, je vais bientôt mourir

\- Ne dites pas cela Sandra, la médecine progresse et…

 _L'interrompant_ \- Oui elle progresse toujours, mais en ce qui me concerne, il n'y a plus rien à faire et même si cela me blesse de laisser mes enfants, je préfère passer le temps qu'il me reste à vivre avec eux plutôt que de subir de lourds traitements à l'hôpital.

\- Je suis désolé, je…

\- Ne soyez pas désolé Emily, on appelle cela le cycle de la vie rien de plus. Mais il y a une chose que je voudrais voir avant de partir, c'est de voir mes enfants heureux. Andrea l'est déjà, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, mais je voudrais revoir mon fils heureux. Je sais que mon fils vous aime Emily.

\- Je lui ai fait du mal et je… Je ne pense pas qu'il m'aime encore.

\- Vous savez Emily, lorsque l'on est amoureux, se disputer n'est pas une mauvaise chose, cela ne fait que renforcer l'amour que l'on éprouve l'un pour l'autre. Et même si Steve vous a paru froid et en colère, je peux vous dire qu'il vous aime.

\- Comment pouvez-vous en être sûre ?

\- Je connais mon fils et même s'il pensait être heureux avec Cassandra Jean, la manière dont il m'a parlé de vous aux fêtes de Noël, j'ai toute suite comprit que pour lui vous étiez la femme qu'il avait longtemps cherché.

Emily fut émue par les dires de Sandra et sentit son cœur battre si fort dans sa poitrine, qu'elle se demandait s'il n'allait pas en sortir.

\- Je l'aime aussi, tellement… C'est juste que… J'ai peur qu'un jour il se lasse de moi. Après ce que j'ai vécu, je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de lui offrir ce qu'un homme désire, un enfant.

\- Alors vous avez pensé qu'il était plus simple de vous faire haïr de lui.

 _Les larmes aux yeux_ \- Oui… Je pensais que si j'agissais ainsi… Il… Il tournerait pas page et…

Sandra serra les mains d'Emily dans les siennes.

\- Emily, vous avez agi dans l'unique but de vous protéger. Après ce que vous avez vécu, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à cela.

\- Mais, à cause de cela, Steve souffre !

Sandra sourit de voir Emily appelé son fils par ce surnom.

\- Il souffre c'est vrai, mais aussi vous souffrez de votre côté. Si je peux me le permettre, vous êtes comme deux adolescents à leur première grosse dispute et qui ne savent pas comment arrangé les choses. Laissez-vous du temps et vous verrais tout finira par s'arranger.

Emily sourit à Sandra pour ces mots. Sandra la remercia d'avoir accepté de rester au rendez-vous et les deux femmes discutèrent encore un moment avant de prendre congé l'une de l'autre.

Le lendemain, de retour sur le plateau, Emily salua Stephen qui surprit le jeune homme se demandant ce qui lui arrivait, étant donné que depuis un certain temps il ne s'était pas réellement adressé la parole. Il fut encore plus surpris quand il la vit parfaitement détendue lors d'une scène Olicity ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis la saison précédente. Il en venait même à se demander si elle n'avait pas rencontré quelqu'un, mais ayant surpris une discussion entre elle et Willa, il avait compris que le cœur de la femme qu'il aimait n'avait pas été repris depuis leur séparation.

Stephen était dans sa caravane en train de relire le script de l'épisode 10, ses scènes en particulier. Il n'avait pas été surpris de voir à la lecture du script que le personnage interprété par Emily n'était pas présent dans cet épisode, étant donné que dans l'épisode précédent, Oliver mettait Felicity à l'abri du danger que représenté Black Siren et Anatoly et étant donné qu'à la base elle était réalisatrice de métier, elle quittait certainement la série pour quelques épisodes. Il n'était pas au courant qu'Emily quittait définitivement la série pour se consacrer à la réalisation de la nouvelle trilogie de Jurassic Park.

Stephen était plongé dans sa lecture quand des coups a la porte de sa caravane se fit entendre.

\- Oui !?

\- Désolé de te déranger Stephen, mais il y a un colis qui vient d'arriver pour toi.

\- Un colis !? Je n'ai rien commandé pourtant !

\- En tout cas c'est ton nom qui se trouve sur le paquet.

\- Il est expédié d'où ?

\- De nulle part, il a été déposé au gardien.

\- Il sait qu'il l'a déposé ?

\- Non.

\- QUOI !? C'est une blague ?

\- Bah non Stephen. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que c'est une écriture féminine.

Stephen regarda Jordan d'une telle façon qu'il se demandait s'il ne se fichait pas de lui.

\- Tiens, c'est imposant en plus !

Stephen se retrouva avec un immense paquet avec une enveloppe scotcher dessus sur laquelle il était écrit « _For Stephen_ » Stephen reconnût l'écriture d'Emily et se demandait pourquoi elle lui envoyait un colis. Ce n'était pas le grand amour entre eux, mais ils arrivaient à discuter sans se hurler dessus, mais cela était bien différent d'avant. Surprit de recevoir un présent de la jeune femme et se demandant surtout pourquoi, Stephen ouvrit la lettre qui accompagner le présent. Ouvrant l'enveloppe, il en sortit la lettre d'Emily

 _Stephen,_

 _Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'écris cette lettre alors que l'on s'est vu il y a quelques jours ? La réponse est que, je ne voulais pas te mentir plus longtemps, mais étant donné que notre relation n'est plus la même, j'ai préféré te mettre tout cela par écrit._

 _La vérité c'est que, je ne reviendrais pas, non pas parce que je ne veux plus interprétait le personnage de Felicity, mais parce que je, le jour de notre face-à-face dans cette chambre d'hôtel j'ai reçu un appel et une proposition que j'attendais depuis le début de ma carrière. Bien entendu si la série dure encore quatre ans, je reviendrai, sinon les fans devront accepter la disparition de Felicity._

 _Je voudrais aussi te présenter mes excuses et m'excuser d'avoir été si odieuse avec toi alors que dès mon arrivée tu t'es montré gentil et amical avec moi. Je sais que lors de cette fameuse nuit, je n'ai rien fait pour t'aider à me repousser, bien au contraire. Je t'en ai voulu quand je m'en suis souvenue, mais plutôt que te laisser t'expliquer calmement, je n'aie rien fait d'autre que me montrer ignoble avec toi et pour cela, je m'excuse._

 _La vérité c'est qu'il est plus facile d'être haïs et détesté que de souffrir. Parce que oui, en réalité, j'ai peur de souffrir. Cela peut paraître idiot mais, depuis la mort de Steven je… Je n'avais jamais donné mon cœur à quelqu'un, tu es le premier et j'ai peur qu'un jour tu te lasses, alors plutôt que de souffrir une nouvelle fois suite à la perte de quelqu'un, je préfère que tu me détestes, afin de rendre les choses plus faciles !_

 _Malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, je voudrais sincèrement te remercier, d'avoir été toi-même et de n'avoir rien changé dans ton comportement envers moi après que je t'ai raconté la tragédie auquel j'ai dû faire face. Tu es vraiment un homme formidable qui mérite d'être aimé par une femme qui saura t'apporter le bonheur que tu mérites, moi, je ne pourrais t'apporter un tel bonheur._

 _Néanmoins, sache que je t'ai sincèrement aimé et que tu es la première personne que j'ai aimée profondément depuis la mort de Steven, avant toi, je n'avais jamais laissé personne passé les barrières que j'avais mis autour de mon cœur pour me protéger. Bien que nous ,n'étions pas nous-même, sache que je ne regrette pas cette fameuse nuit, même si j'aurais aimé qu'elle se déroule dans d'autres circonstances._

 _Soit heureux Stephen et surtout soit fort face à la maladie de ta mère, vit ta vie pour ne jamais la regretter._

 _Adieu et bonne chance,_

 _Emily Bett_

En lisant cette lettre, Stephen avait laissé ses larmes coulées.

\- Espèce d'idiote, pourquoi penses-tu que je pourrais me lasser de toi ! Comment as-tu pu croire une chose pareille !

Stephen s'essuya les yeux et se rappela que la lettre était accompagnée d'un paquet. Il l'ouvrit et sentit les larmes perler ses yeux de nouveau.

\- Emily …

En effet, le paquet contenait un tableau, qui était une représentation réaliser à la peinture d'une photo représentant Stephen en compagnie de sa mère, sa sœur, Robbie et Italia.

Puis alors qu'il réfléchissait à la manière dont elle avait pu être en possession de cette photo, quelque chose lui revint en mémoire.

Flash-Back

\- Mon chéri, tu sais, tu devrais essayer de discuter avec Emily !

\- Maman, je n'ai pas envie de parler d'elle.

\- Je sais que tu es en colère mon chéri, mais je voudrais que même après ma mort tu sois heureux avec une jeune femme que tu aimeras.

\- Maman, s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas envie de parler de l'après !

\- Pourtant, il va falloir que tu l'envisages un jour mon chéri et Emily est une jeune femme douce et gentille qui ferait ton bonheur, j'en suis convaincue.

 _Surprit_ \- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça maman ?

\- Toi-même tu me l'as dit plusieurs fois quand elle tournait avec toi, qu'Emily était une adorable jeune femme.

Stephen regardait sa mère et vit une certaine lueur dans ses yeux.

Flash-Back

\- Bon sang, j'ai vraiment été aveugle, je comprends maintenant pourquoi ma mère disait cela, elle l'a rencontré !

Ni une, ni deux, Stephen sortit rapidement de sa caravane et grimpa sur la moto garée à quelques mètres de lui avant de démarrer en trombe. John vit Stephen s'éloigner à moto se demandant qu'elle mouche l'avait bien piquer, d'autant plus que depuis l'accident qu'il avait eu, il montait que très rarement sur des deux roues.

Se fichant pas mal des limitations de vitesse à cet instant, Stephen fonça chez elle, en espérant qu'elle y soit encore. Arrivé devant son immeuble, il monta quatre à quatre les marches afin de gagner du temps. Arrivé à la porte de son appartement, Stephen frappa.

\- Emily, c'est Stephen, ouvre !

Après environ une minute d'attente, Stephen réitérera les coups.

\- Emily…

Devant le silence, Stephen pose son front contre la porte poussant un profond soupir.

\- Écoute, je sais que je me suis conduit comme un connard, mais s'il te plaît ouvre-moi, je… J'ai besoin de te parler !

Voyant que rien ne se passer, Stephen posa son oreille contre la porte tentant de capter du bruit quand le bruit de son iPhone mentionnant qu'il avait un message retentit. Poussant soupir pensant qu'il s'agissait d'Emily qui lui demandait de là laisser tranquille, Stephen sortit son portable et le déverrouilla afin de lire le message qui n'était pas d'Emily mais de Willa.

 _John m'a dit que tu étais parti comme une furie sur la moto de Chris, je suppose que tu es au courant pour Em ! Si tu veux un scoop, elle prend l'avion aujourd'hui pour Londres vers une heure PM. Dis-lui ce que tu ressens pour elle, car tu risques de ne plus là revoir avant des années !_

En lisant le message de Willa, Stephen sentit son cœur se serrer et fit demi-tour et descendit les escaliers à une vitesse folle avant de reprendre la moto et de foncer jusqu'à l'aéroport de Vancouver. Une fois arrivé sur place, Stephen laissa sa moto à l'entrée étant le cadet de ses soucis et regarda les écrans d'affichage afin de voir le numéro du vol et à quelle porte se rendre. Il vit que celui-ci était retardé mais fonça quand même vers la porte D65 afin d'en savoir plus.

\- Excuse-Moi ?

L'une de deux hôtesses sentit qu'elle allait perdre pied, lorsqu'elle vit son acteur fétiche lui adresser la parole.

\- Oh mon Dieu, Stephen Amell, c'est bien vous !

N'ayant pas trop envie de parler ni de signer des autographes, il entra dans le vif du sujet en sortant son iPhone montrant la photo d'Emily.

\- Mon amie doit prendre un vol pour Londres à une heure et j'aimerais savoir si vous l'avez vue ?

La jeune femme se ficha complètement de sa question et tenta de lui faire du charme.

\- Dites-moi Stephen, cela ne vous dérange pas si je vous appelle Steve ! Vous faites des autographes sur certaines parties du corps ?

Sa collègue la regarda surprise et en même temps estomaqué de voir ce qu'elle osait dire à l'acteur. Elle savait que sa collègue sauter sur tout ce qui porter un pénis, étant très porté sur la chose, mais là, c'était presque effrayant !

Stephen qui avait horreur que l'on lui manque de respect, en temps normal n'aurait pas hésité à a remettre à sa place, mais là, il avait plus important à gérer et ne voulait surtout pas rater Emily à cause de cette hôtesse qui lui faisait du rentre-dedans. Il allait poser la question à sa collègue, quand une voix le coupa dans sa lancée.

\- Excusez-moi, je sais que le vol est retardé d'environ quarante-cinq minutes, mais l'embarquement est prévu pour quand ?

L'une des hôtesses allait répondre, quand Stephen se retournant ayant reconnu la voix de la personne.

\- Emily !?

Ne l'ayant pas remarqué, c'est surprise qu'elle lui répondit !

\- Stephen !?

Stephen sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il était si heureux de la revoir, comme s'il ne l'avait pas vue depuis des années, alors que cela faisait seulement que soixante-douze heures.

Aucun des deux ne savait comme aborder ne serait-ce qu'une quelconque discussion étant gênée de se retrouver face à face en dehors du plateau de tournage de la série. Pourtant, ce fut Stephen qui fit le premier pas.

\- Je… J'ai cru comprendre que ton vol était retardé. On pourrait peut-être se poser dans un coin et discuter si tu le désires ?

L'hôtesse qui avait fait du rentre-dedans à Stephen regardait Emily d'un air mauvais qu'Emily ignora.

\- Écoute Stephen, je… Je dois appeler Colin et…

Stephen prit la main d'Emily dans la sienne et la lui serra avant de lui demander d'une voix suppliante et douce.

\- S'il te plaît ?

Surprit devant une telle intonation de voix et devant son regard, Emily accepta en lui souriant.

\- OK ! On n'a qu'à aller prendre un café en attendant.

\- Merci !

Stephen et Emily prirent un café avant de s'installer près d'un des petits jardins et le silence s'installa entre eux. Au bout de quelques minutes, Stephen décida de mettre fin à ce silence pesant.

\- Emily je… Avant toute chose je voudrais m'excuser d'avoir été…

 _L'interrompant_ \- Infecte !?

\- Ouais. Mais j'étais tellement triste et en colère que nous n'ayons pas pu résoudre ce problème et le fait qu'en rentrant ma mère m'annonce qu'elle vit ses derniers mois j'ai… Je ne me suis pas contrôlé quand tu es venu me voir.

\- Quand Marc, Wendy et Greg nous ont appris la nouvelle je… Je m'en suis voulu d'avoir été si dur avec toi, c'est pour cela que je suis venu te voir pour essayer de réparer mes torts. Mais…

\- J'ai refusé de t'écouter et j'ai vu cela comme de la pitié, alors que c'était tout le contraire !

\- Sandra, enfin ta mère m'a fait comprendre que nous étions deux idiots à se déchirer de la sorte !

\- Elle s'est bien gardée de me dire qu'elle t'avait rencontré !

\- Sache que j'ai été la première surprise quand elle est venue à ma rencontre. Je m'attendais à John.

\- John !?

\- Oui. Après le tournage d'une scène Olicity, il a vu que je n'étais pas bien et m'a forcé à aller boire un coup avec lui, sauf que c'était un stratagème monté de toutes pièces par…

 _L'interrompant_ \- Par ma mère !

\- Oui !

\- Elle a compris qu'à cause de ce que j'avais vécu, j'avais peur de souffrir à nouveau, c'est pour cela que j'ai pris comme excuse cette fameuse nuit.

Stephen prit sa main dans la sienne et la lui serra.

\- Em, comment as-tu pensé une seule seconde que je pouvais te détester un jour, alors que je suis fou de toi.

Emily fut surprise par les dires de Stephen si bien qu'elle ne sut quoi répondre à cela et Stephen poursuivit.

\- C'est ça être un couple, parfois on est en colère et on dit des choses que l'on ne pense pas, on s'entre-déchire même parfois, mais l'amour qu'éprouvent deux personnes, devient plus fort après ce type d'épreuve ! Tu l'as dit toi-même dans ta lettre que j'étais la première personne que tu avais sincèrement aimé depuis la mort de Steven et que tu aurais aimé que cette nuit se déroule dans d'autre circonstance.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû être aussi odieuse avec toi.

\- Et moi j'aurais dû être franc dès le début avec toi, voir même te repousser avec plus de force. Mais j'ai perdu le contrôle quand tu m'as offert cette chose que même mes précédentes petites amies ne m'avaient offerte si délicieusement.

Aux dires de Stephen, Emily rougit se rappelant parfaitement ce qu'elle lui avait offert.

\- On est tous les deux fautifs dans ce cas !

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire !

Stephen se leva et se mit à genoux devant Emily en posant une main sur sa cuisse.

\- Emily, reste avec moi, je te promets de ne jamais te blesser où te faire du mal. Je t'aime et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi.

Emily restait sans voix à ce que Stephen venait de lui dire. Le fait qu'il lui dise de vive voix ses trois petits mots là rendit toute chose. Elle se projeta dans le futur, en imaginant sa vie avec lui. Elle se voyait bien dans quelques années marié à cet homme qui avait brisé la barrière autour de son cœur avec le fruit de leur amour courant partout dans la maison. Malheureusement, cela n'était qu'un beau rêve qui était irréalisable.

\- Avec Steven, tu es la seconde personne à qui je dis, je t'aime, seulement…

Emily ne put finir sa phrase, sentant les lèvres de Stephen contre les siennes. Elle le laissa faire, le laissant l'embrasser, en répondant au baiser pour le plus grand bonheur de Stephen qui était heureux comme jamais. Pourtant, deux mains le repoussèrent avant que le manque de souffle ne se fasse sentir.

 _Surprit_ \- Emily !?

\- Je ne peux pas rester !

\- Quoi !? Mais pourquoi ? _Pensant qu'elle avait besoin de temps malgré le contenu de la lettre_ Écoute, je m'en veux de t'avoir blessé, je m'excuse et je comprends que tu es besoin de temps.

\- Le temps n'a rien à voir avec cela Stephen et sache que tu es tout pardonné.

\- Mais alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi veux-tu partir loin d'ici ?

Emily vit de la douleur dans les yeux de son ami et s'en voulut à cet instant qu'il soit venu la retrouver. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle ne voulait pas le blesser et décida de lui expliquer.

\- Quand je suis venu te voir dans cette chambre d'hôtel pour avoir des explications, est-ce que tu te souviens que j'ai reçu un appel ?

\- Hum, vaguement mais pourquoi me parles-tu de cela ?

\- Parce c'est pour cela que je dois quitter Vancouver. _Posant sa main sur sa joue_ Steve je… J'ai été choisie pour être la réalisatrice du prochain Jurassic Parc, je vais travailler avec Colin Trevorrow et Steven Spielberg.

\- Le tournage d'un film s'échelonne normalement sur cinq voire six mois, après tout dépend du nombre de prise et du scénario en question. Donc au plus tard en septembre prochain tu devrais être de retour et puis, je viendrais te rendre visite le plus souvent possible pendant la période du tournage de Arrow et je viendrais te rejoindre à la fin du tournage de cette saison.

Emily ne dit rien devant l'enthousiasme de Stephen, mais eu mal en même temps de savoir que ce qu'elle allait lui dire aller lui briser le cœur.

\- Ce ne sera pas aussi simple !

 _Surprit_ \- Comment ça ?

\- Il s'agit d'une nouvelle trilogie et il est fort probable qu'après le tournage du premier volet, on enchaîne les deux autres, sans compter que selon le scénario du premier, cela va se dérouler à Hawaï, à environ six heures d'avion de Vancouver. Et on bougera certainement ailleurs, selon les besoins !

\- Donc si je comprends bien, il n'y a aucune chance entre nous ?

\- Je serais heureuse qu'il y ait un nous mais… Mais je ne peux pas, enfin pas maintenant en tout cas !

\- La carrière avant tout c'est ça ?

\- C'est une opportunité qui ne se reproduira pas de sitôt, surtout à mon âge, je…

Elle se retrouvait attirer contre le torse de Stephen.

\- Tu as eu raison d'accepter, je serais vraiment le dernier des connards si je te demandais de choisir entre ta carrière et moi. Peu importe le temps que cela prendra, sache que je t'attendrais toujours. Je t'aime et je veux vivre avec toi. Même si cela me déchire le cœur de te voir partir loin de moi.

Aux dires de Stephen et à sa nouvelle déclaration d'amour à son égard, Emily se sentit émue et se blottit contre le torse de son ami, profitant simplement d'être dans ses bras. Au bout d'un moment, elle allait le remercier quand une voix au haut-parleur se fit entendre.

\- Les passagers du vol AA6218 American Airlines à destination de Londres, embarquement immédiat porte D65.

Emily s'écarta alors de Stephen et lui sourit, mais celui-ci l'a gardé contre lui.

\- Le temps que tout le monde embarque, on a encore un peu de temps ensemble avant de se séparer !

Emily répondit d'un sourire et le temps s'écoula lentement. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils décidèrent d'aller vers la porte d'embarquement et virent qu'il y avait encore des passagers qui attendaient. Le moment tant redouter par Stephen arriva, ce fut au tour d'Emily de passer cette porte étant donné qu'elle était la dernière passagère à embarquer. Emily tendit sa carte d'embarquement et passeport avant de se tourner vers Stephen

\- Le moment est venu de se dire au revoir !

\- Épouse-moi !

 _Surprise_ \- Que… Quoi !? Steve… Mais je…

\- Peu importe le temps, je t'attendrais parce que tu es la femme de ma vie ! Alors quand tu auras terminé tes obligations, sache que je te referais ma demande en bonne et due forme. Je veux juste que tu saches que je veux t'épouser !

Avant même d'avoir sa réponse, Stephen l'embrasse sensuellement en lui murmurant un « je t'aime » contre ses lèvres. Le couple s'embrassait sous l'œil amusé de l'hôtesse qui comprit pourquoi il n'avait pas réagi au rentre-dedans de sa collègue. Néanmoins, avant que le manque de souffle ne casse le baiser, Emily y mit fin et s'éloigna de Stephen en courant sans se retourner.

Stephen ne fit rien sachant qu'elle devait partir, même s'il aurait tout donné pour l'accompagner. L'hôtesse était triste pour lui et s'avança.

\- Allez-y !

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Aller là rejoindre !

\- Je ne peux pas, j'ai des obligations à Vancouver !

\- Je ne vous dis pas d'embarquer avec elle, mais d'aller la rejoindre avant qu'elle n'embarque !

\- C'est impossible normalement ?

\- Oui normalement ! _Lui dit-elle avec le sourire avant de s'éloigner_

Stephen n'avait qu'une envie d'écouter son cœur et courir à la suite d'Emily. Mais son esprit lui fit comprendre que s'il écoutait son cœur, il ne pourrait pas la laisser partir. Le cœur lourd, il fit dos à la porte d'embarquement et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'aéroport. Une fois dehors, au moment d'enfourcher la moto, il sortit son portable écrivant un court message avant de mettre son casque et de démarrer en trombe.

L'avion d'Emily venait de décoller et commencer à prendre de l'altitude. Elle put détacher sa ceinture et prit son portable afin d'envoyer un message à Stephen, quand elle vit qu'il l'avait devancé.

 _Tu me manques déjà_

 _Je t'aime Em !_

 _Appelle-moi dès que tu arrives ma chérie, promis ?_

En lisant ce message, Emily sentie une profonde tristesse l'envahir et ses larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues inquiétant la dame d'un certain âge qui était assise à côté d'elle.

\- Mademoiselle vous vous sentez bien ?

\- Oui, désolé…C'est juste que…

\- Vous avez laissé quelqu'un derrière vous ?

 _Acquiesçant_ \- J'ai malheureusement des obligations à Londres et lui…

\- Et lui doit rester au Canada !

\- Oui et… Je ne pouvais pas lui imposer un tel choix !

\- S'il vous aime, il sait que vous ne pouvez pas aller contre ces obligations qui vous attendent à Londres.

\- Le problème, est que cela risque d'être long.

\- Vous savez, quand mon défunt époux et moi nous nous sommes rencontrés, il a dû partir faire la guerre comme beaucoup de jeunes à l'époque et malgré cette longue séparation et la peur de ne jamais le voir revenir, à son retour, notre amour n'était que plus fort encore. Si l'amour que vous éprouvez l'un pour l'autre est plus fort que tout, alors vous surmonterez cette épreuve.

La dame sourit à Emily qui lui rendit son sourire et répondit à Stephen.

Ayant besoin d'être seul, Stephen roula jusqu'au Parc Pacific Spirit, sachant qu'à cette heure il n'y aurait pas grand monde. Il marcha un peu, histoire de se remémorer tous les bons moments avec Emily quand son portable émit un bruit mentionnant qu'il avait reçu un message. Se doutant qu'il ne s'agissait que de la personne qui occupait ses pensées, il déverrouilla son iPhone et le lit le sourire aux lèvres mais le cœur lourd.

 _Tu me manques aussi._

 _Et moi aussi je t'aime Steve, de tout mon cœur._

 _Je t'appelle dès que j'ai atterri ?_

 _Prends soin de toi surtout et soit prudent sur le tournage._

* * *

 **Et voilà, ainsi s'achève le chapitre 12 qui j'espère vous aura plu.**

 **Désolé de l'avoir posté si tardivement, mais depuis la publication du 11, je fus vraiment vraiment débordé. Comme dit plus haut, ce chapitre est l'avant dernier et le 13 arrivera prochainement. Mais avant, en fin de semaine (normalement) vous aurez un OS sur le couple Stemily basé sur le 6.09 et d'autres suivront comme mentionné plus haut.**

 **See you Again,**

 **Haruka**

 **XoXoXo**

 **(1) Petite explication du titre. Sayonara est un terme Japonais qui signifie « Au revoir » mais dans le sens de « Adieu » Il existe d'autre terme Japonais pour dire « Au revoir » par exemple « Mata Kondo » signifie à la prochaine, dans le sens de « On se reverra bientôt » et qui est le contraire de Sayonara.**


	13. Three year ago

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici l'ultime chapitre de cette fic Stemily.**

 **Dans cet utile chapitre vous verrez apparaître ces deux chiffres 1 & 2 au début de deux paragraphes. Il faudra avant, où après avoir lu le paragraphe, écouter les musiques dont je vous communique le titre ci-après en copiant l'ensemble du titre indiqué sur Google.**

 **1 —** **Kim Hyun Joong - Because I'm Stupid MV (Acoustic Version) from Boys Over Flowers Soundtrack**

 **2 — Howl - Love you MV (Boys Over Flowers OST) [ENGSUB + Romanization + Hangul] (première vidéo sur Google)**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Chapitre 13 — Three year ago**

* * *

Trois ans, trois longues années s'étaient écoulés depuis leur séparation. Au début, quelques jours après le départ d'Emily, Stephen était morose, regrettant de ne pas l'avoir suivi, se disant que cette distance allait les séparer, mais bien qu'il vivait à Vancouver et qu'elle partageait son temps entre Hawaï et Londres, ils étaient restés en contact, s'appelant tous les jours en Face Time, parfois s'échangeant de nombreux texto.

Les fans de la série avaient exprimé leur mécontentement concernant la disparition du personnage de Felicity appréciant le couple qu'elle formait avec Oliver, les audiences avaient même chuté. Stephen avait fait un live sur Facebook en expliquant la raison de la disparition du personnage de Felicity en expliquant que son retour était prévu dans le futur. Emily de son côté avait mis un message sur Instagram en expliquant la raison de son départ avec comme photo le logo du premier Jurassic Park. En quelques minutes, le message avait été aimé par un grand nombre de personnes, certains lui souhaitant bonne chance, d'autres lui disant que c'était honteux d'avoir quitté la série pour faire du réchauffé.

Les premiers mois de séparation avaient été durs pour Stephen, qui n'avait qu'une envie la rejoindre, mais savait que lui imposer sa présence n'était pas la meilleure des choses, surtout après leur dispute et la tragédie qu'elle avait vécue, mais la voir en Face Time dès que cela était possible, lui permettait d'oublier qu'elle était loin de lui, ne pouvant là rejoindre pour les fêtes de Noël, il lui avait fait parvenir une parure en diamant afin de lui prouver son amour éternel. En retour, il ne s'attendait à rien, mais il reçut de sa part une gourmette en or noir avec son prénom inscrit dessus, gourmette qu'il ne quittait jamais depuis qu'il l'avait reçu.

Stephen n'espérait qu'une chose, pouvoir là rejoindre lorsque le tournage de la saison en cours prendrait fin. Malheureusement, les choses ne se passaient pas comme il l'avait espéré. Début février, l'état de santé de Sandra, se dégrada rapidement et elle s'éteignit quelques semaines après entourer de ses enfants et de ses proches. Pour Stephen, ce fut une épreuve supplémentaire à surmonter. Anéanti par cette perte, il n'eut pas trop le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort, car peu après le lancement de la succession, son père refit son apparition réclamant la part de l'héritage qui lui était dû. Stephen entra alors dans une colère noire en crachant à son père qu'il n'avait rien à recevoir les ayant abandonnés, mais son père n'était pas d'accord. Cela engendra une longue procédure avec les avocats des deux parties.

Heureusement pour Stephen, ayant un bon statut financier et ayant un bon avocat, il n'eut aucun mal à avoir gain de cause étant donné que selon la loi, le où là personne divorcés ne devait rien avoir en cas de décès du conjoint. Néanmoins, il ne ressortait pas indemne de cette aventure. Heureusement, tout au long de la procédure, il avait pu compter sur le soutien de sa sœur, son cousin, d'Italia et de ses amis qui à leur grande surprise n'avait rien dit à Emily pour le moment, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter.

Après cet incident avec leur père qui était repartit on ne sait où, Stephen et Andrea avait repris rendez-vous avec le notaire afin de terminer la succession rapidement. Il avait d'un commun accord décidé de vendre la maison que possédait leur mère ainsi que le mobilier et autre qui étaient vendables et partagé à deux la somme que le tout remporterait. Stephen avait déjà décidé que la somme reçue irait à sa fondation de « Funk Cancer » chose que sa mère aurait voulue. Sa sœur le surprit en faisant de même.

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la clôture de la succession et la vie avait repris son cours à Vancouver. Stephen continuer le tournage de la série Arrow et avait appris que la série était renouvelée ce qui lui avait fait plaisir et espérait que la série dure jusqu'à ce que Emily ait terminé le tournage de la nouvelle trilogie de Jurassic Word.

La fin du tournage approché à grand pas, ce qui rendait Stephen de bonne humeur, car il allait enfin pouvoir souffler un peu et rejoindre l'élue de son cœur qui lui manquait terriblement. Mais la joie fut de courte durée ! En effet, ayant passé le week-end loin de Vancouver, dans une maison éloignée de la civilisation au bord d'un lac, il n'eut la nouvelle qu'en rentrant. En arrivant au studio, il salua le gardien ainsi que les techniciens et entra dans sa caravane afin de se préparer pour le briefing. Il sourit de voir que le journal avait été déposé sur les marches de sa caravane, il le prit et en entrant et le posa sur la table, sans y prêter attention.

Après le tournage d'une scène de combat intense, Stephen rentra dans sa caravane afin d'y prendre une bonne douche et pour se détendre un peu. S'installant dans son canapé, il prit le journal afin de regarder ce qu'il y avait de neuf et son cœur rata un battement en lisant les grosses lettres. Ses yeux descendirent sur la photo et il sentit une profonde jalousie s'emparer de lui, si bien qu'il envoya valser le journal plus loin.

Les gros titres disaient ceci « Emily Bett Rickards, réalisatrice de la nouvelle trilogie de Jurassic World en couple avec la star du show Chris Pratt. » La photo montrée les deux jeunes gens en train de déjeuner dans ce qui ressemblait à un parc, le sourire aux lèvres.

À partir de ce jour, Stephen ignorait les appels et message d'Emily qui comprit pourquoi étant donné qu'elle avait elle aussi vu la photo et l'article. Chris de son côté, avait vu que son amie n'était pas en forme et l'avait quelque peu forcé à se confier et comprit son malheur. Il n'avait pas trop aimé ce qu'il avait entendu et avait contacter Stephen en privé via son compte FaceBook en lui expliquant sa façon de penser, mentionnant qu'il était un homme comblé et heureux et en insistant qu'Emily ne méritait pas cela. Malgré tout Stephen n'était pas convaincu et décida de réfléchir à la meilleure solution à prendre. Ce n'est qu'un mois après qu'il se décida enfin à appeler Emily en Face Time.

De son côté Emily avait compris que par jalousie Stephen ne voulait plus répondre a ses messages et avait donc arrêter. Chris lui avait dit que Stephen avait lu son message sans y répondre et elle remercia son ami d'avoir fait cela pour elle.

Le tournage de premier volet de Jurassic World avançait plutôt bien, Emily était devenue très amie avec Chris et Bryce et c'était un réel plaisir pour elle de travailler avec toute l'équipe mais aussi d'être proche des Animatroniques, dont certains étaient vraiment impressionnants. Ils étaient en train de tourner la scène dans laquelle Owen stoppé sa meute de Raptor, qui étaient prêtes à dévorer le petit nouveau qui était tombé dans leur enclos. Le tournage avait lieu à Hawaii, sur l'île d'Oahu, au zoo d'Honolulu, afin d'avoir un _c_ adre luxuriantpour tourner les scènes, notamment cellesqui se déroulent dans la jungle. Ce qui fut le cas des précédents films de la franchise.

Fatiguée de sa journée de tournage, Emily n'avait qu'une envie prendre une douche et se reposer. Elle fut accueillie par Leo qui se frottait contre ses jambes en miaulant. Leo était un chat roux qu'un membre de l'équipe avait trouvé un beau matin avec ses frères et sœurs dans un carton abandonné dans une ruelle. Ils les avaient ramenés sur le plateau de tournage en expliquant d'où ils venaient. Les orphelins avaient trouvé une famille et Emily avait craqué sur ce petit mâle tout roux au ventre blanc. Depuis, il était son compagnon pour cette longue aventure.

Elle sortit à peine de sa douche qu'elle entendit son portable sonné. Pestant d'être dérangée, elle enfila un peignoir et vit qu'il l'appelait en Face Time elle décroche et lui lança une pique.

\- Je devrais plutôt comme toi ignorait cet appel !

\- Salut Emily ! Je… Je ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

\- À part que je sors de la douche et que je suis épuisé, on va dire non !

\- Ah, désolé, je te dérange alors. Je… Je peux te rappeler !

 _Soupirant_ \- Non, et si tu appelles, c'est que tu souhaites me dire quelque chose, après avoir ignoré mes messages et mes appels pendants des semaines !

Baissant la tête honteux de son comportement.

\- Je… Je te présente mes excuses, je…

\- Ouais, je sais, tu étais jaloux parce qu'un abruti de journaliste nous a pris Chris et moi entrain de déjeuner et rigolant comme des gamins ! Mais si cet abruti était resté dix minutes de plus, il aurait vu Bry et ainsi que les jeunes nous rejoindre !

Stephen ne répondit pas et garda la tête baissée, ne sachant pas trop comment expliquer son comportement puéril.

\- Je m'excuse d'avoir réagi ainsi ! Déjà qu'une relation à distance n'est pas facile, mais là, voir ce type et toi rigoler j'ai vu rouge !

\- Et il ne t'ait pas venu à l'esprit que lui et moi n'étions qu'amis !

\- J'étais tellement jaloux que cela ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit !

\- Eh bien, tu aurais dû !

Stephen ne répondit pas à la pique d'Emily, sachant qu'il avait merdé sur ce coup-là. Le silence s'installa entre eux devant plusieurs longues minutes, silence qui fut interrompu par un miaulement.

\- Tiens, tu as un chat !?

\- Oui !

Le petit félin roux sauta sur le canapé où était assise sa maîtresse et réclama un peu d'attention.

\- Oui, un membre de l'équipe l'a trouvé abandonné dans un carton avec ses frères et sœurs. Tout le monde en a pris un et j'ai craqué pour ce petit mâle.

\- Il est mignon. Comment il s'appelle ?

\- Leo

À l'entente de son nom, le petit félin se mit à miauler et vint sur les genoux d'Emily et les pétrit en ronronnant. Emily le caressa tout en souriant, heureuse de l'avoir avec elle.

\- Il t'adore on dirait !

\- C'est réciproque, j'aime sa compagnie.

\- Souvent les animaux nous rendent l'amour qu'on leur donne. Il n'est pas rare que séparé de son maître le chien où le chat parcours des centaines de kilomètres pour retrouver son maître où sa maîtresse.

\- En parlant de distance, il vaut mieux en rester là nous deux.

\- Quoi, mais comment ça ?

\- Stephen soit réaliste, tu as ta carrière à Vancouver et j'ai la mienne à Hawaï et Londres pour le moment.

\- Mais... Mais je croyais que tout aller bien entre nous et que...

\- Stephen, il faut qu'on arrête de se raconter des histoires, une relation à distance est impossible et je ne veux pas t'imposer cela.

\- Tu ne m'imposes rien, sans compter que je t'avais dit le jour de ton départ que je t'attendrais le temps qu'il fallait et que...

\- Steve, il faut être réaliste, ça ne marchera pas comme cela et une relation à distance n'est pas une vie. _Voyant la mine triste de Stephen_ Et cela n'a rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé dernièrement !

\- Je vois, donc nous deux, c'est fini...

\- Oui…Pour l'instant !

\- Pour l'instant...

Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux, silence qui aurait pu durer éternellement si Stephen n'y avait pas mis fin.

\- Je... Je vais te laisser, tu dois être fatigué et... Je t'ai déjà dérangé alors que tu sortais de la douche et j'imagine que... Tu n'avais encore dîné.

\- Toi aussi j'imagine, le tournage est intense et... Avec tout ce qui t'est tombé dessus...

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose par rapport à ce que toi tu as vécu Em. Et je veux que tu saches que... Que quoi qu'il se passe entre nous je... Je serais toujours là pour toi.

\- Il en est de même pour moi Steve.

\- En parlant de cela, merci pour ... Pour maman.

\- C'est la moindre des chose Steve, Sandra était une femme admirable et gentille. Même avec moi qui t'avais pourtant fait souffrir.

 _Souriant_ \- Je n'ai pas été très honnête avec toi aussi.

\- Et je ne t'en veux pas, vu que l'on a été tous les deux.

De nouveau le silence s'installa et ce fut Emily qui y mît fin.

\- Merci de ton appel Steve et n'hésite pas d'accord !

\- Bien sûr, bon courage pour le tournage de Jurassic.

\- Et toi bon courage pour la suite du tournage de Arrow.

\- Merci Em.

Ils se sourient et au moment ou Stephen allait raccrocher, Emily lui dit faiblement

\- Je t'aime Steve !

\- Moi aussi Emily Bett, toujours... Mon cœur t'appartient !

Emily lui sourit tendrement et ce fut elle qui mît fin à la conversation. Peu après, Leo qui était roulé en boule, se redressa ayant senti la tristesse de sa maîtresse. Se frottant contre elle, il miaulait comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là pour elle.

En effet, après avoir raccroché, Emily avait senti les larmes couler de ses yeux et s'était laissé envahir par cette tristesse. En voyant son petit compagnon chercher à la réconforter, elle le prit dans ses bras.

\- Tout va bien Leo, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passer !

(1) Stephen de son côté essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Il n'avait plus pleuré depuis la mort de sa mère. Il avait le cœur brisé même s'il savait que Emily et lui, restaient amis, savoir que tout était fini entre eux, lui faisait mal et était anéanti.

Les premières semaines qui suivirent cette discussion en FaceTime avaient été dures pour Stephen qui avait du mal à se remettre de cette rupture. Depuis, plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés et bien que la vie suivît son cours, le Stephen que ses proches avaient connu avait disparu. Même Cassandra qui était revenue au Canada pour y passer quelques jours de vacances ne reconnaissait plus son ami de longue date. Mais après lui avoir tiré les vers du nez, elle comprit pourquoi il était ainsi si morose.

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis et bien qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, Emily et Stephen s'appelaient tous les jours où s'envoyer des messages quand leur planning ne leur permettait pas de s'appeler.

Un jour, soit un an après leur rupture, lorsque Emily appela Stephen, celui-ci sentit la Terre s'ouvrir sous ses pieds quand elle lui parla d'un homme avec qui elle se tait bien, une doublure de Chris Pratt. Bien que jaloux et ayant envie de prendre le premier avion pour Hawaï pour faire comprendre à cet homme que Emily était chasse gardée, il conseilla à son amie de suivre son cœur. Après cette conversation, Stephen ne fut plus le même, si bien qu'il décida de mettre un terme aux échanges entre lui et Emily. Mais ne voulant pas faire cela brutalement, il laissa passer plusieurs heures avant de lui répondre, puis plusieurs jours. Les semaines s'écoulaient et les messages s'estompaient de plus en plus et lorsque quelqu'un osait prononcer le prénom de la jeune femme, Stephen se mettait en colère appuyant sur le fait qu'il ne connaissait pas d'Emily Bett. Willa, David, John et les autres acteurs avaient connu ce qui s'était passé entre leurs deux amis, mais aussi Robbie, Italia et Andrea ne comprenait pas la rage de Stephen au début, mais comprit pourquoi quelques jours plus tard lorsque des photos d'Emily et de Paolo parurent dans la presse.

Voyant celle qu'il aimait toujours, heureuse avec cet homme, Stephen comprenait qu'elle avait tourné la page et décida de faire son deuil et d'oublier Emily. Seulement, comment oublié la femme de sa vie dans les bras d'une autre ? Stephen avait tenté de sortir avec d'autre femme, mais aucune n'arrivait à la cheville et après trois échecs, il décida de se consacrer uniquement à sa carrière.

Depuis leur séparation à l'aéroport, trois ans s'étaient écoulés et Stephen vivait sa vie, même si depuis la fin de tournage de Arrow il avait décidé de s'éloigner de Vancouver qui avait vu naître son amour avec Emily et qui lui rappelait trop de souvenirs. Il avait été déçu d'apprendre qu'elle ne serait pas là dans l'ultime épisode de la série, mais Greg lui avait dit que son planning ne lui permettait pas étant donné qu'elle était en pleine promo de Jurassic World avec toute l'équipe.

Après avoir quitté Vancouver, Stephen avait décidé de faire le tour de monde, bien qu'il avait déjà pas mal voyager pour les besoins de la série lors des manifestations entre fans. Mais, là, il voulait s'octroyer du repos et partir à la découverte du monde en solitaire et c'est sur le conseil d'un ami qu'il déposa ses valises au Japon, afin de voir le plus beau spectacle qu'il n'avait lieu qu'une seule fois par an, la floraison des cerisiers qui pour cette année commencée le vingt-six mars jusqu'au trois avril jour marquant la pleine floraison. S'étant renseigné à l'office du tourisme et malgré la barrière de la langue, la jeune femme lui avait indiqué deux endroits pour voir les cerisiers en fleurs: Le château d'Osaka et le Parc Kema Sakuranomiya mais lui précisa qu'a la pleine floraison le spectacle serait bien plus joli au Parc.

Avant d'aller à Osaka, Stephen avait d'abord visité Tokyo et s'était rendu au célèbre Mont Fuji mais ne put le gravir étant donné que celui-ci était ouvert au public mais uniquement sur une courte période allant de juillet à début septembre, néanmoins, le voir était impressionnant. Après avoir visité Tokyo, Stephen s'était rendu à Kyoto en prenant un hôtel sur place puis se rendit à Osaka afin de voir la floraison complète des fleurs des cerisiers. Le jour de son arrivée, il visita le Château d'Osaka au prix de six cent yens (4,71€ / 7,30 CAD) bien que l'intérieur fût sans plus avec une expo musée à l'intérieur sur l'histoire du château, la vue panoramique en haut était magnifique. Après une journée bien remplie, Stephen rentra à l'hôtel et visita un peu les alentours avant de se rendre le matin du trois avril au Parc Kema Sakuranomiya dont le spectacle lui coupa le souffle. Voir tous ces cerisiers fleuris était tout simplement magnifique.

Marchant tranquillement dans le parc tout en regardant ce magnifique spectacle, une légère brise souffla dans les arbres faisant voler les pétales des fleurs de cerisiers. Stephen sentit son cœur se serrer ayant voulu voir ce spectacle avec une certaine jeune femme qu'il n'avait su garder et qui avait tourné la page. Une brise un peu plus violente que la précédente stoppa Stephen qui se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de rêver et si le temps ne s'était pas brutalement interrompu.

Effectivement, devant lui, une ombre s'était matérialisée, une ombre qui devint peu à peu moins ombrée et plus lumineuse, une ombre qui fit bientôt apparaître le visage d'une personne qu'il connaissait bien.

\- Emily …

Emily avait quitté Hawaï il y a deux mois afin de se rendre au Japon pour les besoins du tournage du film, l'équipe s'était installée à Kyoto pour tourner certaines scènes. Aujourd'hui était un jour important dans la culture Japonaise, si bien que toute l'équipe était de repos et Emily avait décidé de ce rende à Osaka afin de voir de ses propres yeux le spectacle grandiose dont parlé les Japonais qui participer au tournage. Heureusement, Kyoto se trouver proche d'Osaka, un peu plus d'une heure en train. Une fois arrivé à Osaka, Emily se dirigea vers le Parc Kema Sakuranomiya afin de voir ce spectacle qui en effet était superbe. Une légère brise souffla dans les arbres faisant voler les pétales des fleurs de cerisiers si bien que l'on se serait cru dans un immense jardin.

Marchant sous cette pluie de pétale, elle s'arrêta en voyant une ombre en face d'elle s'arrêter également. Une brise un peu plus violente que la précédente dévoila la personne, si bien qu'Emily se demandait si elle n'était pas en train de rêver !

\- Stephen …

L'un comme l'autre n'osait faire un pas, comme pétrifié, se demandant si leur vision était réelle. Après quelques minutes qui paraissaient être une éternité, Stephen qui avait envie de courir prendre Emily dans ses bras, revint sur Terre se rappelant qu'elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie et se demandait s'il ne devait pas faire comme s'il ne l'avait pas vue. Il ne put faire ça, car ils étaient malgré tout resté amis et vit Emily s'approchait de lui le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Salut Steve !

\- Salut Emily !

\- Ça fait un sacré bail dis-moi !

\- Ouais, en effet.

\- Tu es venu voir ce spectacle dont raffolent les Japonais ?

\- Oui comme tu le vois. Un ami m'a conseillé de venir au Japon à cette période. Et toi ?

\- Avec l'équipe, on est arrivé au Japon il y a deux mois pour les besoins du tournage, et comme aujourd'hui est un jour de repos pour tous, je suis venu ici pour admirer ce somptueux spectacle.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu es toujours en tournage de la trilogie de Jurassic.

\- Oui même si on a pris du retard à cause d'une partie du scénario qui fut réécrit ! Et toi qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

\- Bah pas grand-chose ! _Voyant qu'elle l'interrogeait du regard_ Après le tournage de Arrow, j'ai décidé de m'octroyer une année sabbatique et j'en profite pour faire le tour du monde.

\- Ah je vois. Sympa !

Le silence s'installa entre eux et tous deux levaient la tête vers les arbres afin d'admirer les cerisiers.

\- Et comment va Paolo ?

C'était sorti tout seul et cette question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il l'avait revue. Même s'il se doutait que la réponse serait douloureuse à attendre, Stephen avait besoin si elle était heureuse.

\- Nous ne sommes plus ensemble !

\- Quoi !?

Mais Stephen ne put en rajouter plus, qu'une sonnerie de téléphone retentit.

\- Emily Bett ! 〔…〕OK, j'arrive, le temps de prendre un train.

Emily coupa son iPhone et regarda Stephen.

\- Tu m'excuseras, je dois rentrer, l'équipe m'attend !

\- Oui, je comprends.

\- Cela m'a fait plaisir de te revoir Steve.

\- Moi aussi Em.

Emily regarda aux alentours si on ne l'a regardé pas, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Stephen sur la joue.

\- À bientôt !

Stephen n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que Emily partit en courant vers la Gare de Sakuranomiya. Quelques minutes plus tard Stephen reprit pied avec la réalité quand un jeune garçon le bouscula avant de s'excuser et de retourner joué. À cet instant, Stephen réalisa ce que Emily lui avait dit comme quoi elle et ce Paolo étaient séparés. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il porta sa main à sa joue comme pour sentir les lèvres d'Emily.

Ce n'est que cinq minutes plus tard que son propre portable se mit à sonner mentionnant qu'il avait non pas un appel, mais un message et il sourit en voyant l'expéditeur.

 _Désolé, j'ai dû partir rapidement._

 _J'espère que c'est toujours le bon numéro !_

 _Em_

Puis un autre message arriva juste après.

 _Si tu restes quelques jours au Japon, n'hésite pas_

Stephen sourit avant de lui répondre.

 _Tu m'appelles quand tu veux et je reste encore un petit moment au Japon !_

 _Steve_

Stephen resta encore un peu dans le Parc Kema Sakuranomiya avant de se diriger vers la gare pour prendre le train pour retourner à son hôtel à Kyōto histoire de se reposer avant de repartir le lendemain pour Tokyo. Une fois arrivé vers neuf heures du soir, en descendant du train, il entendit des jeunes parlaient.

\- Et tu connais la dernière.

\- Non, dis-moi ?

\- Tarō à vue Chris Pratt.

\- Quoi !? C'est vrai !

\- Oui, vrai de vrai. Il lui a même signé un autographe !

\- Attends, Tarō vit bien au kōbé

\- Oui, il l'a vu là-bas justement !

\- S'il est au Japon, ça signifie qu'il est en tournage !

\- Oui, mais de quel film ? La suite des gardiens de la Galaxie, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite !

Stephen sourit et poursuit sa route, se disant que si Chris Pratt été au Kōbe cela voulait dire qu'Emily y était également. Reste à savoir où elle se trouvait exactement, se souvenant qu'elle lui avait dit cette après-midi, qu'elle était à Kyoto. Ce coup de téléphone devait donc lui expliquer qu'elle devait se rendre au Kôbé

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis et Stephen avait profité, d'être à Kyōto pour visiter un peu plus la ville, notamment les comme lieux comme Arahiyama, Kinkaku-ji, Kiyomizu-dera, Fushimi Inari-taisha, Heian-jingū, Kyōto-gosho, mais aussi Saihō-ji … La dame à l'office du tourisme avait été bien charmante, mais avec tous les lieux à visiter, Stephen n'était pas là de revoir Emily.

Le lendemain, Stephen quitta le Rihga Royal Hotel Kyoto afin de se rendre à la gare pour prendre un train pour aller jusqu'au Kōbe. La durée du voyage était entre une heure dix-neuf et une heure trente-cinq. Arrivé en gare, il demanda au guichet.

\- Bonjour Monsieur, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un tournage dans les environ !

\- Oui en effet, celui-ci à lieu au Nunobiki Falls !

\- Le Nunobiki Falls ?

\- Oui, le Nunobiki Falls est un ensemble de cascades, un endroit particulièrement magnifique à voir étant donné qu'il a une signification importante dans la littérature et l'art du pays.

\- Je vois. Et il est ouvert malgré tout au public ?

\- Oui, car il est ouvert vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

\- C'est loin d'ici ?

\- Compter environ trente minutes de marche en partant de la gare de shin-kobe, l'accès se trouve derrière la gare direction nord en prenant un petit chemin.

\- D'accord, je vous remercie.

\- Mais de rien !

Stephen vit qu'il n'était pas le seul à prendre ce chemin, cela signifiait qu'il n'y avait pas de souci. À mi-chemin, il entendit un petit garçon demander quelque chose à sa mère, qui le fit sourire.

\- Maman, est-ce que l'on va voir les dinosaures ?

\- Non Heiji, nous n'allons pas voir les dinosaures !

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Mais parce qu'ils dorment pour le moment.

\- Ah bon !

Après une bonne trentaine de minutes de marche, Stephen vit au loin du matériel et changea de chemin afin de s'en approcher. Arriver à proximité, qu'il n'y avait personne pour garder l'entrée certainement parce que les Japonais étaient respectueux et savaient qu'il ne fallait pas ennuyer les acteurs et l'équipe. Stephen s'enfonça alors dans et sursauta en voyant la tête d'un dinosaure.

\- Il ne va pas te manger, il a déjà eu son déjeuner !

Stephen vit Chris Pratt qui sourit de le voir limite apeurée devant l'énorme tête de la créature.

\- Tu es Stephen !

\- Oui et tu es Chris Pratt !

\- Chris simplement. Et si tu cherches Emily, elle est là-bas en train de tourner une scène.

\- Je ne vais pas l'ennuyer dans ce cas.

 _Consultant sa montre_ \- Le tournage de la scène ne va pas tarder à se terminer, donc vient !

(2) Stephen suivit Chris et vit Emily derrière la caméra en train de tourner une scène qui ressemblait à une course-poursuite. Le tournage dura encore une bonne quinzaine de minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il entende

\- Couper ! C'est parfait les gars, bon boulot ! _Se tournant_ Chris, on enchaîne avec toi et Blue …

Emily ne termina pas sa phrase en voyant qui se trouver au côté de Chris. Stephen lui sourit, sourire qu'elle lui rendit et au lieu de terminer sa phrase, elle en recommença une.

\- Bon, les gars, quinze minutes de pause, le temps de préparer Blue et on reprend !

 _Tous_ \- OK

Emily quitta sa place et rejoignit Chris et Stephen. Chris comprenant que ces deux-là avaient besoin d'intimité s'éclipsa afin d'aller discuter avec Bryce. Ce fut Stephen qui mit fin au silence qui était présent depuis l'éloignement de Chris.

\- Bel endroit !

\- Oui, surtout pour des dinosaures !

\- Ouais !

Le silence s'installa de nouveau et ce fut Emily qui y mit fin cette fois-ci.

\- Tu veux les voir ?

\- Les dinosaures !? _Voyant qu'Emily acquiesçait_ Merci, mais j'ai déjà eu un avant-goût en arrivant ici !

\- Ah tu as vu Rexy !

\- Rexy ?!

\- Oui, où Rebecca comme tu le veux.

\- Ces trucs-là ont un nom ?

\- Pour les besoins du film, oui. Suis-moi, je vais te montrer ceux que l'on a emmenés pour les besoins du tournage !

Stephen suivit Emily jusqu'à une sorte de hangar ce qui surprit Stephen de voir un tel hangar ici ! Voyant la surprise de son ami, Emily lui expliqua.

\- L'équipe technique l'a monté afin de protéger le matériel en cas d'intempéries. Lors du tout premier Jurassic Park, la peau en Latex des Dinosaures, celui du T-Rex tout particulièrement avait causé bien des ennuis à l'équipe techniques lors de la fameuse scène sous la pluie. Comme Kōbe possède un climat subtropical humide chaud et que l'on tourne dans ce lieu, il est préférable d'abriter les Animatroniques.

Emily montra quelques têtes et autre qui allaient servir pour le tournage des prochaines scènes, et arriva devant un dinosaure taille réelle.

\- Et voici Blue, Velociraptor femelle et Beta dont je vais avoir besoin pour la prochaine scène.

\- Waouh, elle est magnifique !

Stephen alla poser sa main sur la tête de la bête, quand une voix se matérialisa.

\- Eh, pas touche à ma princesse !

Surprit, Stephen stoppa sa main et se retourna surprit que l'on lui dise ceci et vit Chris arrivé.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- J'ai dit pas touche à ma princesse !

 _Surprit_ \- Ta princesse ?

Stephen regarda Emily qui lui sourit tandis que Chris s'approcha de Blue en posant sa main sur sa tête.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, il ne te touchera pas ce gros vilain ! Et défense de le manger, hein !

Stephen ne comprit rien, et regarda Emily qui lui expliqua.

\- Ne cherche pas à comprendre, Chris est parfois un peu trop à fond dans son rôle d'Owen. Et Blue que tu vois là, est sa bêta.

\- Sa… Sa Bêta !?

\- Oui, dans le premier Jurassic World, Owen est l'alpha du Raptor Squad. Et Blue était la Bêta de la meute de Raptor composé de Delta, Echo et Charlie.

 _Tout fier_ \- Et j'étais l'Alpha, enfin, je le suis toujours !

\- Chris, si tu ne veux pas que l'on touche à ta princesse comme tu le dis, va donc l'a mettre là où je vais en avoir besoin.

\- Bien chef ! Allez ma belle, on va aller faire une petite promenade tous les deux !

\- Eh bien, tu règnes dune poignée de fer ici !

Emily éclata de rire devant les dires de Stephen avant de lui dire.

\- Bien que je sois jeune, il me respecte tous. Même s'il y a des hauts et des bas, il y a une bonne entente !

Emily et Stephen resta encore un moment seul tous les deux, avant qu'Emily rejoigne l'équipe pour tourner la scène avec Blue. Stephen resta en retrait et regarda l'élue de son cœur donner ses indications. La scène fut tournée deux fois et Stephen fut époustouflé de voir Emily dirigé non seulement un acteur connu comme Chris Pratt mais aussi la personne qui commandé l'Animatronique de Blue. À là voir ainsi, il comprit qu'Emily était faite pour être derrière la caméra et non pas devant comme lui.

Lorsque le « coupé » se fit entendre, tous applaudis et remercia Emily pour le tournage de cette scène qui était assez difficile.

\- Bien, tout le monde, merci à vous, on reprend demain le tournage à huit heures.

Chris remercia Emily ainsi que la personne qui s'occupait de diriger Blue et quitta le plateau de tournage afin de changer avant de rentrer. Emily de son côté rejoignit Stephen qui lui sourit.

\- Tu as été formidable !

\- Merci, il faut dire que l'équipe est soudée, ce qui fait aussi que cela rend les choses plus faciles.

\- Peut-être mais c'est toi qui diriges tout, c'est pour cela que tu es formidable !

 _Souriant_ \- Merci Stephen

Le silence s'installait entre eux, silence auquel Emily mit fin.

\- Dis-moi, tu as quelque chose de prévue après ?

\- Non, rien pourquoi ?

\- Tu veux bien attendre, je vais chercher mes affaires, j'en ai pour cinq minutes.

\- OK.

Stephen l'a regardé partir et pensa à sa première rencontre avec elle et à la première fois qu'il lui avait ouvert son cœur. Il la vit revenir et lui sourit.

\- Alors, on va où ?

\- Suis-moi, je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Stephen suivit Emily et ils marchaient côte à côte tout en restant silencieux.

\- Sais-tu que le Nunobiki Falls était un ensemble de cascade et qu'il a une signification importante dans la littérature et l'art du pays.

\- L'homme au guichet de la gare me l'a dit, mais j'ignore quelle signification cet endroit à !

\- Au Japon, Nunobiki est considérée comme l'une des plus grandes chutes divines avec celles de Kegon Falls et Naichi Falls. Au Nunobiki, il y a quatre chutes distinctes Ontaki, Mentaki, Tsutsumigadaki et Meotodaki. Ontaki est d'ailleurs la plus grande !

Stephen buvait les paroles d'Emily comme le ferait un enfant avec sa mère, mais à la différence de Stephen, c'est qu'entendre la voix d'Emily le rendait heureux.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées, qu'il ne fit pas attention à Emily qui s'était arrêté. En sortant de ses pensées et en levant les yeux, il comprit pourquoi.

\- Waouh !

\- C'est aussi l'effet qu'elle m'a fait la première fois que je l'ai vue.

\- Elle est magnifique.

\- Je te présente Ontaki, la plus grande cascade du Nunobiki Falls.

Emily vit Stephen sourire en regardant la cascade qui se trouvait devant lui. Elle s'approcha plus de lui et glissa sa main dans la sienne surprenant Stephen qui regarda Emily puis leur main liée.

\- Tu te souviens, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes retrouvés ainsi devant une cascade ?

\- Bien sûr, nous étions à New York, plus exactement au Harriman State Park et c'est dans ce lieu que tu m'as avoué que… La tragédie que tu as vécue.

\- Oui, et c'est aussi dans ce lieu que… Que tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais.

Stephen plongea son regard dans celui d'Emily afin de savoir où elle voulait en venir.

\- Je veux que tu saches que… Cela m'avait profondément touchée que tu me dises que tu m'aimais. Je… Personne n'avait fait ainsi vibrer mon cœur depuis Steven.

\- Emily, je…

\- Je veux que tu saches Steve que, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, même après cette erreur.

Stephen écarquillait les yeux à ce que venait de dire Emily et se souvint de la douleur qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'elle l'avait rejeté.

\- Je suis désolé de m'être comporté comme un idiot.

\- On est tous les deux fautifs et Sandra me l'a fait remarquer.

Stephen sourit à l'évocation de sa défunte mère.

\- Merci pour les magnifiques fleurs que tu as fait envoyer pour elle.

\- Je ne pouvais pas être présente et te soutenir, alors je me suis dit que grâce à cette fleur, je serais un peu présente.

\- Et cela a réchauffé mon cœur. Encore plus, quand j'ai lu le mot que tu avais ajouté.

Emily se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Stephen avant de se retirer.

\- Je sais que là où elle est, elle doit être heureuse que l'on se soit retrouvé !

\- Ses derniers mots ont été pour nous.

 _Surprise_ \- Comment ça ?

\- Elle m'a dit que je devais tout faire pour te retrouver et te ramener auprès de moi, car nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre.

À son tour, Emily fut émue des dires de Stephen. Elle regarda de part et d'autre afin de voir s'ils étaient seuls et embrassa Stephen passionnément. Celui-ci lui rendit son baiser, mais à l'attente d'un bruit, Emily cassa le baiser surprenant Stephen.

\- Les Japonais sont un peu discrets et parfois un french-kiss peut être mal vu.

\- Ah !? Je ne savais pas.

Le silence s'installait de nouveau entre eux. Ce fut Emily qui le brisa.

\- Dis-moi tu… Tu as quelque chose de prévue après.

\- Euh non, j'étais venu ici pour te voir.

\- Alors viens.

Stephen suivit Emily jusqu'à l'entrée Nunobiki Falls et jusqu'à un Pick-Up noir garé quelques mètres plus loin. Emily démarra et le trajet se fit en silence. Emily s'arrêta devant une immense grille. En voyant la demeure au loin, Stephen eut le souffle coupé.

\- C'est à toi cette villa ?

\- Non, c'est à un ami de Steven qui est en voyage d'affaires et qui nous là prête le temps du tournage ici.

Emily actionna la télécommande afin d'ouvrir les grilles et gare sa voiture dans l'espace réservé puis sortie. Stephen fit de même mais se retrouva encerclé par trois chiens qui montraient les crocs.

\- Décidément, je n'ai pas de chance avec les chiens !

\- Tarō, Jirō, Saburō soyez sage !

Les trois chiens reculèrent et réclamèrent des caresses d'Emily.

\- Il n'y a pas à dire, tu sais t'y faire avec les chiens.

\- J'ai toujours vécu avec des chiens. Les Akita Inu ne sont pas des chiens méchants, mais d'excellent chien de garde, mais sont très dominants et indépendants.

\- Alors pourquoi ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre ?

\- Ce sont trois frères, ils ont été élevés ensemble donc ça reste faisable, mais si le stade de douze voire dix mois est dépassé, cela est impossible.

Emily ne put en dire plus que Tarō montrait les crocs faisant reculer Jirō et Saburō.

\- Jaloux va ! Aller oust, filez.

Les trois chiens s'éloignèrent chacun dans une direction afin de surveiller la maison.

Emily se redressait et vit que Stephen l'a regardé comme s'il venait de là rencontrer pour la première fois.

\- Bah quoi !?

\- Rien, c'est juste que je suis stupéfait de voir ces chiens t'obéir si facilement.

 _Emily aborda un triste sourire_ \- Steve disait que les animaux me considéraient comme l'un des leurs et que c'était la raison qui faisait que tout est toujours si simple entre eux et moi !

Stephen comprit que la disparition tragique de Steven resterait à jamais une blessure ouverte. Il posa alors sa main dans le dos d'Emily et lui sourit afin de lui faire savoir qu'il était là pour elle. Une fois entrer dans la demeure, une femme en kimono vint les saluer.

\- Bonsoir Emily San.

\- Bonsoir Akane, voici mon ami, Stephen.

\- Bonsoir à vous Stephen San, soyez le bienvenu chez nous, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas !

\- Merci à vous.

\- Stephen et moi ne dînerons pas dans le grand salon mais en tête à tête.

\- Bien Emily-San, je préviens donc le chef cuisinier.

Akane salua les deux jeunes gens et s'éloigna afin d'aller voir le cuisinier lui expliquant qu'Emily prenait son repas avec son invité seule à seul.

Après avoir salué Akane, Emily prit la main de Stephen et l'entraîna vers le grand escalier qui lui rappelait le Manoir utilisé dans la série. Une fois en haut de l'escalier, Emily tourna à droite et marcha encore quelques mètres avant d'ouvrir une porte, invitant Stephen à entrer qui fut surpris de la grandeur des lieux.

\- J'ai déjà vu des chambres luxueuses, mais là c'est grandiose !

\- Et encore tu n'as rien vu !

Emily sourit avant de s'éloigner et d'ouvrir l'immense baie vitrée qui donner une vue sur l'immense parc du Manoir.

\- Wouah, je plains les personnes en charge de ce parc, il est immense !

\- Il semblerait que ce manoir était une ancienne demeure d'un haut placé au service de l'Empereur durant l'Ère Meiji, mais elle aurait subi de sérieux dommages avant d'être acquise par la famille de Kaoru.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, cet endroit est magnifique.

Voyant qu'Emily était près de lui, Stephen passa ses bras autour de sa taille, l'attira à lui, l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres avant de lui murmurer doucement

\- Tu m'as manqué Emily, terriblement manqué.

\- Toi aussi Stephen.

Étant enfin seul, ils échangeaient un langoureux baiser qui les laisser pantelant. Emily soupira d'aise quand elle sentit les lèvres de Stephen picorait la peau de son cou avant de revenir à ses lèvres.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à discuter de ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis leur séparation à l'aéroport il y a trois ans et dînaient sur la terrasse en tête à tête comme prévu avec au menu des Sushis et autres plats que le chef cuisinier avait préparé. Ce n'est que vers minuit, alors qu'ils étaient toujours seuls sur la terrasse à observer au loin les lumières de la ville que Stephen prit la main d'Emily afin de capter son attention.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit il y a trois ans, lorsque l'on s'est séparé à l'aéroport ?

Emily chercha dans sa mémoire et se souvient en effet de la demande de Stephen et se mit à rougir en y repensant. En là voyant rougir, Stephen sourit sachant qu'elle se souvenait. Sa main dans la sienne, il caressa le dos de la main avec son pouce, là regardant amoureusement.

\- Je…

Mais avant qu'elle ne termine sa phrase qu'elle venait à peine de commencer, Stephen, tout en gardant sa main dans la sienne mit un genou à terre.

\- Emily, depuis le jour où tu es entré dans ma vie, j'ai su que c'était avec toi que je voulais vieillir et finir ma vie. Nous avons connu des hauts et des bas, mais je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer et depuis notre séparation il y a trois ans, je n'ai pas eu la moindre relation voulant te rester fidèle. Même si… Même si notre première fois n'a pas ressemblé à ce que j'imaginais. Alors ici et maintenant et avec ceci _Sortant une bague en rubis, diamants et or rose_ acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme ?

En voyant la bague que lui présenter Stephen, Emily fut époustouflé par la beauté du bijou.

\- Steve je…

\- Écoute, je sais que tu as vécu une tragédie par le passé, mais laisse-moi panser cette blessure, même si je ne te demande pas d'oublier ! Je t'aime !

Stephen été anxieux et avait peur qu'Emily refuse de l'épouser, chose qu'il comprendrait suite à la tragédie qu'elle avait vécue, même si cela lui briserait le cœur.

Emily s'agenouilla à son tour et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un léger baiser.

\- Je t'aime Stephen et oui, je veux t'épouser et devenir ta femme !

Soulagé et fou de joie, Stephen glissa la bague au doigt d'Emily et l'embrassa passionnément afin de sceller cette promesse d'être bientôt mari et femme. Prit dans la volupté du plaisir, Stephen souleva Emily dans ses bras et referma la fenêtre avec son pied alors qu'il la conduisait vers le lit sans casser le baiser. Il l'allongea sur le lit et mit fin au baiser par manque de souffle mais laissa ses lèvres partir à la découverte de son cou avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres.

Prenant son temps, Stephen voulu redécouvrir le corps de sa fiancée avant de se perdre en elle. Une fois nus tous les deux, Stephen se redressa afin de l'observer là trouvant magnifique et reprit l'exploration de son corps. Proche de la jouissance, Emily inversa les rôles et offrit la pareille à Stephen. Les préliminaires furent si intenses que Stephen dû se retenir lorsqu'il s'enfonça en elle. Ils firent l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient épuisés et comblés et s'endormirent heureux tendrement enlacés.

Vers sept heures trente, Chris vint frappé à la chambre d'Emily.

\- Emily il est presque huit heures, on t'attend !

Chris recommença mais rien, aucun bruit.

\- Emily, j'entre !

Inquiet, Chris s'annonça avant d'entrer ne voulant pas là trouver en tenue d'Ève. Voyant qu'il faisait sombre, il pensait qu'elle était souffrante et se permit de s'approcher du lit, quand il vit des vêtements éparpillés au sol et pas que des vêtements de femme. Reconnaissant les vêtements de Stephen Amell, il quitta la chambre le sourire aux lèvres, après avoir griffonné un papier qu'il laissa sur la table et rejoignit les autres.

\- Tu es tout seul ? Emily n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Tu ne devineras jamais Bryce.

\- Devinez quoi ?

\- Bon, les gars, notre petite Emily va être indisponible pour la journée me semble-t-il, donc repos pour tout le monde !

Bryce fut surprise par les dires de Chris.

\- Quoi !? Elle est malade ?

Chris sourit comme un idiot et murmure à l'oreille de Bryce qu'elle avait eu une activité assez épuisante avec son ami cette nuit, ce qui fait sourire Bryce à son tour.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Stephen se réveille et le souvenir de la nuit lui revint en mémoire. Contrairement à leur précédente nuit, il est serein. Ayant besoin de soulager sa vessie, Stephen s'éclipsa doucement du lit afin d'aller se soulager et en ressortant, il vit le mot de Chris qui le fit sourire et rejoignit sa belle.

Emily se réveilla peu et sortit en voyant Stephen là regarder tendrement.

\- Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

\- Suffisamment longtemps pour voir que tu es adorable quand tu dors.

Il vit Emily rougir et se pencha vers elle afin de l'embrasser.

\- Bonjour ma chérie.

Le couple nouvellement fiancé s'embrassait avec passion. Stephen poussa un gémissement rauque, lorsqu'il sentit la main d'Emily caresser son membre qui se réveillait. Emily sourit en cassant le baiser et domina Stephen, s'empala sur lui. Stephen gémit et eut le souffle coupé en se retrouvant entièrement dans son fourreau chaud et humide. Tous deux excitaient, le plaisir ne se fit pas attendre pour les submerger

Après une jouissance commune, elle se laissait aller contre le torse de son fiancé qui était heureux de la tenir ainsi contre lui. Il lui caressa son dos sensuellement l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi Steve !

Elle lui offrit un léger baiser et vit avec horreur l'heure qu'afficher le réveil.

\- Bon sang, ce n'est pas vrai !

Emily se redressa rapidement et se préparait à quitter le lit et là chaleur du corps de Stephen, quand celui-ci l'en empêcha en resserrant ses bras autour de son corps.

\- Steve !?

\- Où comptes-tu aller comme cela !

\- Continuer le tournage avec l'équipe, je suis déjà très en retard !

\- Tu vas devoir me supporter toute la journée je pense !

Emily interrogea Stephen du regard, qui sourit et lui montra le mot de Chris qu'il avait posé sur la petite table à côté du lit. Mot qui disait ceci

 _Ne t'inquiète pas et profite de ta journée pour récupérer de ta nuit sportive_

 _Chris_

\- Attends, il…

\- J'ai l'impression oui. Le mot était sur la table !

Emily enfouit son visage dans le cou de Stephen, gênée que Chris ait pu la voir en tenue d'Ève.

\- Ne soit pas gênée, il n'a rien dû voir, vu que quand je me suis levé pour me soulager, nous étions tendrement enlacés et couvert par la couette.

Emily soupira de soulagement et donna un léger baiser à Stephen, tout en restant contre lui. Après s'être câlinés pendant encore longues minutes, les deux amoureux prient une douche et un copieux petit-déjeuner. Ils quittèrent la villa en toute fin de matinée afin de se promener visitant la ville.

Durant le reste du tournage du second volet, Stephen resta auprès d'Emily ne voulant plus être séparé d'elle.

Épilogue

Trois ans s'étaient écoulés depuis leurs retrouvailles au Japon, Emily était devenu Madame Amell quelques mois plus tard et poursuivait le tournage du dernier volet de la trilogie de Jurassic World, tournage qui fut stoppé par l'accouchement d'Emily qui avait mis au monde un petit garçon. En effet, après s'être fiancé, six semaines plus tard, Emily avait fait un malaise et avait appris qu'elle était enceinte. Jack fut conçu la nuit où Stephen l'avait demandé en mariage.

Stephen quant à lui avait mis sa carrière entre parenthèses voulant s'occuper de sa femme et de son fils qui avait un peu plus de deux ans. Après une longue réflexion, Stephen avait décidé d'abandonner son métier d'acteur ne voulant être obligé de quitter sa famille pour le tournage d'un film où d'une série et que sa femme soit sur un tournage différent du sien. Ayant toujours apprécié les sports de combat et ayant pratiqué le karaté dans sa jeunesse, il avait suivi une formation afin de devenir garde du corps, ainsi, il pouvait suivre sa femme sur n'importe quel tournage.

Après des hauts et des bas et malgré deux tragédies auxquels ils avaient dû faire face, aujourd'hui Stephen et Emily était heureux et le petit Jack les comblait, si bien qu'il avait décidé d'agrandir la famille en ayant deux enfants supplémentaires.

* * *

 **Et voilà, ainsi se termine cette fic. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus et merci de votre fidélité et encore désolé pour l'attente de cet ultime chapitre.**

 **Informations complémentaires: La scène de retrouvaille qui se passe au «** **Parc Kema Sakuranomiya »** **est d'une certaine façon, la scène des retrouvailles entre Sakura & Shaolan dans « Card Captor Sakura Clear Card » nouvel animé qui est la suite directe de Cad Captor Sakura.**

 **Pour la demeure, pour ceux qui s'intéressent à l'animation Japonaise, j'ai pris comme exemple la maison de Tomoyo Daidōji dans Card Captor Sakura et de la maison familiale de Takano Masamune dans Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi**

 **Tarō, Jirō, Saburō en japonais, Tarō est l'ainé, Jirō le cadet, Saburō le troisième fils.**

 **Désolé d'avoir tardé, mais j'ai été peu chez moi au mois de Juin (comme indiqué dans mon OS Heroes Fanfest) et j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à gérer. Notamment la création de deux sites.**

 **Je tiens à préciser que la seconde Fic Stemily qui est en cours d'écriture est abandonnée et ne sera publiée sur le site pour certaines raisons (MP si vous souhaitez en savoir plus) si l'envie me prend, elle deviendra une fic Olicity. Néanmoins, un ultime OS Stemily sera peut-être mis en ligne prochainement (il traîne depuis X temps dans un dossier).**

 **« Mission Difficile » qui est quasiment finie sera publiée dès que j'aurais des disponibilités. Sachez que sauf cas exceptionnels, il n'y aura pas de fic basé sur la S7, étant donné que j'ai définitivement tourné la page Arrow et si je regarde cette saison sur Netflix, se sera pour deux acteurs Kirk et Katie. Il me reste quelques fics que je n'ai jamais publié notamment une sur la S3, une seconde en CrossOver avec le manga et Anime Vampire Knight, plusieurs basés sur des Anime Japonais dont Yuri! on Ice & Piano no Mori. **

**Une autre fics est en cours sur un tout autre univers. À noter que mes fics sur la série Largo Winch vont également être prochainement publiés.**

 **Un OS où fic sera publié prochainement sur un anime qui m'a émue « Violet EverGarden » que j'ai vu deux fois sur Netflix.**

 **See you Again,**

 **Blue**

 **XoXoXo**


End file.
